Kamen Rider G Wizard - A Pure Heart
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: A young man is found in a world he knows well with his favorite character of Kingdom Hearts and the power connected to this world. More now, the relationship with the famous character who will kill him. M for sexual allusion, insult, and probably of the image (described sight that one can not put of image on). Second story of the Break Destiny Multivers.
1. Chapter 01: The world is a game without

In the main building of Square Enix more precisely the genre developer programmed the game a young man of about seventeen years with medium-length hair, the blue eyes wearing a simple white tee-shirt, as well as a dark red and gray sneakers holding a cup of coffee arrives to the office of a developer who appears to be in his thirties Wore a black tee-shirt, trousers and pantyhose sitting on a desk typing frantically on his keyboard.

"Hold your coffee." Said the young man posing the cup on the desk.

"Thank you. Have you seen the time? It is 4:30 pm. Is not that when you finished your day?" Said the man, thanking him for the coffee.

"Ah yes you are right. Have a good day." Said the young man, shaking hands with his interlocutor.

The young man left and after 1h30 of road taking the subway and making the rest of the way on foot he returned home.

"I came home." Said the young man removing his shoe at the entrance while a five-year-old girl with black hair going up to her shoulder and black eyes in pink and white pajamas came towards him the bars stretched out. The young man grabbed her by taking her in his arms.

"Good evening Onii-chan. Mom is waiting for you in the living room." Said the little girl to the young man identified as his brother.

The young man went to the drawing-room to see his mother. A woman of obviously a quarter-five years with blue eyes and long black hair wearing a black sweater and jeans sitting on a sofa a box wide of a good meter and measuring 20 centimeters high on her knees.

"What is it ?" Inquired the curious young man.

"A postman delivered it here with a letter for you." Said the mother holding a letter that the young man took and opened before reading it aloud.

"At Dan Kasumi,

Thank you for participating in our contest on Square . I inform you that you have won the first prize. This life-size replica of the Keyblade master keeper.

We look forward to seeing you again in one of our contests.

Yosuke Matsuda (A / N: CEO of Square Enix) "

"Damn I thought I was not winning." Said the young man identified as Dan.

"You did not tell me you took part in a contest." Said his mother.

"I was sure to lose so I did not think it useful to tell you about it." Dan said, taking the box in and out of his room.

A piece with various posted Kamen Rider, Kingdom Hearts and other animated, games and film stuck on the walls. With a double bed with three pillows and a gray cover. A copy of the DX versions of the belts of each main Kamen Rider including Ex-Aid, whose Legends Rider Gashat are arranged in such a way that each of them is placed above the belts of the Riders corresponding to them. Next to the door is a beige desk with various book drawing materials, a printer and a laptop with its charger plug into a power strip and has printer. In front of the bed a piece of furniture has several floors with a television set on the highest and various game consoles including a PS4. At the top of the TV is a nailed base on the wall on which three swords can be placed.

Once he got there he took a pair of chisel on his desk and opened the box showing the famous keyblade and guard of the master. And a white CD sleeve with the logo of Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep -A Fragment Passage-.

"That was not said in the letter." Dan said with a touch of curiosity.

He opened the door and released a DVD with a screenprint similar to that of ps4 games with just after the ps4 logo the game logo on a black background with a violet hue.

" _It fell well I had planned to buy the 2.8 compilation for this game._ " Dan thought he put the stuff on his pocket and placed the keyblade on an empty slot in the base.

He put the game in the PS4 before starting it. He lay down on the bed hand in hand ready to play the game. A cinematic launched immediately, not short moment we see the logo of the various companies that developed the game.

Not directly a kinematics that launches crescendo. This shows Aqua back in the area of darkness setting the horizon with sound, its theme in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep but sounding more sad. A close-up made it on Aqua's face, which turned then looking towards the screen, more precisely right in Dan's eyes with a sad look retaining tears.

"What is delirium?" He said, finding the way to start the bizarre game.

The lips of Aqua began to move forming an inaudible sentence. The screen shone with an orange light. Listening to his instinct Dan rushed to his belts Kamen Rider and took the one from Ex-Aid, the Gamer Driver, as well as the first Gashat that passed through his head. (... What instinct can make us do stuff on the moment). The light then turned blinding and Dan lost consciousness.

When he woke up he could see with both surprise and fear that he was in a disused warehouse, still holding the belt and the Gashat he took before losing consciousness. He looked at them more carefully and saw that he took the Gashat "Magic The Wizard" one with the image of Kamen Rier Wizard and that part of the Gamer Driver used to be attached to the waist had disappeared. He felt something on his shoulder, he gently turned his head to see a mass of blue hair on his shoulder. He put it gently and then cautiously took it with his head resting on his shoulder to release gently without waking the person and then put his head slowly on the ground and looked at her more carefully and ... it's Aqua, unconscious.

"What the fuck…" Said dan in a low voice before kneeling and slightly shaken Aqua. "Hey, wake up?" He said, shaking her.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dan with a confused look before looking around.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Aqua asked slowly.

"My name is Dan. And obviously we are in a warehouse decommissioning. You're okay ?" Says Dan looking slowly around him before taking the Gamer Driver and the Gashat.

"Enchanted Dan. My name is Aqua. And yes I'm fine." She said with a hint of uncertainty as she got up.

"Well, and although we have there..." Said a voice in the warehouse while a man in a black coat with a green sleeve and a black aperture, and a leather glove stopping at half the forearm. "Our ranks will grow with a powerful member." He said.

Dan immediately recognized the person and looked at her with both fear and tremendous anger.

"Graphite." He said, winning a curious look from Aqua and the man known as Graphite.

"You know my name. I am very curious to know how you know him but see that you will soon die his does not matter." Said Graphite as Aqua advances and reveals master keeper in his right hand.

"You will not kill him." She said, giving him a dark look.

"You are going to protect this human. You will be an obstacle if I leave you alive. If I re-infect it after destroying you, you will come back and I will kill it right after." Said Graphite pulling out a pad with a gun with two barrels, a blade resembling a chainsaw with an A button and a B button.

Graphite pressed button A, while a slow, steady beep sounded out a handle with a bow in the center he placed the pad and then a voice sounded while his body is transformed pixelated.

 **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?!** **The Bugster!**

The human body of Graphite was replaced by that of a monster verse with a double-bladed sword (one at the top and one at the bottom of the handle) made of bone.

"So ready to die?" Said Graphite in front of Aqua and Dan.

"I will not die." Said Aqua rushing to Graphite engaging in a fight.

Graphite has the lead as a dance but makes it last as if he enjoyed playing with Aqua. Dan watched the fight and then had it in his hands before he thought about the situation from the moment he inserted the CD to where it was.

" _Graphite said that his rank will grow. The light that projected the screen into my room was orange ... it's a bit like fanfiction "Hyrule Warriors x Kamen Rider: The Hero's Spirit vs the Orange Samurai" I have been being transported in the world of the Kamen Rider Ex-aid series and this light..._ " He realized then what, Graphite was alluding to " _I'm infected..._ "

He then looked at the Gamer Driver and the Gashat Magic The Wizard. The fight began to evolve on the side of Graphite. Aqua began to bend and Graphite took advantage of it to give him a blow from his double sword. She lands on the ground with her keyblade disappearing and Graphite places one of the blades of her sword under the throat of Aqua.

"I leave you the choice to join my army and help me to conquer this world and destroy the humans to create the bugsters. Or death." Said Graphite.

"I will not join you. I do not understand what a Bugster is, but I will not help you if your goal is to conquer and destroy humanity." Said Aqua staring at Graphite in the eyes.

"You do not understand ? Do you remember whatever it is?" Said Graphite, leaning his head curiously.

"I just remember being locked in the realm of darkness and then nothing ... the void" Said Aqua looking down.

"I think I understood. You would be more useful to me dead than alive." Said Graphite preparing to kill him.

Suddenly Graphite took a flying kick from Dan, who took him by surprise and knocked him back. Dan then looked Gamer Driver and Gashat reflectively.

"If I am contaminated and with luck it has become like those of this world..." Dan thought and decided to place the Gamer Driver at his waist and a black strap appeared tying him to Dan.

He raised the Gashat slightly and pressed the black button above the handle and a voice came out of the Gashat.

 **Magic the Wizard!**

And he inserted the gashat into the slot of the Gamer Driver placed towards the handle and the voice of the gashat spoke again.

 **Gashat! Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your ride?!** **I'm a Legend Rider!**

At the same time that the voice spoke a character selection was formed in a circle around Dan, who chose the image of a man in a suit made to cook with the torso and helmet composed lightly of metal and especially red gemstone Of a kick turned as if he were making a movement of capoeira. Then he pulled the pink part of the Gamer Driver to his right with his right hand. And the voice came out again.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

He found himself in a suit similar to that of the image he chose. But with a kind of pair of ski glasses placed on it or are supposed to have found his eyes, his Gamer Driver always at the waist with a compartment added to his left to place more Gashat there. Dan raised his left hand to his helmet as if to show a ring and his right hand on the lower part of the coat and made a movement to make the part of his coat he was holding back.

"Sa ... Showtime da" Said he approached Graphite before linking him several movements mixing dance and capoeira.

Graphite was priced off by the non-stop chainings with unpredictably placed point cost and Dan's quick and agile footwork.

"Bastard who are you?" Asked Graphite, trying to retaliate.

"I am putting you in your place." Dan said as he removed the Gashat and placed it in a third slot placed in a slit hanging on the belt on his left hip and pressed a silver button placed in front of the gashat illustration, the voice spoke again.

 **Kimewaza! Magic the Critical Strike!**

Graphite was immobilized for an invisible force and Dan took advantage of it to jump to an inhuman height and a kind of magic circle appeared on his left foot oriented towards graphite and ran straight on him crossing it before an explosion formed around them. Once the explosion dissipated one could see Dan intact always in its form of Rider and Graphite weakened by the blow that it took.

"I underestimated you. It will not be the same next time small. I'll kill you both." Called graphite before disappearing as a green pixel.

Dan closed the gamer driver's lever and pulled the Gashat back into civilian clothes and walked over to Aqua and held out a hand to help him.

"It's not too bad?" He asked as she took his hand and drew for the survey.

"No its going I've known worse. Could you explain who this guy was and why you can do what you've done with this belt?" Aqua pointed to the gamer driver.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 ** _In the next chapter._**

 ** _"Protected it please." Dan asked, lying in an ultra-modern hospital bed in front of two doctors._**

 ** _The one with black hair yet a tee shirt yellow and the other with chatin hair and a blue tee-shirt. Both with jeans and a blouse and a stethoscope (you know the devices he uses to hear the heart rhythm with the cold tip) seem to come out of a science fiction series._**

 ** _"But if you do not eliminate it your stress will increase and you will disappear." Said the doctor to the blue tee-shirt._**

 ** _"There's bound to be a way to save us and me. She does not want to kill anyone. If she learns the truth she will put herself in danger. Hide it I plead with you ... Ex-aid, Brave." Said Dan looking at the two doctors using their name of Kamen Rider._**

 ** _Next chapter: Game Over or Clear._**


	2. Chapter 02: Game Over or Clear

"He's a gamer driver. It is a device created so that once an object called Gashat is inserted into one of the slots." Dan explained the Gashat to Aqua. "They allow their user to eliminate monsters of the same kind as graphite. They're called bugster. Its creatures originate from a disease called gambling disease. It manifests itself by initially creating an incomplete bugster to the contaminated person. The bugster will do everything in order to stress the human to whom it is connected to accelerate the spread of the virus in order to become complete... " Said Dan explaining what the bugster is to Aqua.

"And what if the bugster becomes complete?" Aqua looked at him in Dan's eyes.

"... the contaminated person disappears and dies. The only way to prevent this is to destroy the bugt." Replied Dan.

"And why this Graphite wanted me in his army to listen to it is an army of bugster. It's true I'm just a normal human. Okay. I'm a master keyblade but that's all..." Said Aqua wondering why Graphite was interested in her.

"I do not know. Maybe because the Keyblade interests you." Said Dan emitting a false credible hypothesis suspecting the truth.

Dan placed the Gashat in a pocket of his trousers and looked at the floor of the warehouse to see two dung to use dark blue factory just slightly covered with dust. He picked them up, dusted them off quickly, and gave one to Aqua.

"Why do you give me that?" Aqua asked.

"With what you wear..." He stopped for a second before realizing that the sentence had begun to slip in the wrong direction. "Do not take it badly but it's too obvious. We will be over-noted. If you put that on top of what you pote so that you can not be too much to avoid to attract attention." Dan explained, succeeding in catching up with the beginning of his sentence.

"Oh I see. And why do you take one?"Asked Aqua putting the jacket.

"To conceal the gamer driver. Come, we must have this despatch to find someone." Dan said putting on the jacket closing the buttons so as to hide as much as possible the gamer driver.

They leave the warehouse and found their way to a city mostly composed of buildings. In a business manager's office decorated various video game derivative, with a man with a beige suit sitting in front of a desk chatting with a black-haired man with a black coat with red and yellow electric wires hanging from the Waist to the knees, wearing purple trousers with several squares of different color below the knees. While Graphite appeared in the office in its human form, limping.

"Why did you take so long to arrive?" Said the man in a suit looking at Graphite.

"There's a sixth Rider. And he knows perfectly how to fight and how to use a gamer driver." Says Graphite.

" It's impossible. Only five gamer drivers were making." Said the man in a suit.

"It's interesting you can not find Kuroto?" Said the man u purple pants to the man in suit identify like Kuroto.

"Shut up Parad." Kuroto said the man identified as Parad. "You have information about him Graphite? Name, first name, or whatever?" Kuroto asked Graphite.

"Put it through that he's infected, know my identity, and that he has a very good footwork, nothing." Said Graphite referring to the many kicks he took from Dan's parry, and hiding him Aqua wanting the killed himself.

"I see..." Kuroto calmed his stupor.

"So what do we do ?" Asked Parad sitting on the desk of Kuroto looking Graphite then Kuroto.

"Graphite leads Ex-aid and Brave to this Rider I already have an idea of what it can serve us but first I have to be sure of one thing." Kuroto told Gaphite.

"Okay." said Graphite preparing to leave.

"And in fact. After that I will requisition you the Gashacon Bugvisor. It's an appropriate sentence in relation to the failures faced by Brave and this new rider." said Kuroto coldly.

Graphite squeezed the device allowing it to infect more people with the Bugster virus and this change into Bugster going to be removed. He wanted to send him to do so even resigned himself.

"Okay." He accepted is disappearing as a pixel.

Kuroto initiated a video chat with one of his company's services.

"Oh, the director. That is worth the pleasure of your call." Said the man in front of the camera of the video conversation.

"Where does the gashat make and programming?" Kuroto said calmly.

"There are only a few details left, and it will be operational." Said he.

"Finished as soon as possible the rider will soon need it." Kuroto ordered.

"Yes sir." Nodded use it to end the video chat.

Some time later Aqua and Dan continued to walk discussing everything and anything with Dan who started walking slowly.

"Is she going? You want us to stop?" Aqua asked, seeing his friend slow down for no particular reason.

"No its not going makes you" Dan said continuing to walk with Aqua which is adapted to walking pace of Dan.

Then they saw passers-by flee with panic-filled eyes.

"I did not know there were as many people who were afraid of stinging." Dan joked.

"I do not think that's why they're running away." Aqua said.

"We'll soon find out." Dan said running followed by Aqua in the direction in which people were fleeing.

Once arrived they were able to see graphite in its form of bugster confronted two riders, one with a predominantly pink outfit a helmet with what it seems to be a pink hair bristling up. The other with a predominantly blue and white outfit with a helmet reminiscent of a knight's helmet. Both with on the torso of the right side three round of different color and right which seems to be a life bar. Also fight against humanoid creature resembling basic sbires in games with a childish but ridiculous sort with a head storm moving like zombie (jerky movement and slow and stupid gait).

"Random when you hold us." Dan said sarcastically, take off his blouse and take the Gashat out of his pocket and then press the button.

 **Magic the Wizard!**

"Level 2, henshin." He says is inserted and opens the gamer driver without leaving the gamer driver time out the sound before said once the gashat inserted.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

Once transformed he attacked Graphite and the creatures and once at a reasonable distance a circle appeared with him in the center and a sword with a sleeve recalling that of a pistole (with even a trigger) swirling on the circle slowing down until s Stop on his right. He grabbed her and a voice spoke saying the name of the weapon.

 **WizarSwordGun**

"A sixth rider?" Said the pink rider surprised.

"You have seen ? It is in level 2 but yet it has no rider gauge." Said the blue and white rider noticing that Dan did not possess what he and the pink rider had.

Aqua, knowing that Graphite beat her, revealed her keyblade and took care of the henchmen before being attacked by graphite with a shot in the back of her blade in the back. She fell to the ground dropping her keyblade as Graphite picked up and pointed at Aqua who turned around trying to get up but fell back to the ground on the back due to a Graphite kick.

"I want you to look at me when I kill you." said Graphite, ready to kill her.

Aqua closed his eyes and heard a noise of two metal objects that shocked each other. She opened them and saw Dan with her sword blocking Dan trembling slightly of the kind of yellow circuit shining on her body. He managed to take the keyblade that disappeared with a sword-thrust forcing Graphite to retreat.

"So this is your source of your stress. How the attachment that one can have for what is not supposed to exist can kill." Says graphite that the creatures disappear and that it disappears again in green pixel.

Dan then resumed his civilian form and fell moaning in pain and collapsed to the ground. Both riders picked up theirs. The pink that of a black-haired man with a common cut in many Japanese series, with a yellow tee-shirt with the figure 87 in white pixel above. And the blue and white a brown-haired man with a light blue jacket shirt and also pants and black suit. Both wearing a doctor's coat and a futuristic-looking stethoscope. The two men rushed towards Dan, Aqua holding an incomprehensible look, not leaving Dan uneasily.

"It is necessary this despatch of the taken to the CR." Said the man with the yellow tee-shirt to Aqua and his colleague.

The two men place each arm of Dan and leave with him followed by Aqua. After several minutes it finds in a room resembling a hospital room with a single bed with ultra-modern looks. With a stool and a desk. They remove Dan the gamer driver and lie on the bed and part of the bed the scan showing it on the screen located above the bed of the orange genes stuck to his.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked looking at the screen.

"He has the gambling disease ... he's infected with the bugster virus." the doctor said.

"Aqua ... could you please leave me alone and talk privately with the doctors please." Dan asked the young circuits disappearing.

"No. I want to know how to help you heal." Aqua said worrying for his friend who had saved him twice.

"I'm sorry but he's right you have to get out. If it concerns sickness it's medical secrecy." said the doctor in suit using medical secrecy as an argument for supporting Dan's request.

Aqua looked at the doctors and left the room with frustration.

"Why did you want to talk to us in private?" Asked the doctor with the yellow tee-shirt with a compassionate face.

"To answer your questions in exchange, you help me do a simple thing that I will talk to you later." Dan said, pointing out the issues the conversation will have.

" Okay. To start with why do you have a gamer driver?"Asked the doctor in a suit.

"You start with the most delicate question Hiiro." Dan told the doctor in suit, calling him by his first name to the surprise of the two doctors.

"How do you know my name." said Hiiro, drawing closer to Dan.

"I'm coming. I will be as honest as possible. I come from another world or this one is a fiction. We follow your adventures to both of you as well as Snipe and Lazer. There are toys to the effigy of your adventures including the gashat and the gamer driver. A light blinded me and instinctively I took them and I was transported to a warehouse with unconscious Aqua head over my shoulder. We were attacked by Graphite. She wanted to protect me and was on the brink of death. I decided on a whim to rely on a fanfition of a guy arriving in a fictional universe with the belt of a kamen rider that became real during the passage. Fortunately I was right and I saved him. Realizing that I was infecting I sought to find you to help me heal and..."After a long explanation Dan became slightly silent. "I think not. I'm sure Aqua is the bugster to whom I'm connected." he finished staring at the floor.

"Then you must kill her." Said Hiiro pulling out his gashat after watching the screen over the bed showing a small section measuring Dan's pulse revealing that constantly stays normal reveal that he is not lying.

"Hold on. That's my condition I want you to help me heal without the killed. I cared and separated us completely. She does not know she's a bugster. Protect her please." Dan asked, looking at the second doctor.

"But if you do not eliminate it, your stress will increase and you will disappear." the doctor told the T-shirt.

"There's bound to be a way to save us and me. She does not want to kill anyone. If she learns the truth she will put herself in danger. Hide him I conjure you ... Ex-aid, Brave ... Emu. There are good bugster. If I am right, she is not conscious of being one. She remembers something she experienced in kingdom hearts birth by sleep. I beg you she deserves a chance to live her life fully in the real world that more has. I want to help him." Supplied Dan to the second doctor calling him by name.

Emu looked at Hiiro, who looked at Dan. After a few minutes Hiiro put away his gashat. On his side Aqua having gone off his blouse that smelly restricted in his movements with since his fight against Graphite, stood outside the door waiting frustrated for nothing for his friends and kept thinking about how to try to cure him having no idea of How to do ignorant which is the bugster link to Dan. She continued to think until she heard a feminine voice.

Emu looked at Hiiro, who looked at Dan. After a few minutes Hiiro put away his gashat. On his side Aqua having gone off his blouse that smelly restricted in his movements with since his fight against Graphite, stood outside the door waiting frustrated for nothing for his friends and kept thinking about how to try to cure him having no idea of How to do ignorant which is the bugster link to Dan. She continued to think until she heard a feminine voice.

"My name is Asuna Karino, I am the nurse in charge of the patients infect by the bugster virus. It's a friend of yours who is in infecting?" Asked the startling voice Aqua who turned to see a long brown-haired woman in the middle of her stroke with a nurse's outfit.

" Nice to meet you. Yes. He's talking to the two doctors. I wonder if I can do anything to help him heal quickly." said Aqua staring at the ground sadly.

A sound of footsteps was heard, Aqua turned his head towards the sound of the noise to see Kuroto advanced towards the door a briefcase in his right hand. When he passed Aqua and Asuna he gave Aqua a quick glance and continued to open the door and entered the quickly followed room of Aqua and Asuna. Emu and Hiiro were slightly surprised to see Kuroto arrive and they greeted him.

"Hello Mr. CEO." said Emu.

"Mr. CEO." Hiiro said.

"Then you're the rider they brought." Said Kuroto looking at Dan, who did not look at him in a very sympathetic way.

Dan got up from the bed and stood at the edge of the bed before stepping toward Kuroto.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked, looking Kuroto straight in the eye.

"Give you a Gashat that corresponds to the Bugster you're tied to." Kuroto said, pulling up the briefcase a little more.

"How do you know that I am a rider and that the Bugster to whom I am linked does not come from any of your games that is already in Gashat? From what I know each Bugster corresponds to a boss of one of your game?" Dan said trying to destabilize Kuroto.

"I took a look at the camera recordings outside the hospital where the battle took place. And because she's here." said Kuroto pointing at Aqua's finger winning a fearful look from Dan and a surprised at Aqua.

"Me..." she said.

" Yes. If you were human how did it happen that Graphite did not try to infect you but to kill you?" Says Kuroto using thoughtful questions to reveal the truth to Aqua.

"Stop Kuroto." Dan said calmly with difficulty.

"How did you get into this world?" Kuroto asked Aqua.

"I do not know, I was in a warehouse abandoned unconscious. Dan woke me up and Graphiter and arriving told me to join his armed or..." she explained before being interrupted by Kuroto.

"His armed. Precisely and he wants to make a bugster arm. Why will he want a simple human if he wants bugster in his arming. The team in charge of developing the gashat work on a gashat on a game that is not my creation or business." he said placing the case on the bed and opening it.

"What you're talking about I'm human I'm sure." Aqua said, looking at Kuroto and then Dan.

"Kuroto if that's what I think does not show him." Dan said breathing heavily pressing his hand on the case to prevent Kuroto from opening it.

"She'll have to know one day or another. I think you already know the truth but you refuse to tell her for the preserved it in spite of danger that it hovers over you." said Kuroto.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension between Kuroto and Dan.

"Bugster must be destroyed." Said Kuroto looking at Dan coldly.

"There are good ones. And those deserve to live much more of you or the black Ex-aid." Dan said suggesting something that made Kuroto's eyes widen.

Kuroto decided to push Dan and open the suitcase showing a light blue gashat with the kingdom hearts logo in gray with Aqua illustration of back left hand to a black sky with dark clouds pointing a white star. He showed it to Aqua, who recoiled with surprise and fear.

"On this Gashat it is ... me. I'm the bugster to whom he's linked."Aqua turned his attention to Dan. "Did you know?" She asked.

"I want to find a way to separate without killing you. This may take time. But I'll succeed." Dan said, looking sadly at the floor.

Aqua remained silent about ten seconds before starting at full speed from the dirty Dan rushed over to Kuroto and threw him against a wall.

"There's no word to describe what I want to do to you." Dan said with a raging fury in his eyes.

"Would not you be in love with her?" Kuroto said sarcastically.

"Only the game master can know." Dan said sarcastically, the venom overflowing with his words.

Dan picked up his gamer driver and his gashat and the gashat kingdom hearts before leaving the room and Kuroto noticed that a green gashat with it he could not see a white bike wheel passed his pocket just before he Does not pass a door.

" _How did he know I had it?_ " Thought Kuroto, who kept his composure in order not to attract suspicion.

Dan went out at full speed from the hospital and saw that Aqua was not there. She had to go far enough to be seen from the entrance of the hospital.

"SHIT !" yelled Dan striking rabies window knowing where she could have gone.

"Are you wondering where she could go?" Asked Paras coming out of nowhere next to Dan leaning over the windowpane Dan was knocking.

"What do you want, Parad?" Dan said frustrated.

" Nothing special. I just want to know how a buggy so pretty to puss like an angry rider." Parad said amused.

"It's just friendship and I'm just persuaded that she deserves to live in our world rather than follow a scenario where she's seen one of her friends making it possessed. His other friends sleep because deprived of his heart for a dozen or even fifteen years. And who avoided that his buddy who had become possessed would be sent to the area of darkness there imprisoned in his place for ten or fifteen years. She has not had the most pink life ever and she has a chance to live the life of a normal person to live a life where she alone decides what she does. I am ready to do anything to help him. Even to send your big bugster ass to hell with a kick." Dan said mocking what Parad could do to him.

"You're as amusing as Emu. That's where it all started for you she went to." said Parad smiling and walking away.

"Why are you helping me?" Dan asked Parad.

"Because letting die a bugster with so much charm die would be a big loss." Parad said before disappearing in red and yellow blue pixels.

" _Where did everything start for her and me? The warehouse where we woke up._ " Reflected and deduced Dan before pulling out his gamer driver and tying him up and pulling out the gashat magic the wizard and the gashat he flew to Kuroto he pressed the buttons Of the two gashat.

 **Magic the Wizard!**

 **Shakariki Sports!**

"Level 3 henshin." Said Dan inserting the two gashat in the driver gamer and opened the handle.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

 **A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!**

He always found himself in his form with the gashat magic the wizard but with something more like a bike and on the helmet a new part was added recalling the helmet of a bike. He took the Shakariki Sports gashat and placed it in the area where he made his final attack on Graphite without touching the button

 **Gachan!**

The level 3 part retreats to form a flashy pink and green bike. He sat on the seal and pedaled as fast as possible to arrive at the warehouse where he appeared with Aqua when he arrived in this world quite quickly. Once he arrived, he withdrew the gashat.

 **Gachun!**

Then he placed it in a slot right next to it, an area to place the gashat which was not used at the moment. He always entered in his rider form in level 2 in the warehouse to see Aqua sitting on the floor in a suit looking down. He closed the lever of the gamer driver and removed his gashat resuming its civilian form. He advanced towards Aqua gently and once a few centimeters from her he knelt down to be at his level.

"You hid me that it was me the bugster to whom you were bound. Why ?" Aqua asked slowly, looking up at Dan.

"Because I wanted to believe..." Dan replied

"To believe what?" She asked.

"That ... the game character whose sad destiny motivated me to become developer and video game writer could have a chance to live a normal life away from his creature. Heartless, Unversed, Nobody, Dream Eaters. No threat, no danger. Just a normal life, you know get up, go to work, come back enjoyed the times of peace. And why not open the door of your neighbor's house to break and say to the thief of the neighborhood: "Enter it's open door"." Dan said jokingly at his last phrase making Aqua laugh.

"I really motivated you to do his job. How?" She asked.

"I was ten when I came across Kingdom Hearts in a secondhand shop, this game was for me at first a way of escaping to explore levels based on the movies I've been watching since my 3 years. Then I developed a passion for his scenario. I bought each opus of the game series then one day I came across Kingdom hearts birth by sleep. This game takes place 10 years before the events of the first kingdom hearts. You follow your adventure to you, Terra, and Ventus. You all had terrible fate but you're the worst of the three. You have condemned yourself to ten years in a world without light. I wanted to become a developer as soon as possible to have at least a chance to be engaged for a game where that will counter the continuation of your adventure and get you out. I spent 3 long years working in programming and developing ... I did a challenging internship where I had to content myself with bringing coffee or something to the distributor to a programmer in chief where I do not even pay while I boss hang out my vacancy where I have not short where I could play with my five year old sister, with whom I play only weekends to compensate for my absence as our father who is there only Once a year because of his work in the armed forces. " He paused for a second, holding back his tears. "I almost got away from my sister whom I consider my own daughter for five years ... for you. And you stand at this moment in front of me with a chance to realize my goal, wish, my dream. I will not let you die. We'll both live, I promise." He finished crying by putting a hand on Aqua.

Aqua was surprised by what he said to him, he took too much for it to be false. He made sacrifice attempt so that she could have a normal or happy ending in her favorite game saga. And now that she is with him he does not want to lose that chance. Most people would call him a madman, or a trocar. Other would call him for the sacrifices he made and what he is spending now ... a hero.

"Back here. To die there I hope." Said a voice.

Dan and Aqua were looking in the direction from which came the voice revealing Graphite arrives and this closer to them a black gashat with a black dragon head with a red eye and for illustration showing a dragon written on Dragon Knight Hunter Z on which he pressed the button.

 **Drago Knight Hunter**

Graphite placed the Gashat on his chest and turned it into a black version of his bugster form with the right arm covered in golden armor with the same sword as before. Dan quickly dried the rest of his tears and stood up and looked directly at Graphite.

"Gemn took you the Bugvisor?" Dan said, knowing the answer perfectly.

"I do not know how you know about him but he wants to resume his gashat that you robbed him." says graphite looking at Dan's pocket.

"First I'll kill you." Said Dan outgoing Gashat Magic the Wizard and Kingdom Hearts.

"You mean we're gonna kill him." Says a voice coming from the entrance of the warehouse reveal Emu, Hiiro and two other person.

The first a slightly tanned man with a Hawaiian shirt and a red coat jacket that he wears on the shoulder with round sunglasses. The second person a man with a doctor's blouse and black hair some locks are white.

"Kiriya and Taiga. Kamen rider Lazer and Snipe." Dan said silently.

"Emu us all to tell the tenth gashat was finished at the same time as the one he gave you." Said Taiga.

"Sharing his power is for now the best way to control it and kill Graphite." Said Dan while he, Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, and Kriya Gashat their output of level 1 and 2 and supported the button.

 **Magic the Wizard!**

 **Mighty Action X!**

 **Taddle Quest!**

 **Bang Bang Shooting!**

 **Bakusou Bike!**

"Henshin." Said the five riders that he placed their respective gashat in their gamer driver. And two different things were said by the gamer driver according to that of Dan and the others.

 **Gashat! Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?! I'm a Legend Rider!**

For Dan and:

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?!** **I'm a Kamen Rider!**

For Emu, Hiir, Taiga, and Kiriya

They were in a more chubby and white form of the torso with white or black feet with the plate on the torso which remained identical to level 2. Emu transformed into Ex-Aid level 1 took the Gashat Drago Knight Hunter Z final a golden version of Graphite gashat with the color label and pressed its button.

 **Drago Knight Hunter Z**

The gashat released 3 copies of him and each came in a hand of Brave, Snipe's and Laser's, and the four riders pressed the button and the voice said a different sound according to the rider who had the gashat.

 **Fang!** (For Ex-aid)

 **Blade!** (For Brave)

 **Gun!** (For Snipe)

 **Claw!** (For Lazer)

They place their gashat in the second slot of their gamer driver. And every rider who had their gashat drago knight hunter said their catchphrase of level up.

"Dai, dai, dai, dai, dai henshin! Ex-aid said.

" Skill Level 5" says Brave

"Tactics No.5" says Snipe

"Level 5 gear. Said Lazer.

And the four riders opened the lever of their gamer driver.

 **A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Ex-Aid!/Brave!/Snipe!/Lazer!**

And everyone goes into their form level 2 with an element added by the gashat. Dan pressed the button on his gashat.

 **Kingdom Hearts!**

"Level 5 henshin." He said as he placed his gashat in the slot next to that of his gashat and opened the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

 **A Gacha! A part of light! A part of darkness! Such is the Kingdom Hearts!**

Dan then found in his form level 2 but with tacks of tack with on the chest pieces of armor with feminine aspects that were added. Aqua looked at his new armor with surprise.

"Graphite..." said in looking at the latter. "Ready to die shit bag?" He finished.

"I'm the one who should tell you that." Graphite said.

Dan blocked each of his naked hand-to-hand before nudging his elbow, or a quick stitch or foot stroke followed by the other rider preventing him from having a second to retaliate. He cooperated with an almost perfect timing with each rider offering them a quasi-unstoppable team game. Aqua watched the battle carefully and felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned her head to see a black version of Ex-aid that quickly placed a hand on her shoulder and prevented her from moving, enjoying that the rider was too focused on the fight.

"The guys ready to wear a critical cost?" Dan asked a keyblade made of weapon worms with buttons A and B appeared in his hand and he removed the gashat kingdom hearts to place him in the slot for the attacks Finals.

"It seems to me that's the best opportunity." Snipe said as each rider pulled out the gashat Drago Knight Hunter Z and placed it in the slot for the final attacks and the five rider pressed the silver button next to the slot.

 **Kimewaza! Drago Knight Critical Strike!**

 **Kimewaza! Kingdom Critical Slash!**

"Who are you really fucking?" Said graphite weakly to Dan.

"I'm Kamen Rider ... G Wizard." Dan said, preparing to attack.

Each rider attacked graphite which ended up exploding but this time there is nothing left. Graphite had just died. They closed the lever of their gamer driver and removed their gashat resuming their civilian form. Dan once again had some brilliant yellow circuit species on it. Then a sound came out of both level 5 gashat with a festive 8 bit music.

 **Game Clear!**

The shiny circuits on Dan disappeared showing that he was cured of the bugster virus.

"Well you just had to finish the game to be cured and let it live finally." said a distorting voice behind them.

They turn to see the black Ex-Aid holding Aqua by the tight throat of the Gashacon Bugvisor with the party resembling a chainsaw blade ready to pierce his throat.

"Do not move where I kill her." He said.

"What do you want ?" Emu does not move like the rest of the rider to avoid it running

"The gashat the sixth rider robbed me." Said the black Ex-aid.

The rider who watched Dan exit the gashat shakariki sports and showed the black ex-aid.

"You release Aqua and I throw it at you." Dan said, not leaving the Ex-aid black eyes.

"Okay." said the Ex-aid black as he dropped Aqua, who collapsed to the ground breathing as much space as possible.

Dan threw the Gashat to the Ex-aid black who grabs it and disappeared from the warehouse leaving the five riders and Aqua

Alone in the warehouse Dan going to Aqua to make sure she is fine.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"It's good you're healed," emu said, looking at the resulta of Dan's scan.**

 **"Black Ex-aid is too dangerous must be stopped," said the five Kuroto rider met in his office**

 **"I Kamen Rider Genm." Said the black Ex-aid while the six riders (including himself) are met on a beach. The gauge on his chest completely empty. "I now give them over death."**

 **Next chapter: the level of the immortal**


	3. Chapter 03: the level of the immortal

Some time later, in the CR Hiiro, Aqua and Asuna watch Emu scanna Dan with his futuristic stethoscope a hologram appeared forming a screen with the vital signs of Dan displayed in real time.

"It's good you're healed." Said emu looking at the result of the scan Dan had a hand under his chin so thoughtful. "What are you thinking about ?" He asked Dan.

"To a way to convince Kuroto to help me. After the veneer against the wall I put it to him I wonder if he will like the operation compatibility." Said Dan Emu watching with half a smile.

"We do not know. You should go see him later." Emu suggested. "Can I ask you a question ?"

"Of course even if technically you just did. What do you want to know?" Dan asked.

"If our world is fictitious in yours, you have to know a lot about it. So do you know how all this will end? I want to know." Emu asked, looking at Dan in the eye.

"Sorry but the series is not finished in my world I landed in this world when episode 26 is out. What more I have not really had time to follow during my studies or internship." Said Dan, getting up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"What were you doing as an internship?" Emu asked.

"Programming and scripting of the game. But I merely brought coffee because according to my superior I am not "Enough performance..." While his assholes did not even let me try my luck. And my trainee master. Oh damn I hate him. I swear to you if they put me in a room alone with him to tie and multiple tool to torture him and that one says to me "make yourself happy." Even the best surgeon in the world not be able to pick up the pieces. " Said Dan, clenching his teeth as he talked about his trainee.

"What did he do to hate him so much?" Asked Hiiro.

"A by Aqua who played the secret episode of kingdom hearts birth by sleep?" asked Dan what Emu raised his hand.

"It pleases him to know that his existence exists in this world." Dan said.

"Why not me ?" Aqua asked.

"For thou hast lived it." Dan replied before starting his explanation.

"So I spent 2 weeks (I insist on 2) to write and encode a 8 bit kingdom hearts game telling some of Aqua's journey in the field of darkness between birth by sleep and Kingdom hearts first name . I had finished programming it before my second week of training a year ago. I brought back the game that day for the presented to Tetsuya Nomura the creator of the saga. The game was in my bag until everything was fine. Then at one point during a coffee break where I was with half the technical team telling me that I would introduce the game after finishing my service. It was one of the best things I could do I had a chance to earn an expensive enix square job once graduated hands in pocket." Dan began to tell me that he was closely followed by Emu and Aqua but slightly by Hiiro.

"So why do you hate your internship master?" Said Aqua.

"Because once I got back to the office I looked quickly in my bag without finding the record with the game. My internship master was no longer in front of his office and he did not even come to the coffee pose. Then an hour later as I continued to look for my game, I saw him enter the office with Nomura congratulating him for his game concept. And he had a DVD with my game in my hands and Mr. Nomura Propose to test this beta 8 bit knowing how much I am fan of the saga thanks to my training master. I played and saw it really but REALLY, a lot of similarity with my game limit plagiarism complete. Then watching carefully in the trash I saw the DVD of my game in chunk. This son of a bitch, took my game from me in a twist to some code to get rid of the original he had at hand and suggested it to Nomura. This guy stole my game and got all the merit and threatened to get me with a fake video of my trying to hacked the servers of the company. Dan said clenching the point. "This junk robbed me of my work and he amassed all the merits while I bring him coffee and he does not leave me a chance to prove myself. The only reason I wanted to buy this game is how they changed this game, the game I was robbed." Dan said pouring a tear before drying it and running at full speed out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emu cried.

"See Kuroto I have an idea to convince him for compatibility operation!" Dan shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"What is a compatibility operation?" Asked Aqua.

"An operation injecting a tiny part of bugster virus not enough to infect well heard. So that the body can produce antibodies and be compatible with the gamer driver." Said Hiiro.

"I see. And I want to know one thing." Aqua said catching the attention of the doctor and nurse.

"What?" Asked Asuna.

"Dan is cured when I was not killed. Why ? He told me that to heal the Buster Virus you have to kill the Bugster, so why am I still alive." Aqua asked.

"I think like it does not come from this world the Bugster virus to work differently on it and it just has to complete the game of gashat kingdom hearts." Hiiro suggested before going into the corridor and being followed by Emu Asuna and Aqua to a rest room for the doctors (for example to make a meal).

20 minutes later Dan arrived in front of Genm corporation and walked through the whole building before arriving in front of Kuroto's office.

"What are you doing here?" Said Kuroto to Dan.

"To offer you a walk. I want a compatibility operation." Said Dan, to whom Kuroto laughed.

"So you came..." Kuroto began before being interrupted by Dan.

"Do not play it with me how you think I knew you had the Shakariki Sports gashat on you when I stole it. I'm aware of your secret. Including for Kamen rider chronicle." Dan said, seeing Kuroto start to worry. "This is my walk: you do an accounting operation and in exchange I give you information on what you want. Knowing that I know for a lot of stuff about the future of the rider." Dan suggested winning Kuroto's interest.

"Really all I want to know?" Kuroto asked.

"Yes, but I want a little more." Dan said.

"I should have known. What?" Said Kuroto.

"Aqua. You leave her out of it. I am clear." Dan said as if he had the upper hand on the conversation.

"What if I refuse this part of the walk?" Asked Kuroto, thinking he was also master of the conversation.

"I'll go see the Ministry of Health and tell them the little thing you did to Emu 15 years ago. I'll tell them everything. Kamen Rider Chronicle, the origin of the Bugster virus, all without exception of what I know. And if you think about killing me Aqua know it too and I gave him instructions if I do not give him a new one. It will reveal everything to Emu and Hiiro. To keep the secret info reassure you you respect your by walking and my silence will ensure." Said Dan showing that he had total control over the conversation with the most misleading lie possible.

" Okay. You won. I just want to know is that Kamen rider chronicle will be finished?" Asked Kuroto in defeat.

"Yes. It will even increase sales of Genm corp." Dan said hiding much of the truth.

"Thank you." Kuroto said before taking his cell phone and calling someone. "Poppy, prepares everything you need to do a compatibility operation."

"So what do we do now?" Dan said.

"We'll wait for Poppy, who will not be late," said Kuroto.

Just after Kuroto spoke Asuna but with pink hair and a yellow short dress with skirt-level pink pixel patterns and a shape of enclosure appeared in pink pixels with a briefcase in her hand. She looked at Dan and said cheerfully.

"Hello I came to do your compatibility operation. I'm Poppy Pipopapo." The woman said to Dan.

"I know. I'm in a hurry so you have to make it please." Said Dan, still polite.

"Why are you so?" Kuroto asked.

"Let's say I have a surprise in my head and I need the operation for it." Said Dan remain mysterious about her intentions.

"I see you will not tell us more then I will not insist. Begins the operation." Said Kuroto.

Poppy opened the suitcase and took out a sterilized syringe with an orange product font.

" You're ready ?" Poppy asked.

"Yes." Dan replied, turning up his left sleeve.

Poppy put the syringe in Dan's left arm and injected the product. Dan felt a slight pain pass through the entire body but ignored him.

"Is there something else?" Poppy asked.

"No, I'll thank you." Kuroto said as Poppy disappeared in pink pixels. "Now we have to call the other 4 riders." Kuroto continued.

"Are you going to follow your plan so soon?" Dan asked.

"Now Graphite is no longer just a matter of time." Said Kuroto.

"We do not agree." Dan said looking through the windows of Kuroto's office.

Back in the CR Aqua, Hiiro, and Emu each eat a cake parcel while Poppy appeared in the room seen leaving Aqua speechless.

"Why ... Asuna is like that?" She asked.

"Asuna is only a disguise for when I have to work for the CR. This is my real me Poppy Pipopapo." Poppy said in a joyful tone.

Suddenly the screen of the room displayed a logo and a video conversation with Kuroto who receive the image of the group thanks to a camera placed to the disappointment of the TV.

"Emu, Hiiro. Went to my office right away. This is compared to the Ex-aid black. I will also warn Taiga and Kiriya, Dan is already too." Said Kuroto.

"We'll get to the CEO." Said Emu.

" Very good. See you later." Kuroto said closing the video conversation.

" I'm coming with you." Said Aqua.

"It's only about the riders. You're gonna stay here with Poppy." Said Hiiro.

"And why can I help you?" Said Aqua.

"Because he did say that well said that I, the intern, the law clerk, Taiga and Dan. Not the Bugster like you." Hiiro said with a touch of malice with the subtlety of a jackhammer in a library.

Emu was surprised by this gratuitous wickedness coming from Hiiro and decided to make him leave with him in the office of Kuroto as quickly as possible before it degenerates. Leaving Poppy with Aqua.

"Why do you do that with Hiiro?" Emu asked reproachfully to hide.

"You know why. I will not forgive the bugster what they did to him." Hiiro replied with visible hatred in his word.

"But it's peaceful and unlike Graphite and the other bugster we've seen and fought." Said Emu.

"And then a bugster is a bugster." Said Hiiro.

10 minutes later they are in the office of Kuroto with Dan, Taiga, and Kiriya.

"Now that you're all here we'll be able to finally get started, I've called you because now that Graphite is no more, the Ex-aid black is too dangerous to stop it. He has the ninth gashat. Shakariki sports, seen that the game is not yet complete I think the only way to finish it is to beat the Ex-aid black." Said Kuroto.

"But Emu has already beaten her. So why the game is not over?" Said Taiga.

"I think by beating it means dropping the rider's gauge from the Ex-aid black to zero." Dan said, winning a nod from Kuroto.

"You must beat him. It supports the Bugsters and will surely infect people instead of graphite." Explained Kuroto.

"Good bah we know what to do now that it's explain. I'll find him and take him the gashat." Said Taiga heading for the exit.

"The best thing is to work as a team. It is probably stronger than graphite." Dan said.

"We'll see who's right." Said Taiga leaving the office

All the riders leave from the office of kuroto which is followed by Dan.

"Why are you following me?" Said Kiriya.

"I'd like to ask you some questions." Dan said.

"You know what reputation I have with other riders?" Said Kiriya.

"Your reputation as a liar. Yes but a detail, I know for the Ex-aid black and you're right." Said Dan surprised Kiriya who was surprised that he was aware of it when he was not before the defeat of graphite.

" What do you want to know ?" Kiriya asked.

"First of all, do you know the truth about Emu?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Said Kiriya.

"And secondly did u create the reprogamming program?" Asked dan, tapping into the heart of the matter.

"I do not know how you know, but yes. Why do you want to know ?" Replied Kiriya and asked.

"Because..." Dan started.

A car braking loudly prevents us from hearing what Dan said and Kiriya was both surprised and enraged at what Dan said and caught him by the collar of his tee-shirt.

"You're totally tired or what?" Kiriya said grinding her teeth.

"I would only do with good bugsters. Those who do not want to do wrong. They will not kill those to whom they are connected to be complete. So go ahead, please. I do this mainly for one bugster. I just need a copy of your program that I will edit." Dan explained hand in front of Kiriya.

"I see I will think about it but tell me frankly you would not be in love with the bugster to whom you were tied?" Asked Kriya slightly amused by her question.

"Damn it twice the same day I'm asked the question. Why one is so interested in my love life." Said Kiriya

"Maybe it's too obvious." Said a distorted voice from the left of Kiriya.

They turn their heads towards the provenance of the voice to see the Ex-aid black riding the seal of the bike that Dan had made appear with the gashat Shakariki sport. Without losing time the two riders release their Gamer driver and place it on their waist before releasing their gashat rider. They press the button of their respective gashat.

 **Bakusou Bike!**

 **Magic the Wizard!**

"Henshin." Said the two riders placing their gashat in the slot and went into level 1.

 **Gashat! Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?! I'm a Legend Rider!**

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?!** **I'm a Kamen Rider!**

Once in their level 1 G Wizard placed his right hand on the lever of his gamer driver.

"Level 2 Henshin." Said G Wizard opening the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

The ex-aid black began to pedal on the road.

"Even running, we run the risk of losing it." Dan said, preparing to run after him before getting caught by Lazer.

"You forgot that my gashat is Bakusou Bike. Level 2 Gear." Said Laser, placing his hand on the lever of his gamer driver and opening it.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

He then moved into his level 2 which is ... a motorcycle.

"Oh yes, shit I forgot." Says G Wizard climbing onto lazer (N / A: Go there make cheerful joke if you wanted to.)

"And it's gone." Said Lazer that G Wizard started driving it (N / A: because unlike cars it necessarily needs a level 2 of a teammate to serve as pilot).

He followed as quickly as possible the Ex-aid black before arriving in front of him the percussion so that it falls of the bike and can start a fight strictly speaking. G Wizard took a black Gashat with a samurai on it he closed the lever of the lazer gamer driver placed just in front of the seal and descended from Lazer.

"Level 3 Gear." Lazer said as G Wizard opened the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou!** **Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

 **A Gacha!** **Giri Giri! Giri Giri Chambara!**

Lazer then wins a humanoid shape resembling a samurai armor.

"Now it is ours. We will be able to get rid of it without problem." Said Lazer before being arrested by G Wizard.

"Wait, we were lucky to have fallen on him. We have to go all together. All five." Said G Wizard pressing the gray button without inserting a gashat.

 **STAGE SELECT**

Then the scene around G Wizard, Lazer, and the Ex-Black Aid was transported to a beach where Emu, Hiiro, and Taiga appeared with them. They look at the Ex-aid black, then Lazer and G Wizard and understand why they are there. They release their gashat and emu also release the gashat Drago Knight Hunter Z. then press their button.

 **Mighty Action X!**

 **Taddle Quest!**

 **Bang Bang Shooting!**

 **Drago Knight Hunter Z!**

The gashat Drago Knight Hunter Z separated as in combat with Graphite, Lazer, Hiiro, and Taiga receive a Draco Knight Hunter Z gashat and press their button.

 **Fang!** (for Emu)

 **Blade!** (for Hiiro)

 **Gun!** (for Taiga)

 **Claw!** (for Lazer)

"Dai, dai, dai, dai, dai henshin! Emu said.

" Skill Level 5" says Hiiro

"Tactics No.5" says Taiga

"Level 5 gear. Said Lazer.

G Wizard released the Gashat Kingdom Hearts and pressed the button.

 **Kingdom Hearts!**

"Level 5 henshin." Said G Wizard.

Lazer and G Wizard close their gamer driver, and Lazer withdrew the Gashat Giri Giri Chambara and placed the gashat Drago Knight Hunter Z, G Wizard placed him the gashat Kingdom Hearts and Emu, Hiiro and Taiga placed their gashat in their gamer driver. And the Ex-aid black out the gashat Shakariki Sports and pressed his button.

 **Shakariki Sports !**

"Grade level 3." said the Ex-aid black in his distorted voice.

He placed the gashat Shakariki Sports in his gamer driver after closing the lever of his gamer driver.

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

(A/N: if you followed this it was only for Emu, Hiiro and Taiga.)

After Emu, Hiiro and Taiga enter their Level 1 all the riders opened their gamer driver.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X**

 **Gachan! Level Up! (Medieval-styled song) Taddle! Meguru! Taddle! Meguru! Taddle Quest~!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! (Go!)**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou!** **Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

 **A Gacha!** **Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Ex-Aid!/Brave!/Snipe!/Lazer!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

 **A Gacha! A part of light! A part of darkness! Such is the Kingdom Hearts!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!**

 **A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!**

The Ex Aid Black entered level 3 while all other riders are level 5.

All the riders faced the Ex-aid black who despite the difference of Level succeeded took advantage of the difficulty of cooperation between the rider that G Wizard tries to correct in vain this time. All the riders faced the Ex-aid black who despite the difference of Level succeeded took advantage of the difficulty of cooperation between the rider that G Wizard tries to correct in vain this time. The Ex-aid black ended up putting it to the ground and placed a bicycle wheel on his throat a strange energy giving a look reminiscent of a circular saw.

"You can do whatever you want, but he will not cooperate. They each have a goal that implies that they must be the only rider with the exception of Ex-aid. With the exception of him you are the only one to want him to cooperate in this battle lost in advance. I think I'm gonna finish with you now. Then I would take care of the bugster you protect." Said the ex-aid black in his voice distorting.

Behind his helmet Dan's eyes turn red for a moment before resuming their normal color without the other rider being able to see it. He quickly kicked into the black Ex-aid's torso and got up quickly before continuing to attack him violently again and again before removing the gashat Magic The Wizard and placing it in the slot for the attacks Without pressing the button.

 **Gachan !**

Suddenly the Machinewinger (the rider machine kamen rider Wizard).

(A / N: I had the idea that if Genm could use the Sports Gamer (the Shakariki Sports bike) without going into level 3 by placing it in the Kimewaza Slot without using the button that can be shown The rider machine of a kamen rider (or tridoron for drive), thanks to the gashat legend rider their correspondent.)

G Wizard used the bike to try to hit the Ex-aid black who dodged all attempts except one, or G Wizard used the handlebars of his motorcycle by braking violently so that the rear wheel of the bike was raised and hit the Ex -Aid black. Then Dan retired the gashat kingdom hearts returned in his level 2 form. Ex-aid, Brave, Snipe, and Lazer pray their gashat Drago Knight Hunter Z and placed it in the slot of the final attack and the Ex-aid black that raised and made The same with the gashat Shakariki Sports. And each rider pressed the button on the kimewaza slot.

 **Drago Knight Critical Strike!**

 **Shakariki Critical Strike!**

 **Magic Critical Strike!**

The 5 riders used their final attack on the Ex-aid black and he on them but the combined power of the combination due to him found himself with his rider gauge falling to zero. Yellow circuits appearing on him.

"His gauge rider is zero. He will die. "Said G Wizarde, resuming his civilian form with the other riders.

"Who are you?" Answer. Said Taiga.

"I'm Kamen Rider Genm." Said the Ex-aid black shivering in pain because of the circuit. "I now give them on death." He said taking the Gashacon Bugvisor and pulled out a white gashat without illustration, inserted it into the bugvisor gashacon and pitched the part with the two guns in his gauge rider.

A black mist escaped from the Ex-aid black before getting absorbed into the bugvisor gashacon with the circuit. An illustration with Dangerous zombie displayed on it. Dan ran to Genm to take the Gashacon Bugvisor but Genm withdrew the Gashacon Bugvisor a wave shocked and Dan was sent two back and landed on the ground violently.

"Son of a bitch..." Dan said grinding his teeth.

The armor of the Ex-aid black disappears leaving room for Kuroto.

"Mr. CEO!" Said Emu, surprised at the revelation, either with the exception of Kiriya and Dan who already knew it.

"You finally told the truth to the law clerk." Said Hiiro.

"So we were pawns for you!" Cried Taiga, the one who lost most in this story.

"Yes." Kamen Rider, Bugster. "You are only pawns in something that goes beyond you." Kuroto said a psychopathic smile disappearing in purple pixels, the disappearing beach leaving room for where Kiriya and Dan had stopped Kuroto. Dan with anger burning in his eyes ... literally hang for a second.

Kuroto appearing in a room resembling an arcade room abandon the Gashacon Bugvisor in hand with the white gashat always insert in, Parad waiting for him.

"You took Genm a while." Said Parad.

"At least I have what it takes to start Phase 2 of the plan. With giving them over death, I am now immortal. Me the Game Master ... I'm a god." Said Kuroto removing the white gashat with illustration appearing with the voice of the resounding gashat in the room saying his name.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"I'll give you a reprogramming copy. But promise me to use it only on her and those you deem worthy to be." Says Kiriya handing a USB key to Dan while they are in a forensic office.**

 **"Promised. And promise me by going to the rendezvous point that you give Kuroto to be on your guard." Dan said.**

 **"I'll show you the power of this gashat." Said Kuroto before Lazer kneeled his rider gauge almost zero with the Gashacon Bugvisor placing the Gashat Dangerous Zombie in his right hand as a belt buckle.**

 **Next chapter: The Real Threat of Genm.**

 ** _A/N: I hope this chapter you more. Do not hesitate to comment on this chapter. To tell me what you like and less like so that I can improve or find out what more it would make me happy. On this I wish you a good day or a good evening._**


	4. Chapter 04: The Real Threat of Genm

A few days later we are approaching the Christmas celebrations, Dan and Aqua were sitting on a bench with lunch quietly. Aqua for not attracting attention wear a blue T-shirt and a black long sleeve jacket.

"Do you think we'll see Kuroto again?" Aqua asked.

"Who knows this bastard to a large-scale project. It will take all the time necessary to realize it." Said Dan knowing perfectly the risks of projecting itself when it was finalized.

"Which project ? Aqua asked.

"You do not tell anyone, okay?" Dan asked, and Aqua nodded.

"Kamen Rider Chronicle. A game where humans can beat it as a kamen rider against the bugster in the real world." Said Dan, to whom Aqua opened his eyes, realizing what it would mean.

"Then it will be a world war." Deduced Aqua.

"I do not know but we can still prevent it. It will take a lot of effort but we will get there. Anyway we have Poppy on our side." Said Dan.

"What does Poppy have to do with this?" Aqua asked.

"She's a Bugster connected to no one like you now. It takes Kuroto, the bugster connect to 10 of his games. Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Giri Giri Chambara, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, and Drago Knight Hunter Z. It is related to DoReMiFa Beat. Time she is not killed or she will not consent to Kuroto's plan is safe." Dan explained before feeling his phone vibrate it out of his pocket to see the name of Kiriya display on the screen. Remembering that he had recorded the number of 4 riders after their fight against Genm he picked up and placed the phone in his ear.

"Hello." Said Dan.

"Yes, it's Kiriya. You can come to hospital I will wait for you there." Kiriya said hanging up right away.

"Well I'm meeting with Lazer." Dan said winning an amusing smile from Aqua.

"Really?" She said, making the ambiguity of Dan's phrase appear.

(A / N: this is a french word game (the language in which I write) in French as "rendez-vous" will say both appointments and a date. I know it sucks but it's make me laugh.)

"Not that kind of appointment. I asked him a favor and that's probably why he called me. Return to the CR or continue to walk and call you if there is anything new." Said Dan leaving.

After several minutes he arrived in front of a hospital where Kiriya was waiting in a white doctor's coat.

"I am close to assuming them. I'm close to working on night and day hanging god knows how long to put in apply." Dan said to assume if he made the slightest mistake.

"Then come and follow me." Said Kiriya entering the hospital followed by Dan.

He arrives in Kiriya office (I do not know if the forensic doctor has an office but we will say that yes) where he plugs a USB key into his computer and copies a program there.

"It is an act of great confidence that I do. Do not betray her." Warned Kiriya before his phone rang he picked up the phone, saw that it was a hide-and-go number and decided to drop out.

"Hello. Who is speaking ?" Said Kiriya.

"Allo Kiriya is Kuroto. I give you an appointment at the abandoned warehouse where Graphite died in 2 hours. Come alone." Kuroto said on the other side of the line before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Dan asked.

"It was Kuroto. He wants me to join him in two hours where Graphite is dead. And I have to come alone." Said Kiriya.

"Then I will come with the others with a minute delay to be able to take it back." Dan suggested.

"Okay. But one last thing. We do not kill him. He will have to answer for his crimes." Said Kiriya what Dan nodded with a glance showing that he regretted accepting his request.

"I'll give you a reprogramming copy. But promise me to use it only on her and those you deem worthy to be." Said Kiriya handing a USB key to Dan.

"Promise. And promise me by going to the rendezvous point that you give Kuroto to be on your guard." Dan said taking the USB stick. "We see it in two hours." Dan said coming out of the office.

Dan left to the CR with the key containing reprogramming in his pocket. Once arrived he informed Emu, Hiiro, Poppy, Aqua and the team leader in charge of the bugster virus, Hiiro's father, Haima Kagami. Then Taiga by phone.

"You suspect it's a trap?" Taiga said on the phone.

"Yes. But Kuroto overestimated his abilities. He thinks he has won in advance. Let us prove him wrong." Said Dan.

"Okay. How long do we need to reach him?" Taiga asked.

"One hour maximum." Said Dan.

"OK. But I'll have to put your gashat back on my travels." Taiga said as he tried to get the gashat of the other riders.

"The day I give them to you will have to be really desperate." Dan said hanging up.

"So Taiga will be on the plan?" Hiiro said with a hint of disgust.

"Listen to Hiiro. You do not appreciate it OK. But keep in mind that with genm the more one is better." Said Dan.

"The Bugster also understood it for us." Hiiro said, winning a curious look from Dan.

" Why this." Dan asked.

"We had two Bugster to face while you and Aqua was your date." Said Hiiro winning a flushing of Aqua and a worried look from Dan.

"Two?" Dan asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yes. The Salty and Charlie Bugster." Emu said calling the Bugster by their character name in the genm corp games.

"Shit. It is accelerating." Dan said worrying more and more.

"What do you mean ?" Asked Hiiro.

"Kuroto needs a bugster to connect one of the 10 gashat you two, Kiriya and Taiga had in your possession." Dan said deciding to reveal the strict minimum to let things go.

"Why ?" Emu asked.

"The final battle that will decide who enters human and Bugster will survive." Said Dan.

Hiiro was suddenly angry and grabbed Dan by the collar and pulled him towards him.

"Hiiro!" Cried Emu and Haima, surprised by his gesture.

"You have an interest in telling me everything you know." Hiiro declared.

"Ok ... but just the necessary ... Kuroto to develop through giving on the death of during our fight against him a level 10 gashat. And it's more dangerous than ever. Sufficiently for all to beat us. And if we do nothing he'll kill Kiriya." Dan said giving one more reason to go to the rendezvous point.

One hour later on his side, Kuroto is in the arcade room giving up working on two special Gashat capable of entering the two slots of the gamer driver. One with a round placed where the name of the gashat and supposed to find it up a dual gashat, the other without a double gashat, both completely black indicating that it did not finish.

"You're working on our gashats." Said an old voice as an old bald man with a white beard and yellow eyes with white clothes topped with a black coat with white gloves came out of the shadow, followed by Parad.

"Yes, mail will take time they are barely being developed." Said Kuroto.

"Soon the game will begin." Parad said amused.

"I agree but do not forget. G Wizard is mine." Warned the old man.

"Do not worry, time you let me Emu I would not encroach on your playing field," said Parad sitting in a chair and taking a portable console and playing a game.

"Good". Kiriya said, looking at the time. "It's soon time I'll go." Said Kuroto, taking a briefcase.

Once arrived at the rendezvous point he saw Kiriya who arrived in advance.

"We were two preferred to arrive early." Kiriya said mockingly.

"Maybe but I think you know why I wanted to see you?" Kuroto asked.

"No, but I wanted to tell you something. I am aware of the reason why Emu can use the gamer driver without having undergone an operation. I would tell him and we will arrest you so that you can pay for your crimes." Kiriya said with resentment at Kuroto.

"I see. But before you do that. We are close to christmas, so accept the gift of my pars." Said Kuroto opening the suitcase showing the gashat Dangerous Zombie.

Kiriya approached kuroto to see the gashat. He took it and sent the briefcase waltz.

"It will not happen the way you want. You will pay for your crimes by having what you escaped last time. The death." Said Kiriya placing her gamer driver at the waist and pulled out Bakusou bike.

 **Bakusou Bike!**

"Henshin." Kiriya said before inserting it into the first slot of the gamer driver.

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

Then once in his level 1 form he decides to use the Dangerous Zombie gashat.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

He placed the gashat in the second slot and before opening the lever he was taken with immense pain. He fell to the ground always turning with his rider gauge down until he only has one life point left.

"You really thought I had not thought about discovering the truth?" Kuroto said, stepping toward Lazer and forced him to look at him. "It was to test this gashat that I asked you to come." He said with a psychopathic smile on his lips.

He took the ghosat Dangerous Zombie and pulled him out of the slit before kicking him in the head.

"I'll show you the power of this gashat." Said Kuroto placing a belt buckle on his chest before putting the Gashacon Bugvisor into it by making a driver, the Buggle Driver.

"A driver ?!" Lazer said surprised as Kuroto pressed the gashat button.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

Suddenly the warehouse and its surroundings became a gigantic gaming area. And in parallel to the outside of the warehouse, Dan, Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, Aqua and Poppy arrive at the entrance when an arming of bugster recalling sbires (You know the kind of enemy you face during a level before you get to the boss) moving as zombies appear in front of them.

"A game area. We have to hurry. "Dan said as he and the other rider came out leu gashat and leaned on their buttons.

 **Magic the Wizard!**

 **Mighty Action X!**

 **Taddle Quest!**

 **Bang Bang Shooting!**

"Henshin." They say turning ready to face the bugster.

Back at Kuroto he placed the gashat the transparent part downwards leaning on his left.

"Henshin." He said inserting the gashat into the bugvisor gashacon before pressing the red button right next to the slot.

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!**

Suddenly Kuroto found himself in a shape resembling his level 2 but more skeletal, with a red glass visor burring on the part for the eyes and gauge rider.

"I'm Kamen Rider Genm ... Level 10." said Genm.

"Level 10?" Lazer said rising and the output gashat Giri Giri Chambara and passed to level 3.

The fight was lost in advance for Lazer, no matter what kind of blow he gave Genm did as if nothing had happened. In a desperate act to save his life he made his weapon appear and grabbed it.

 **Gashacon Sparrow!**

He separates the Gascon sparrow into two forming two small scythes and removed the Giash Giri Chambara and placed it in a split gashacon sparrow.

 **Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

He attacked Genm with speed and strength and managed to touch him several times. But Genm eventually grabbed Lazer's arms and took him the Gashacon sparrow, and then removed the gashat before throwing the sprawled gashacon to the ground.

"It is time to make you fall into the silence of darkness. You and the truth." said Genm pressed the two buttons of the Buggle Driver sounding a sound of slow and steady beep. Then he pressed the A button and launched a final attack.

 **Critical End!**

He made a good kick and gave Lazer a strong blow with his gauge rider fell to zero. Kiriya fell to the ground with an immense pain of yellow circuits on him. Genm took the gashat Giri Giri Chambara.

All the riders arrive where it finds Kiriya agonizing. They turn all except G Wizard.

"Emu... don't forget ... keep the smile ... and give it back to your patient ... I'm sorry... Jungo." said Kiriya before disappearing, leaving his Gamer driver and the gashat Bakusou Bike.

G Wizard rushes on Genm and gives him a shot that he blocked without difficulty and sending it a few meters further.

"Pressing to die". Gemn said pressing the buttons again but this time after pressing button B.

 **Critical Dead!**

Suddenly black zombie silhouettes with purple outlines come out halfway from the ground and attack G Wizard and triggers an explosion. G Wizard fell to the ground unconscious but did not disappear.

"Impossible." Said Genm, wondering why Dan did not die before jumping to an inhuman height disappearing from the rider's eyes, Aqua and Poppy heading off to Dan to make sure he was alive.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"Why does not he wake up?" Aqua asked iniquitously for Dan being in the CR under infusion.**

 **"I want you to help me beat Emu." Said a girl with a red jacket, a multicolored cap and a bag in Taiga.**

 **"Take that, when he wakes up gives it to him. He could give him the power to beat Genm." Parad said in the CR room where Dan is in a coma stretching the dual gashat not ending at Aqua.**

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!**

 **Next chapter: Deadline Approaching**


	5. Chapter 05: The deadline is approaching

Hiiro, Emu, Aqua, and Poppy look at the vital signs of Dan posting on a screen above him while he is lying on a CR bed connected to an infusion with an oxygen mask on his face.

"Why does not he wake up?" Aqua asked worried about Dan.

"If he said it true he cashed a final attack of Level 10. He is lucky not to be in the same case as we and the law clerk. He would not have survived. He does not have a gauge rider, why I do not know but it saved him. His just undoes his transformation and he fell into a coma. To try to avenge the law clerk." Tried to explain Hiiro.

"He wanted to avenge a colleague rider." Emu thought of Kiriya holding the Bakusou Bike gashat in his hand.

"You think we should do what?" Aqua asked as she approached Dan's bed and looked at her face.

"I do not know... but... he'll pay for everything he's done." Said Emu posing the gashat Bakusou Bike to take the gashat Magic The Wizard from Dan.

During his coma, Dan's mind opened his eyes and found himself in a gray place with smoking on the floor, with only one object in sight a bench with a sign next door. Dan sat there wondering what he was doing there.

3 Days later Christmas approached in a week. The existence of gambling disease became public Emu finished the pediatric internship that he had started shortly after the defeat of Graphite and began one in surgery with Hiiro as a trainee (who did not leave him any Margin of error), despite the fact that Emu was distracted by rethinking Dan's coma and the death of Kiriya.

A new bugster appeared resembling a red robot with a huge three-claw clamp, the Gatton Bugster. Ex-aid and Brave are fought with all their strength with also Genm in opponent. Ex-aid in level 3 using Dan's Gashat Magic The Wizard (offering him a form of rider mixing the sienne and that of G Wizard), takes care of Genm and Brave of Gatton Bugster. The Gatton Bugster gave Brave a twist and eventually fled. Ex-aid took the Gashat Magic The Wizard and inserted it into the slot of the final attacks.

 **Magic The Critical Strike!**

Ex-aid gave a powerful blow to Genm who fell to the ground before this raised with a black aura healing the apparent wounds on the armor. And ex-aid saw his rider gauge and was surprised.

"Your rider gauge ... it is empty!" Ex-aid said surprised.

"I have passed this stage." Said Genm pressing the two buttons on the Buggle Driver before pressing the B button.

 **Critical Dead!**

He came to ex-aid the same thing as Dan except that he simply resumed his civilian form before falling to the ground always conscious.

Genm part and Brave resumed his civil form and looked at Emu with disappointment.

On his side Taïga found himself in a room resembling a clinic to abandon where it seems to have chosen domicile.

"Why he did not disappear. We saw her just before with Kiriya. He should have had a game over and die and disappear. It is not normal." Thought Taiga aloud.

And in the corridor a girl with a red jacket, a multicolored cap and a backpack climbed to the room where Taiga is, once she got there they looked at each other without saying anything before Taiga cuts this silence.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Taiga, not leaving the girl with her eyes.

"I'm Nico Saiba. I want you to help me beat M." said the girl presenting herself.

"Get out." Taiga said, turning his gaze towards his computer screen.

Nico quietly approached Taiga and yelled in his ears.

"Ah, I have a stomach ache! And to the stomach! I have great hurt everywhere! I surely have the sickness of the game." she said kneeling on the ground putting her hands on her stomach, pretending she was infected.

Taiga falling in the panel looked at her surprised.

On his side Emu listened to Hiiro reproach him, his gashat as well as the Bakusou Bike and the Magic the Wizard posing on the table. With Haima beside him and Poppy visible in a TV screen.

"I told you ... a doctor to the lives of his patients in his hands. You count to mourn the death of the law clerk and the Dan coma for a long time." Hiro replied as his heart sank.

" He is right. Does not the condition of the patient worry you?" Haima said, looking at Emu.

"Sorry." Said Emu bowing.

Hiiro took the Gashat of Emu and Dan's.

"I keep your gashat. You can not be operated in this condition." Said Hiro leaving the room.

"He is right." Haima said, leaving the room.

"Hiro right, you have to focus on the patient." Said Poppy, appearing behind Emu, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes..." Emu said nervously.

Aqua, she remained as if she had been placed in the CR's room where Dan was, looking at his monitors to see the slightest change. She looked at her hands fixedly for a moment.

"Dan ... I hope a miracle will wake you up." She said, shedding a tear, sad about the fate of her friend.

For his part, Taiga has just finished Nico's medical examinations.

"The sickness of the game you speak ... you have invented everything." Said Taiga nervously.

"You're rather devoted. I had the right to an exam and everything." She said with an innocent mini-smile.

"How did you hear about me?" Taiga asked.

"Ah ... Thanks to the internet I believe. It's easy to find testimonials, you know ... So when are you going to beat M." replied Nico. Then seeing the Gashat of Taiga take them to observe them. "These are the games you use to transform yourself?" She asked.

" Hands off !" Said Taiga trying to recover but Nico dodged.

"How can games from the Genm Corps serve as medical equipment?" Asked Nico.

"That's none of your business." Said Taiga going to Nico to resume his Gashat.

On the side of Kuroto he is still in the arcade room abandoned with the old man and Parad discussing.

"How could you leave your company when it became so famous? What a pity..." Parad asked turning from left to right on a rotating chair.

"It's temporary, the time of Kamen rider Chronicle. The people will soon discover a world where one can not live without games." Said Kuroto.

"So... when will our Gashat be over?" The old man asked.

"We need a system capable of storing a large amount of energy." Said Kuroto pulling out the double Gashat and dual Gear Gashat. "We'll have to insert them in a bug to get test data." He explained confiding the Double Gashat to Parad and the dual Gear Gashat to the old man.

"A test, huh?" What if they fall into the hands of the Riders? Para asked knowing the risks.

" Do not worry. If a human uses these Gashat, it will be infected with an immense amount of Bugster Virus and will die on the spot." Kuroto replied.

Parad and the old man looks at their Gashat satisfied with Kuroto's answer and perfect savant what to do with it.

"It sounds amusing..." said Parad.

"Parad I could speak to you and deprive you." Said the old man, nodding his head to stand with the old man in a part of the room giving up where Kuroto could not hear them.

" What is it ?" Asked Para.

"I need a service." said the old man.

On the side of Emu and Poppy in disguise of nurse, they look after the patient a man of thirty years with the hair half-long.

"I told you to leave me." He said to the doctor and the nurse.

"It's our job to save our patients. You should understand, you who are a doctor." Poppy said.

"That's why I know my body." The patient said.

"Uh... why do you think it would be useless to operate?" Emu asked.

"We can do nothing." The patient said.

"I have pancreatic cancer. It is already at its final stage." Said the patient revealed that he is condemned. "It's not something we can do. Even if you cure me of the sickness of the game, I have no future. We all die one day or another. To be a doctor means to rub shoulders with death." He said.

Later Emu found himself sitting on a bench watching his blouse and stethoscope remembering the death of Kiriya who confided his Gamer Driver and his gashat before disappearing and Dan who is in a coma with Aqua at his chever A wife praying to wake him from her lover. Thinking again of a phrase by Hiiro.

"A doctor has many lives in his hand. Your emotions must not interfere." Said the voice Hiiro resonating in his mind.

"I know ... but ..." Emu said tearfully.

"Why do not you change jobs?" Said Parad's voice.

Emu looked around him before seeing Para on his left leaning against a barrier.

"Or did I have you..." Emu said, recognizing Parad before remembering for a moment before Dan arrived where Parad passed himself off as Genm to fool them. "It's you who made you look like Genm." He realized.

"I'm Parad. I always wanted to talk to you. When a human dies, it is the end. Saving it is a tough game." Parad said as Emu lowered his eyes. "In games you like so much, you can go on after you've been killed. Put on your white blouse and have fun!" Said parad.

"Shut up! It's because of your games that Kiriya is dead and Dan in a coma!" Said Emu.

"Calm ... Genm killed one and put the other in a coma." Parad said as Emu's stethoscope sounded. Poppy's voice came out.

"Emu! We need you urgently! We do not know why but Gatton is attacking Hiro!" Poppy said through the stethoscope. Before Parad takes him and pulls Emu's arm.

"Time you will be a doctor, death will follow you wherever you go. You think you can bear it." Asked Parad.

"Of course not ... no one can bear to see someone die ... I will not let anyone die." Said Emu pulling his arm out of Parad's grip.

"Even when it comes to saving lives ... you play it "No continue" ?" Parad said before taking Emu's shoulder and forcing him to face him.

On the side of Hiiro he faced the Gatton Buster in a drilled as Kuroto entered the scene putting the buggle driver to his size.

 **Gashan!**

"You stopped Lazer to stop him from speaking, not true, Genm. He stuffed his nose where it was not necessary to do research on Ex-aid. I'm heating up, are not I?" Said Taiga, also entering his Gamer Driver at the waist.

"That's none of your business." Kuroto said as he pulled out the Gashat Dangerous Zombie.

"I knew you'd say that." Said Taiga pulling out his Gashat Bang Bang Shooting, and both press the button of their respective Gashat.

 **Bang Bang Shooting!**

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

"Henshin." Said the two riders before turning.

Taiga inserted his Gashat into the Gamer Driver and immediately opened the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! (Go!)**

And Kuroto insert the place in the Buggle Driver and pressed the button located next to the slot.

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!**

Genm raced to Snipe starting their fight.

Back at Emu and Parad, Parad continued to stare at Emu, who looked down.

"If you do not want to see any more dead, use this Gashat. Use it to beat Genm. Show me that you can change destiny." Said Parad giving to Move the Double Gashat incomplete that Kuroto gave him. Then disappeared to the surprise of Emu.

Back in action Genm attacked Snipe who entered just like Brave in his Level 3. But because of the difference in level they do not stand up against the combined force of Genm using the separated Gashacon Sparrow and the Gatton bugster . They were obliged to resume their civil form. Falling down following a powerful blow. They tempt you with this statement but do not succeed because of the pain of the blow. With Poppy in his Asuna disguise coming in during the fight watching helplessly rider get beaten. Genm collected the two parts of the Gashacon Sparrow and was about to shoot Hiiro and Taiga on the ground.

 **Zudon!**

"Stopped." Said Emu arriving at the scene of the fight the gashat in hand with his Gamer Driver at the waist.

On the Aqua side she's still sitting at Dan's bedside waiting for him to wake up making something with what it seems to be metal and glass or transparent red plastic.

"You're still awake, are not you?" Parad said, entering the room.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked stopping what she was doing fixing Parad.

"A friend ... or an enemy ... everything depends on you. My name is Parad. And you did not answer my question." Said Parad.

"Yes. I'm still waiting. He sacrificed everything for me. I prefer to wait until he wakes up rather than risk killing me and reducing his efforts to nothing. I'm not prone to face graphite so Genm will kill me easily if I fight it." Aqua replied.

"You're sure there's nothing else. As for example feelings beyond the friendship towards him?" Asked Parad.

"I do not see what you're talking about." Nia Aqua.

"Are you sure. You stayed for 3 full days at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. Only a loving person or a parent could do this so much he worries." Aqua looked back at what Aqua looked down at.

Parad looked at Dan's vital sign to see that for a short moment the frequency of his heartbeats spent a second of oranges before resuming the normal surprising color Parad, who quickly regained his composure before stretching the Dual Gashat Gear Incomplete to Aqua.

"When he wakes up, give him that. He will have the power to overthrow Genm." Said Parad disappearing.

Aqua looked at the gashat with apprehension, before taking it and staring at it.

Back to Emu and the others. Genm looked at the incomplete double gashat surprised he received from Parad.

"Cursed Parad..." he said without riding and Poppy who was focused on the gashat Emu holds.

Hiding at the top of a tree, Parad watched the scene.

"It is time to take your destiny into your own hands, M." he said, without being noticed by the others.

"It's time to change my destiny." Emu said, looking at the double gashat.

"Emu ... what is this Gashat." Poppy asked.

Emu activated the Gashat no name was mentioned, and placed it in the Gamer Driver whose sound came out.

 **Ga-Gashat!**

The amount of Bugster virus contained in the Gashat caused Emu to inject, which felt an immense pain crossing it. A purple smoke with black outlines emanating from him. Emu squeezed his chest as the black outlines of the smoking took on the surprising and shocking scope of everyone except Genm the bugster remained motionless.

"Well, Parad. You're rather cruel with Ex-aid." Said Genm impassively to the suffering of Emu.

"I will not lose... nobody..." Emu said that the smoke returned to his body and that he did not fall on his knees. "Never again." Suddenly his eyes shine the same red as those of Dan in their fight against Genm the smoking out of him as he screamed in pain.

Suddenly the eyes of Emu become heterochromic left eye becomes light blue and the right orange. Smoking then did the same and infiltrated into the Gashat.

"What is happening ?" Hiiro said stupefied.

"Do not tell me..." Genm said surprised as the gashat leapt out of the Gamer Driver two meters above Emu.

Emu jumped up and grabbed the Gashat as it flies as it took on new color, the right half of the Gashat turns Orange and the left light blue, the orange half having a label representing two characters resembling the one on the Mighty Action X gashat 'A light blue and the other orange with Mighty Brother XX on. Emu pressed the Gashat and his name out.

 **Mighty Brothers Double X!**

"A new game?" Poppy said surprised.

"I will change the destiny of the patient with my own hands. Henshin!" Emu said inserting the Gashat into the Gamer driver again.

 **Double Gashat!**

Then Emu opens the lever of the gamer driver.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory, X!**

Emu then took a rider form Close to that of Level 1, except that the kind of haircut and separate into two locks of two distinct colors of even eyes, with the same color code.

"A new Ex-aid?" Poppy said as surprised as Hiro and Taiga.

"Impossible..." said Genm shocking that someone is creating a gashat without his consent.

Parad looked at him surprised with joy.

"I'll finish this game without "continue"!" Said Ex-aid running towards Genm starting the fight.

Genm tried to retaliate against the Ex-aid shot, but Ex-aid dodged them and returned the blows even stronger. Genm lost the advantage he had with Snipe and Brave. As if Ex-aid had reached Level 10.

"He competes with Genm ... Here is Level 10 of Ex-aid." Sourit was happy with this Power Up.

"I'll finish with you!" Said Ex-aid closing the gamer driver.

 **Gashan!**

A slow beep sounds as Ex-aid grinds with his arms.

"Daaaaaaaaaai henshin!" Said loud and clear Ex-aid opening again the lever of the gamer driver.

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!**

Ex-aid was then in a less potelet form as for a passage to level 2 this time was separated in two an Ex-aid for each of the two colors.

All those present on the battlefield remain on the ass so much they are surprised that Ex-aid is splitting.

"Impossible..." Genm sighed surprised.

" Hey ! "Said the Gatto Bugster leaning the top of his body to the left.

Poppy will run to stand in front of Hiro and Taiga pushing Hiiro on the way.

"He split in two ?!" Cried Poppy, not returning.

The two Ex-aid took a normal pose (relaxed) then turning the head one in the direction of the other a short moment and then noticed looked at each other.

"He..." they say look at each other.

" What does that mean ?" Hiiro said that he and Taiga are up.

"How did Ex-aid split in two?" Taiga asked in spite of the fact that he knew no one knew the answer.

"Uh... who are you?" Said the ex-aid orange.

"I am Emu Houjou." Said the Ex-aid blue.

"No, it's me M!" Said the Ex-aid orange.

"No, I'm Emu." Said the Ex-aid blue.

"I'm M!" Said the Ex-aid orange.

"No it's me." Said the Ex-aid blue.

They continue to play this little game while Poppy she does not know more or give her head and looks Hiiro and Taiga.

"Which one is Emu?" She said, starting to lose the thread.

"No matter! "Said the ex-aid orange staring at a weapon resembling a sword fencing pistol and ax. "I'll defeat you Genm alone!" He said, catching the gun.

 **Gashacon Key Slasher!**

"Wait for the patient to be treated first. Said the Ex-aid blue trying to hold the Ex-aid orange.

"Drop it off ! Said the Ex-aid orange.

"You have to defeat Gatton." Said the Ex-aid blue pointing the Gatton bugster

Then it starts again to this squander on who will be the target and Genm and Gatton had time to leave without making it notice the attention being monopolized by the two Ex-aid that beat like kids.

"Where are they?" Said the Ex-aid blue noticing the absence of Gatton and Genm.

"Hey ! Come back I have not finished." Says the Ex-aid orange

The Ex-aid B closed the lever of his Gamer Driver and removed his gashat Mighty Brother XX.

The lever of the Ex-aid Gamer Driver closed all by itself and his gashat jumped from the Gamer Driver. The two Ex-aid meet and leaves to Emu who fell to the ground the gashat Mighty Brothers XX in his left hand.

"I can turn into two Ex-aid." He said stupefied before he had a migraine and lost consciousness.

"Emu!" Poppy said rushing to him as Hiiro and Taiga realized something.

"My gashats." They say at the same time realizing that hanging the fight against genm he stealing their gashat, Hiiro feeling more guilty because there were those of Emu and Dan except the Gashat Kingdom Hearts.

"Genm had to take them in the battalion." Said Taiga from the battlefield.

Some hours later Emu, Hiiro and Poppy returned to the CR and Emu regained consciousness and looked after her patient. Hiiro went into the room where Dan found himself still in a coma and Aqua who put a box on the small table next to Dan's bedside and noticed on the floor a light red transparent shine and metal. Aqua turned her eyes and Hiiro looked at her eyes to see them red, as if she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" Aqua asked.

"It is rather me who should ask you the question you have not left his bedside since there is how you could have this box and what comes from the bursts on the ground?" Hiiro asked in return.

"I asked Poppy to bring them to me yesterday. I wanted to make a Christmas present for Dan when he woke up." Aqua replied.

"It is strange to say that you have to cry a Bugster does not cry yet." Said Hiiro, winning Aqua's anger as he stood up and gave him a shot that was heard throughout the CR and sending it to the ground.

"What they done the Bugster for you to be like that? In case you forgot it I was on your side since I was here. I would like to fight by your side but I do not do it to prevent Dan from being afraid for me in combat and may get killed. And because we did not try to hold him back when he attacked Genm he is in this state between life and death. You're a doctor but you're not doing anything for him." Aqua shouted as Emu and Poppy came into the room, hearing the sound of the punch.

Aqua looked at Hiiro with pity and anger.

"My friends even if they are fictitious had one's destinies worse than death. The one will sleep his heart out of his body time that it will not be restored and the other to lute to retain control of his body. I denied it for a long time but after all that he did... I fell in love with Dan... he sacrificed everything for me. And his little help him I would do the same." Says Aqua looking at Hiiro with a stern look.

Apart from the hospital where the CR is found, a young man wearing a long coat, red trousers, a tee-shirt resembling a white tee-shirt on which one would have thrown away the pink and purple paint arriving in front of the CR on a motorcycle identical to that used by G Wizard in front of Genm. The young man got off his bike and entered the RC as if he were not seen by doctors. And in front of the door leading to the CR passed a signet ring with an orange stone in agent's motive a door opening allowing a dragon to pass. The door opened, letting it in, then he made his way to a precise room without knowing where it was.

In Dan's mind he stayed on the bench waiting for something to happen and getting more and more to wait.

"I think I would not be more shit than in the class. Bah I found worse." He said.

"Is that many say at first sight." Said a voice from behind him.

He turned and saw a giant mechanical dragon with a red gem on his forehead that Dan recognized right away. The Dargon Phantom, the source of power of Kamen Rider Wizard.

"And shit. I'm your bumper that's it?" Dan asked with a hint of humor winning a dragon's laugh.

"No. Not at all." Said the WizarDragon.

In the room where he is in a coma the atmosphere calmed down and Hiiro looked at Aqua with a look other than hatred, understanding.

"Nothing can be done for him, until he wakes up on his own coma. This lasts for weeks, months, even years. We can just make sure he stays alive." Said Hiiro.

"And that's why I'm here." Said the young man from behind Poppy and Emu causing them to jump.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Said Hiiro, looking at the young man.

"I am Haruto Soma. Kamen Rider Wizard." The young man raised his left hand, revealing a ring representing a helmet similar to that of G Wizard.

"Wizard? You're the rider whose Dan pulled the power?" Aqua asked, winning a nod from Haruto who looked at Dan's body.

"It's almost like Fourze. Except that he died and came back to life." Said Haruto surprising the doctors, Poppy and Aqua.

"How it is possible?" Said Emu.

Putent time in the arcade Kuroto had placed the gashat Taddle Quest and Bang Bang Shooting in a port to connect gashat to a computer while a bar with a loading time written on it appears with only 5% of progression. He contemplated the gashat Magic The Wizard with ease.

"This gashat to prevent Dan from receiving a Game Over at the price of putting him in a coma because of the power of the attack. How can this gashat be born?" Kuroto wondered.

"You can find his coma as an advantage. He can not tell if there is a way to fight." Said the old man looking at the proto gashat dragon knight hunter with interest.

"It's true after all, if he knows about the origin of the bugster virus, he might also know how to defeat you. Or possesses more." Said Parad with a covetous smile.

"It's true but above all he has the means to fight you but he will do something before to wake him up." Said a voice in the resonant room in the room.

"Who is here ?!" "Said Kuroto grabbing his driver buggle placing him at his waist.

The owner of the voice turned apparent through pixels unveiling the rider who observe dpuis mirror the room where the doctors think, Aqua, Poppy, Haruto and Dan.

"Who are you?" Said the old man.

"A person came to help you." Said the mysterious rider.

"How did you get your Gamer Driver?" Kuroto asked.

"Where I come from, it's easy to get one under the right conditions." Said the mysterious rider.

"I see and how are you going to help us?" Said Parad.

"With this..." said the rider as a circle resembling a seal of magic appeared next to him.

He passed his left hand through the circle and pulled out a large briefcase. He put it on Kuroto's desk and opened it, revealing a dual blue gashat gear with a yellow circle and a label on the left revealing a game named Perfect Puzzle and on the other side a named Knock Out Fighter , A gamer driver, and a gashat resembling a mix of Kuroto's Dangerous Zombie gashat and Mighty Action X, Mighty Zombie X.

"You dared to create gashat without my consent, the Game Master." Kuroto said angrily against the mysterious rider.

"Yes and no. The Dual Gashat Gear is your creation in the future, some months to be precise. I thought that we had to speed things up." Said the mysterious Rider taking the Dual Gashat Gear and giving it to Parad.

"And the gashat and the Gamer driver?" Said Kuroto to the mysterious rider.

"I designed them based on mine to an exeption by, it is compatible with the bugster and I created this gashat especially for you." He said giving the gamer driver and gashat Mighty Zombie X to the old man.

Back to the riders.

"Fourze told me that he was killed one day by one of his opponents, the device that allows him to pass in its ultimate form. The cosmic switch. By using it on him while he was dead his friends brought him back from the dead." Explained Haruto.

"So we need a gashat powerful enough to make him regain consciousness." Hiiro said as he and Emu reflect as the only Gashat they have in their position are Baksou Bike, Mighty Brother XX, and Kingdom Hearts.

"Will that be enough?" Aqua asked out the incomplete Dual Gashat Gear surprising doctors and Poppy.

"We could have a chance saw that for me its to create Mighty Brother XX. One could see what its given." Said Emu.

"And if we are wrong. We could kill him." Said Hiiro.

"But Hiiro his friend, and with what he knows, he squeezed us a great help. And then we'll smile back to Aqua." Said Poppy, also using Emu's main motivation.

"... Okay..." Hiiro said after reflecting reluctantly.

Aqua took the gamer driver and placed it at the waist of Dan fessing to appear the strap. She then took the dual gashat gear and placed it in the gamer driver and opened the levers. Dan's body twisted with pain.

At the same moment in his coma Dan faced the WizarDragon felt an immense pain as purple fissures appear on his skin.

"What's happening to me? I am not falling into despair though." Said Dan.

"You're about to win a new Dan power. Part of my power. A power that will bring you closer and closer to despair." Said the WizarDragon.

"I will endure it ... to help Aqua ... Emu, Hiiro, Taiga ... to avenge Kiriya ... and above all ... to prevent Kamen Rider Chronicle from existing ... and if it ends up existing ... I will finish it before it's too late. " Dan said suffering the martyr while his gamer driver and the dual gashat gear appeared at his size but close lever.

Dan stood up ignoring the pain, he opened the lever with a blow and the WizarDragon entered the dual gashat gear.

In the CR Haruto room felt something shining in his coat pocket. He took the object in question and made his ring flame dragon shining with a thousand lights. A ray of energy came out of the ring and went into the surrender that gained on one side the WizarDragon with a warrior similar to Wizard riding him as he spat out his flames on a warrior similar to Genm, with the title Magic the Dragon.

Dan opened his eyes quickly shut the gamer driver, took the gashat and pulled out his gashat driver.

"If I find Kuroto's asshole again, I'll plant my weapon where I think." Dan said before Aqua took him in his arms. He returned the embrace and saw Haruto.

"OK you will have two, three explanations to give me on what happened the time I spent to paw." Said Dan.

For his part, Taiga did not know what to do. He no longer has his gashat making him vulnerable if a bugster attacks him. As he reflects on a way to recover them during his next meeting with Genm. He began to hear wheels, he went out of his office and saw Nico arrive with a rolling bag.

"What are you doing ?" Taiga asked.

"It's not obvious, I will not let you go, you will not beat Emu. So go and settle here." Said Nico.

"Like I did not have enough trouble like that." Whispered Taiga, hearing Nico, who grabbed his neck with his left arm to lower it to his level and bawl him.

"Then I recapitulate, Hiiro and Taiga we face the Gatton Bugster and Genm alone. They had their Gashat swallowed in addition to those of Emu and my Magic the Wizard. And Emu to win Mighty Brother XX. And you Haruto, a rider like Wiseman you said you had to help me and you'd be rewarded for that." He summed up, winning a general nod. "It is good news for me. Mighty Brother XX is a gashat that has two stadiums, the first individual level 10 and the one where Ex-aid is split in two level 20. And with my Dual Gashat Gear Wizard, the name is little inspired I know we have more Chance to recover them. Haruto, it's not too much to ask but I would like you to help us for this fight." Dan asked Haruto.

"Do not worry, between rider we help each other." Said Haruto taking a donut before eating it.

" _At this rate I will have to give Emu his level 99 earlier than expected._ " Dan thought, looking at Poppy's arcade post.

"What are you thinking Dan?" Aqua asked.

"We have to find Genm." Dan said as an alarm sounded from Poppy's stethoscope "Coincidence when you hold us. " How did he.

"The Gatton Bugster was on an airplane take-off runway." Poppy said.

The doctors, Dan, Haruto, Poppy, and Aqua leave in the direction of the provenance. While Taiga on his side had and did the same thing followed from Nico.

Once arrive at the place where it finds the Gatton Bugster while the old man, Parad and Kuroto watching Bugster and rider arrives. Dan and Aqua stopped in surprise, recognizing the old man.

"Master Xehanort..." said Aqua surprise where Dan gritted teeth of rage.

"How it is possible ?" Dan asked in surprise.

"In the same way as Aqua." Said Xehanort.

"You're a Bugster." Aqua observed.

"Exactly. And I hope your boyfriend can distract me." Xehanort said, blinking Aqua and Dan as he puts the gamer driver to give the mysterious rider who watched them without notice from the top of the plane.

"Emu, we're going to have a good time." Said Parad, pulling out his Dual Gashat Gear.

"Who are you?" Kuroto asked Haruto.

"I am the last hope." Said Haruto plating a ring with a black hand with yellow outline to his right hand that he then placed before his belt buckle in the hand a voice coming out of the car.

 **Driver On, Please!**

The Haruto belt turned into his driver.

"Emu, you go to level 20 and take care of Genm and Gatton. Haruto and Aqua Xehanort and very careful I do not know which he will be able to ride. I'll take care of Parad." Dan nodded a nod of Emu, Haruto, and Aqua as he and Emu placed their gamer driver at their heights and he released his Dual Gashat Gear and Emu released his Gashat Mighty Brother XX.

Kuroto placed his driver buggle at their size and Xehanort pulled out their Gashat and all those in possession press the button button of their except Dan and Parad who turned the circle of their Dual Gashat Gear with the part of the circle with the illustration of the game They want to use.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

 **Mighty Brothers Double X!**

 **Mighty Zombie X!**

 **Perfect Puzzle!**

 **Magic The Dragon!**

While the game title screens appeared those using Gashat appeared. Energy item comes out of Perfect Puzzle and scatters around the airport. While the dual gashat gear says the same phrase in a loop.

 **What Is The Next Stage! (for Perfect Puzzle)**

 **Let's going, The Dragon is coming!** **(for Magic The Dragon)**

Haruto pushed him upwards or towards the direction of two strikes of his driver and a sentence loops out of his driver passing the hand in the opposite direction from where it was.

 **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**

Haruto took his ring resembling the helmet of G wizard.

"Henshin." Say the riders while Dan, Emu, Kuroto and Xehanort place their gashat in their driver and open their levers.

 **Gashat !**

Parad simply pressed the Dual Gashat Gear button.

 **Dual Up!**

And Haruto put the ring in front of his driver's hand.

 **Flame, Please: Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!**

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!**

 **Get the glory in the chain, Perfect Puzzle!**

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis!** **Dangerous Zombie! (chanson rock entraînante, suivie par un crie de zombie)**

 **Dual Up : Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, This Is The Magic Of The Dragon!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighy Dead, Mighty Kill, Migh** **ty Zom** **~bie X!**

Haruo transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard, Emu in Ex-Aid Level 20, Kuroto in Genm Level 10, Dan into a more powerful version of G Wizard, Xehanort into a rider apparently close to Genm Level 10, and Parad In a blue rider without a gamer driver but naked slot to his right to place the Dual Gashat Gear on it.

 **Dual Gashat!**

"Kamen Rider Para-DX. Level 50." said Parad.

"Kamen Rider Z. Level 5." says Xehanort.

"Kamen G Wizard... Level 50." Dan surprised everyone except Parad who laughed amusingly.

"Kamen Rider Wizard..." said Haruto taking his emblematic break.

"Sa ... Showtime da." Said G Wizard and Wizard in unison.

"We will finish this game without continuity." Said the two Ex-Aid united.

Aqua made his Keyblade appear and the green riders the designated opponent at the strategy level by Dan. Wizard and Aqua attack Xehanort who just dodges waiting for the right time Genm and Gatton managing with difficulty the perfect coordination between the two Ex-Aid. And Para-DX tried to use Perfect Puzzle's ability to make a combination with the items on the field but G Wizard managed to take his place and therefore the combination of Item for him and a voice announced the names of the Items That he took.

 **Speeding-Up, Muscular, Stretch, Reflet!**

G Wizard then ran at an impossible speed and attacked Para-DX with force and efficiency. And took advantage of the combination of increased strength and speed and elasticity winning through the item to give a punch that percussed all the opponents joining them in one place thanks to the retreat give when receiving a shot. Genm went down the Emash Gashat as well as Drago Knight Hunter Z and Magic The Wizard. Both Ex-Aid and G Wizard take the fallen gashat. Then the two Ex-Aid each use a Gashacon Key Slasher and place their gashat Mighty Brother XX in the slot of the Gashacon Key Slasher. In it just closed the lever of his gamer driver. And Wizard placed on his right hand a ring representing an agent dragon with a sculpting foot thanks to his jewels. And did the same thing as during its transformation but on the right side.

"Sa ... final da. Said Wizard passing his right hand in front of the gamer driver.

"Kuroto, Xehanort ... it's time to see to pay for your fishing. "Said G Wizard opening the lever of the gamer driver while the keyblade of Aqua released from the tip of the stem and the teeth of the flames.

 **Gachan! Kimewaza! Magic The Critical Kick**

 **Double Gashat! Kimewaza! Mighty Double Critical Finish!**

 **Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!**

"Fire." Aqua says as the riders prepare to launch their attack.

Genm, Z, Para-DX, Z and the Gatton Bugster do not react sounding by the force of the blow that gives them G Wizard. G Wizard and Wizard jumped more than 5 to 10 meters from the ground and gave Genm, Para-DX, Z and Gatton two powerful kicks plunge the weakening and two sword-thrust give the Ex-Aid and a ball of Fire of Aqua supposed completing that they have hardly had time to avoid teleporting in the form of pixel except the Gatton bugster which exploded but of which Genm had time to absorb the data with its Bugvisor. The riders resumed their civilian form and Emu spat a bit of blood before losing consciousness getting caught by Dan and taiga wiped the blood on Emu's mouth before leaving for forcing Nico to follow him as she groaned because he Did not try to fight Emu.

"He evolved. We'll have to meet this soon ... G Wizard..." said the mysterious rider disappearing in pixel shape from the battlefield

Back to CR the patient left and promised that he would bust to live knowing in what state Emu finished to save him. Aqua she hid the box containing the gift of Dan to give it to him at Christmas while Hii reflected on why Emu and Dan managed to create a gashat before his eyes in a second to see a minute. Taiga analyzed the blood of D'Emu and discovered something that shocked him. Haruto part of the CR discreetly before meeting at the entrance of the city facing the mysterious rider.

"I did what you told me. I told them how Fourze and returned then fulfilled your share of the walk." Said Haruto, descending from his bike.

"Do not worry. I will accomplish it." Said the mysterious rider holding a ring with the silver Wizard symbolt adorning a pink jewel.

He broke the ring with a firm hand and threw the luster between him and Haruto, the flashes shining with intense light, giving way to a young woman who looked at Haruto wondering what was going on.

"Haruto... or are we?" Said the young woman, as Haruo took her in her arms and wept with happiness.

"Koyomi ... you were resurrected." Said Haruto, looking at the mysterious rider." How could you do that? "

"I have my secret. And especially that she has fully returned. She no longer needs to be recharged in mana she is fully resurrected." Said the mysterious rider before disappearing without Koyomi being able to see her.

"Who were you talking to Haruto?" She asked.

"I do not know myself." Said Haruto.

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"Answer me who is really Ex-Aid." Taiga said to Kuroto who smiled with his maniacal smile.**

 **"Go, reprogram, repromming." Dan said in front of a computer while everyone was away from the CR except Aqua who was sleeping.**

 **"You do not serve me any more, Bugster incompetent." Said the mysterious rider to Xehanort who twisted with pain on the ground.**

 **"Confront the Demon King Ex-Aid." Said Genm turning the circle of a red Gashat.**

 **Taddle Fantasy**

 **Let's going! King of Fantasy!**

 **Next chapter: Level 50 of Bravery**

 **Finally this chapter is poster. Sorry for the expectation I hope it to you more. Please comment it would please me.**


	6. Chapter 06: The will of a doctor

2 days after the end of the fight against Kuroto, Parad, and Xehanort, Dan was at Kuroto's office inside Genm Corp. Kuroto is no longer there since he was beaten Dan took advantage of the excavation hoping to find elements that can help beat Kuroto. But he found nothing. Not even information about gashat used to search his computer after easily finding the password knowing Kuroto, whose data he had erased beforehand.

"Obviously it would be too easy." Dan said.

He then decided to go to the section that developed the gashat with a crude drawing of a gashat taking both places on the gamer driver with on the right a kind of excrescence to insert something.

"I would like you to create it without any game or program." Dan asked the head of the department after proving that he was a Rider despite his age to be seriously priced by the head of the service.

"What will serve you a Gashat without any data or ability?" Asked the chief of the service.

"You will see." Dan said.

"Okay, come back in 3 hours and it will be ready for you." Said the service manager, whom Dan thanked before leaving the service.

"Now that I think about it, it's Christmas soon, I'll have to find gifts for others." Dan thought, looking at how much he had in his wallet.

Taiga looked at Emu's blood test in more detail.

"Ex-aid, to the sickness of the game. He's tired when he changes too long, huh?" Taiga read aloud the blood test of Emu as Nico knocked on the door window of the hall with a suitcase.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whoo! Whoo!" She said fervently as she walked into the room opposite.

Taiga opened the door and looked at what Nico is doing.

"What is this suitcase?" He asked.

"Well, I'm hospitalized here from today!" Nico said, opening his suitcase and taking out his things.

"What?" Taiga said shocking at how to tap Nico's incrust.

"I have my accessories, my watches, my hats, my toothbrush and my pajamas." Nico said moving his stuff.

"Pajamas ?" What are you playing at ? Taiga asked.

"Oh, it's only until you beat M, okay? Nico said as if it were normal.

"I do not remember telling you I would do it. Taiga said.

"What? What are you talking about ? I told you everything about me and you waited all this time to tell me that?" Said Nico throwing one of his clothes to Taiga on his face which he removed immediately.

"Get out and do not come back!" Taiga said coming out of the room.

"Stop running! come back! You old fool!" Nico said shouting at Taiga from the entrance to the room, as Taiga came out of his clinic, pissed off.

Nico then looked at his desk to see Taiga's gamer driver with the Jet Combat Gashat which is the only one he had not taken in his fight against Genm and decided something by approaching it.

From Emu's side he entered a hospital hallway that had fallen to the ground of exhaustion.

"Are you okay ?" Asked one of the two nurses who came right after him then the other quietly made fun of him.

"It's okay, it's okay." Emu said.

"Did you have anemia attack in full operation?" Hiiro asked arriving in the hallway while the nurses.

"Sorry. It will not happen again." Emu said.

"Give up your internship in surgery. You are not made for that. The job that suits you best... is to cure the disease of the game." said Hiiro, making his way down the hall.

"Huh?" Emu said surprised at Hiiro's compliment.

Once at the CR while Aqua was sleeping close to sleep, she had not been awake at Dan's bedside when he was in a coma, and told Poppy that his reaction was quick and easy.

"What? Hiiro did you have a compliment?" Poppy said surprised.

"I do not know if it was really a compliment. It was weirder than anything else..." said Emu eating candy against anemia.

"But no! he's not that bad. He finally admits that you're good with video games!" Poppy said.

"You think?" Emu asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Poppy said getting closer to Emu's Candy Bag.

" You want some?" Emu asked before his stethoscope emitted a ringtone signaling an alert about someone with the Bugster virus.

On Taiga's side then hers rang also went quickly to her office.

"It starts..." he said before seeing that his gamer driver and gashat disappeared. "That girl..." he said, realizing who had them and running away from where the person is pointing out how to infect that suspicious of who the so-called infects are.

Emu and Poppy wearing his Asuna disguise arrived on a motorcycle on a road under a bridge where Nico found a game on his cell phone.

"It's here, huh?" Said Emu removing his helmet and gloves.

"Yes, but..." Asuna gets off the bike, looking for where the patient is until she sees Nico. "This way, Emu." She said, pointing at Nico. "Nico Saiba? You called for an emergency?" She asked advancing towards her.

"How slow. You took some time." Nico said, putting away his phone.

"Sorry. Can I examine you?" Emu said apologetically before using her stethoscope to examine her realizing that she was not infected or at least that gambling disease did not break out.

"You do not have any symptoms. You have a fever ?" Emu asked before Nico shot his elbow in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

While unknowingly a woman and a girl begin to arrive under the bridge slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" Asuna asked, helping Emu get up. "Everything is fine ?" She asked

Nico stood up and took out Taiga's gamer driver.

"I will defeat you!" Nico said.

"How did you get that?" Asuna said surprised.

"Stopped." Taiga had just arrived at Nico without noticing the woman and the little girl having difficulty standing up. "It's not a game for amateurs. "

"What's going on, Taiga?" Asuna asked.

"Shut up and give-" Taiga said before being interrupted by Nico placing the gamer driver at his waist.

"Do not approach!" She said, the Gashat Jet fights in her hand. "M... you and I are going to face these games!" Says Nico ready to activate the gashat.

"How do you know my name?" Emu asked, getting up.

"Henshin!" Nico said, ready to press the button.

"Excuse us. My daughter and I need a doctor quickly. You're welcome." Said the woman, drawing the attention of the doctors and Asuna as Nico activated the gashat.

 **Jet C-C-Combat**

The gashat stopped by itself. Nico and the woman and the little girl were seized with intense pain and lost their balance on the floor. Asuna went to the little girl, Emu to the woman, and Taiga to Nico.

"Hey!" Taiga said shaking Nico with a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't touch me!" Nico said, releasing Taiga's hand from his shoulder.

"Keep quiet!" Taiga said.

"Do not worry, everything's going to be okay." Asuna tried to reassure the little girl.

Emu and Taiga use the stethoscope to examine Nico, the woman and the little girl revealing that they are infected.

"It's game disease." said Taiga.

"But she has no symptoms..." Asuna said.

"The virus was surely hiding in his body to grow." Hiiro said.

"The use of gahsat had to activate the virus and bring it out. And being nearby they had to be affected too." Asuna said.

"It's..." Emu said without finishing his sentence.

"Fool! Why did not you listen to me?" Taiga asked, removing the gamer driver and taking the gas.

"It's your fault! You should have defeated M for a long time!" Nico said getting up.

Suddenly, Nico, the woman and the little girl cries in pain and a bugster comes out of each of them. The Revol Bugster for Nico, the Charlie Bugster for the little girl, and the Kaiden Bugster for the woman.

"Revol..." said Taiga, looking at the bugster and Jet Combat gashat frustrated at not being able to use it without his Bang Bang Shooting gahsat.

"Charlie and Kaiden..." said Emu surprised outgoing gamer driver.

"Let the fight begin!" The Bugster revol said as the bugster charlie showed up a bike and the Kaiden bugster was preparing for a saber fight.

Emu exit the gashat Mighty brother XX and activate it.

 **Mighty Brothers Double X!**

"Henshin!" Emu said inserting the gashat into the gamer driver and opens the lever.

 **Double Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory, X!**

Emu was transformed into a Kamen Rider Ex-aid level 10 and faced the Bugster who has a considerable advantage being against several against one.

Dan who passed by chance with a sachet filled with gift pack. He examined the situation and guessed where in the story he is. But seeing the Charlie and Kaiden Bugster, he looked at the other people on the unconscious ground to recognize them and be both shocked and furious. He dropped his bag, put his gamer driver at his waist, released his Dual Gashat Gear and ran to the battlefield and turned it to activate Magic the Dragon.

 **Magic the Dragon!**

While the standby phrase played, he caught the attention of the doctors and Asuna.

"Level 50, henshin!" Dan said inserting the dual gashat into the gamer driver.

 **Gashan! Dual Up: Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, This Is The Magic Of The Dragon!**

Once transformed into a WizarSwordGun's Kamen Rider G Wizard level 50, he ran on the Charlie and Kaiden bugster fighting them with all his strength. and just as Kaiden prepares to attack him in the back, he attacks the mysteriously fair attack by placing his free hand behind his back as if he were holding an object to parry the blow.

"Copy." G Wizard said as two circles of magic similar to the one that appears when Kamen Rider Wizard turns up appeared respectively above the sword and the free hands at the same height.

The two circles go down below the hands of G Wizard and the free hand now holds a second WizarSwordGun to everyone's surprise.

"Rule number 1: Don't touch my family." G Wizard said before breaking loose on the Charlie and Kaiden bugster not giving them time to fight back.

Ex-aid confronted him without succeeding in doing him any damage.

"It's all you have?" Revol asked, mocking Ex-aid.

"Huh?" Why none of my attacks work? Ex-Aid wondered.

"Ex-aid. G Wizard" said Kuroto his buggle driver at his waist, lying behind him drawing his attention. I will erase your unauthorized game." Kuroto said before turning his gashat.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

"Henshin." Said Kuroto inserting its gashat in his buggle driver before pressing the button activating the processing and use Gashacon Sparrow.

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis!** **Dangerous Zombie!**

 **Gashacon Sparrow**

"We can play this game both!" Ex-aid said before closing the gamer driver. "Daaaaaaaaai henshin!" He said before opening it again.

Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!

"We will end the game in perfect cooperation!" Said the two Ex-Aids as Ex-aid O possessed the Gashacon Key Slasher and the two Ex-aid attacked Genm while the Bugster Revol looked perplexed at the fight.

"This war is more like a quarrel." He said not knowing what to do.

While every fight ended up bringing together the bugster and Genm together.

"I suspected it would not be easy. It's nothing. We collected interesting data." Said Genm before using the gashacon sparrow to distract the two riders to escape.

The two riders cancel their transformation and that Emu, Asuna and Dan bring to CR the little girl, the woman, and Nico for the hospitalized.

A few meters further Genm cancels his transform, he climbed stairs. And Kuroto saw Taiga waiting for him.

"Ex-aid to game sickness. Kiriya discovered it and that's why you silenced it, did not you?" Taiga said.

"The former radiologist is still an observer." Kuroto said.

"Since when do you know?" Taiga asked.

"Emu Houjou is the first person in the world to have been infected with the Bugster Virus." Kuroto said shocking Taiga.

"The first?" Five years ago, before Zero Day? Taiga said.

"Six years ago, a doctor used him as a guinea pig." Kuroto explained.

"A doctor?" Taiga said surprised.

"The head of Next Genome Laboratories, Michihiko Zaizen. He introduced the virus into Emu Houjou's system to create a new life form. A Bugster. But the experiment has failed and everyone present is dead because of the virus. Emu Houjou was saved and could live normally without knowing what had happened." Kuroto said hiding part of the truth in Taiga.

"You talk a lot about a guy who silenced Lazer." Taiga said.

"He wanted to eradicate the Bugster Virus. It is destiny that awaits all those who have such a ridiculous goal." Kuroto said, leaving.

Hiiro having heard everything from his hiding place.

"What does it mean?" Hiiro asked.

Back at the CR, Nico the young woman and the little girl are lying each on a different hospital bed just waking up. Nico straightened up as the girl and the woman look each other to see Dan in the space between them sitting in a chair waiting for their wake up.

"Dan..." said the woman, recognizing him.

"Onii-chan... it's really you." Said the little girl about to cry.

"Yes mom, Yuki. It's me." Dan nodded, shedding a tear knowing what his mother and sister are risking.

"We thought you had run away." Dan's mother started crying with joy at seeing her son again.

Dan's mother and younger sister straight up to get out of their respective beds to take Dan's arm of joy. Dan decided to break the embrace and looked at them anxiously.

"What is Onii-chan?" Yuki asked Dan.

"Remember the kamen rider ex-aid series?" Dan asked, nodding to his mother and sister. "Well we are in the world of this series and you are infected by the Bugster virus. I promise you that I will heal you." He said surprising his mother and sister.

"But even if you tell the truth. You could not heal us you're not even a Rider." Dan's mother said as Asuna arrived for their talk.

"Actually Mrs. Your son has become a rider. And even one of the best but the ministry of health still does not want him to work with us. Because he does not have a doctor's license." Asuna said.

"Pay where I do not care. Kuroto protects the bugsters that infected them while I work where I did not kill the bugsters." Dan said before getting out of the room with a determined step.

He arrived in the CR rest room where he had put the bag containing the Christmas gifts he hid behind Poppy's arcade terminal. And leave by running to Genm Corp to recover the gashat he has to ask.

Back to Emu and Asuna takes care of Nico while Dan's mother and sister are lengthened for rest.

"How do you feel?" Asuna asked Nico.

"Where am I?" Nico asked.

"This is the hospital room of the CR." Asuna said.

"I'm leaving..." said Nico preparing for this survey.

"Wait, you have to rest." Emu said trying to hold her back.

"Get out." Nico said trying to jostle Emu who stayed on his way.

"It's too dangerous!" Emu said.

"I do not want to be treated by you!" Nico said falling from his hospital bed trying to dodge Emu making Yuki laugh at the ridiculousness of the scene.

"Everything is fine?" Emu asked, trying to help him up.

"Get out! Don't touch me!" Nico said backing away.

"This is our first meeting, right? I have done something wrong ?" Emu asked.

"You do not even remember it... you're bad." Nico said looking Emu straight in the eye.

"Follow me." Asuna said to Emu getting up and going out of the CR room with him. "Do not you really know her? Asuna asked.

"Did I meet him? I do not think so..." Emu said, climbing the stairs to the rest room.

"Try to remember. You're the only one whose attacks do not work on Revol, right? I'm sure it's related to the stress of the patient. Asuna said.

"Um... I really do not see." Emu said as Hiiro enters the CR.

"The internal. I have a question to ask you. Why do you want to become a doctor?" Hiiro asked Emu.

"Huh?" Emu said surprised at his question.

"Why ? Do you remember that he was saved by Secretary Hinata 16 years ago, right?" Asuna said.

"But after that, you have completely immersed yourself in video games." Hiiro said sitting on a chair.

"I was not sure I had what it took to be a doctor. So I trained to play. It is during the exams for entry to university 6 years ago that I put seriously." Emu said.

"6 years ago ?" Hiiro asked.

"Uh, yes..." Emu replied.

Nico she got back on the bed always upset by Emu.

"He's... annoying..." she said remembering a tournament where he participated 6 years ago thinking back to an event from his past.

Flashback

In a video game tournament, a young man is facing Emu who dominated him largely.

" _This is the final of the 2010 Fighter Cup!_ " Says the presenter

Nico was right in front of the stage where the confrontation unfolded watching him closely.

" _Serious?_ " The young man said to Emu not understanding how Emu could have such an advantage over him.

" _What an incredible power!_ " Says the presenter.

End of flashback

"I was competing in a fighting game tournament. I wanted to win so I practiced day and night. At the end of the tournament, my body dropped and I collapsed. I had a dream. I do not remember it very well, but ... I think it was about my operation 16 years ago." Emu recounted.

"Your operation?" Hiiro said.

" Yes. I then realized that things had to change so I stopped the video games and I focused on my studies." Emu said.

"And you ended up succeeding?" impressive! Asuna said.

"Was it really a dream?" Hiiro said.

"Huh?" Emu said puzzled.

"So?" Hiiro said clapping his hands on the violently waking Aqua table that made no sound.

Suddenly he received a video call on a screen. Asuna picked up the video call and Taiga appears on the screen.

"Taiga." Asuna said surprised.

"Ex-help... Niko Saiba forgot his stuff here. They annoy me so come and get them." Taiga said before cutting off the call.

"I must be the one who will defeat Ex-aid." He said to himself.

On the side of Kuroto he analyzed them on mighty brother XX and the Dual Gashat Gear Wizard while Parad played a rhythm game with a drumset and Xehanort sat on a chair in a rage for not being able to defeat Dan.

"We'll say both Ex-aid are at level 10." Kuroto said.

"So if we combine them, it gives level 20?" Parad said, throwing the chopsticks and getting up from the seat where he is sitting.

"And on the side of G Wizard, he can use the wizard's ring spells just by saying the name of the spell he wants to use. I would ruin my precious time trying to recover their gas. Xehanort, Parad, you had to do it. Use the bugster as bait." Kuroto said, gaining Xehanort's interest where Parad listened to him.

"Okay." Xehanort said rising.

"You're sure?" Says Parad.

"A little warm up can't hurt you long enough to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle." Kuroto said before Parad and Xehanort left the room.

Back to Dan he left Genm Corp with the virgin gashat in his hand and put it in an inside pocket. He made his way to the CR and once there he turned on a computer, plugged in a port to place a double gas, he put the gashat and plugged the USB key Kiriya him to give and installed reprogramming in the gashat, without explaining to Aqua asked him what he is doing and he only remained vague in his explanations. Then hang that installation he decided to go down with Aqua where is Nico, the mother of Dan and Yuki.

"Who is Dan?" His mother asked.

"This is your girlfriend Onii-chan?" Yuki innocently said, making Dan and Aqua blush, which in turn asked for Dan's reaction if he had heard his confession during his coma.

"No. It's just a friend Yuki. Aqua here is my mother, Mai and my sister Yuki. Mom, Yuki, this is Aqua." Dan said, making the presentations.

"Hello." Aqua said to Dan's mother and sister.

"Mom, Yuki... how did you get here?" Dan asked.

"We do not know. All we did was use the game in your ps4 and we finished here once the game started. We did not feel well, we were looking for someone who could bring us to a doctor as we did not know where we were, we came across a doctor and then we fainted. You must know the rest." Mai explained.

" I see. That's what happened to me too. The person who put the game CD in the package must have an idea through the head." Dan said before turning to Nico.

"What do you want ?" She said as Dan gave her a stern look.

"You are the most irresponsible person I know. You went on a crusade against a person for a defeat story in a video game tournament." Dan said, gaining a shocked look from Nico.

"Commet you know. No one but me has the space to remember." Nico said.

"That's not the question. My family is in danger and the bugster virus is completely declared in them by your fault for a simple defeat. I have more reason to take revenge on someone than you." Dan said.

"Yeah, like what?" Nico said.

"During my internship at Square Enix, my intern master flew the disc containing a fan game on which I worked 24 hours a week. He changed my name by his own and showed it to Tetsuya Nomura himself. even who enjoying the game asked him to make a version with the gameplay tweaking and the graphics engine of Kingdom Hearts 3. And he threatened me that if I told him the deception and if I do not give him my salary. He will show a fake video of me stealing from the company's premises. As a result, I am obliged to comply with his requirements so as not to risk ending up with a criminal record or even not to be involved in my favorite video game business." Dan told Nico his story as his family listened to him.

"You never told us." Mai said.

"You see Nico. There is more terrible than a defeat. There to lose his own creation. Think about it because you like it or not you put yourself in danger for something so stupid. And by your fault the bugster virus which until then it had only the symptoms declared itself on my family." Dan said, leaving the room leaving Nico speechless, a guilty look in his face.

As Aqua began to chat with Dan Nico's family, they watched and listened to them. And in addition to her story she was moved by what he experienced and how his sister talks about moments together as if they were not brother and sister but father and daughter.

Dan went back to the computer and looked up as he saw a loading bar filled in three quarters.

"Patience Emu. It soon finished Genm's immortality." Dan said, still looking at the loading bar.

On the side of Kuroto he began to encode two games called respectively "Taddle Fantasy" and "Bang Bang Simulation" with a dual Gashat Geart virgin connect to his computer.

"You'll see Emu, my divine talent will beat you." He thought aloud.

On the side of Emu and Asuna they arrive at a warehouse near the Taiga Clinic.

"I have a bad feeling. I hoped it was not a trap." Asuna said.

"Impossible..." Emu said.

" Here you are ! it took time." said Taiga, arriving in the warehouse with Nico's suitcase. "His business is here." He said pointing the suitcase.

"Thank you. I'll go back." Emu said, coming forward and kicking Taiga in the stomach.

"You can take his things but your gasps stay here." Taiga said.

Hiiro came out of the place where he had been hiding and watching the scene before seeing Parad, Xehanort and the Revol, Charlie and Kaiden Bugster. Asuna she took out her phone and called Dan.

"It's boring." Says Parad.

"Take advantage of someone's business to bait someone and steal business from him?" Xehanort said.

"You're really not funny." Says Parad.

"You will face us instead. With or without gashat." Xehanort said as he and Parad pull out their Gashats and snap them into action.

 **Mighty Zombie X!**

 **Perfect Puzzle!**

 **What Is The Next Stage!**

"Henshin." They say before starting their transformation with the gas button for Parad and his gamer driver for Xehanort.

 **Gashat !**

 **Dual Up!**

 **Get the glory in the chain, Perfect Puzzle!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighy Dead, Mighty Kill, Migh~ty Zom~bie X!**

Para-DX and Z accompany bugster attack Hiiro and Taiga who are not transforming. The Bugster attacked Emu, who took Mighty Brother XX gas and put his gamer driver at his waist before turning it on.

Dan, seeing that the installation of the program had just ended, removed the Gashat. But he decided to hide it in the same place where he hid his Christmas shopping while waiting for the right moment. He left as fast as possible towards the warehouse where are Emu in Ex-aid level 20, Asuna, Hiiro and Taiga and arrived with his gamer driver at the waist and his dual gashat in hand before engaging Magic The Dragon.

 **Magic the Dragon!**

While the standby phrase that plays he kept his attention on Z.

"Level 50, henshin!" Dan said inserting the dual gashat into the game driver.

 **Gashan! Dual Up : Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, This Is The Magic Of The Dragon!**

"Both Ex-Aids focus on Kaiden and Charlie. Para-DX, Z and Revol are mine." G Wizard ordered strategically ready to face them all three.

"You're really too sure of yourself. To conquer you will be better." Xehanort said, ready to attack G Wizard who made the WizarSwordGun appear.

"Copy." He said, earning a second WizarSwordGun for the fight.

G Wizard was the first to attack and managed to keep pace despite the blows from behind Z and Para-DX who manipulated the items to have the best combination and Revol who deals with him to distract him with remote attacks. He ended up losing by a simultaneous blow of the 3 bugsters forcing him to resume his civil form.

"You're not that strong." Z said, holding him by the collar.

"Maybe Xehanort. But I have a head start on the scenario that governs your pathetic existence." Dan said, injuring Z in his pride.

"Like father, like son. Both are big mouths." Z said, ready to hit him in the face.

Dan wondered how Xehanort knew his father but closed his eyes hoping the attack would not kill him. But someone fired on Xehanort still turning into Kamen Rider Z but despite that the shot managed to hurt him and he let go of Dan. All look where the shooting came from to see a man wearing a black jumpsuit reminiscent of a pirate with a helmet reminiscent of a black tricorn hat with a visor with a reddish menacing style. (A / N: imagine the Gokai Red but black instead of red and the visor of the color of that of Abare Killer.) He held in his right hand a pistol resembling a flint which had served to shoot Z and in the left a sword similar to that of pirates with a golden blade.

"Who are you?" Z asked furiously that he was stopping him in his action.

"A coward like you does not know my name." The man said before pointing it with his sword. "I will be your opponent." He said, imposing himself in the battle.

"Your insubordination will cause you your loss." Z said, revealing a weapon with the appearance of a hammer with a button A and B on one side with the same voice as the Gashat saying the name of the weapon.

 **Gashacon Breaker**

Z then pressed the A button, bringing out a sword blade from the top of the hammer.

 **Jaken**

The two warriors ran toward each other while everyone was a spectator stopping their respective struggles wondering who this mysterious individual might be.

The fight was intense Z giving everything he had. But the man managed to block each of his shots with his sword before shooting him in the head followed by some movement taunting Z to annoy him more. The more Z became angry, the more his movements became predictable until the man stood several meters away from Z and lifted up a part of each of his weapons before inserting a key into each one and tossing them back to them. original location and that a voice does not come out of both arms.

 **Final Wave**

The gun barrel and the blade of the sword shine a black glow and Z took his gashat and placed it in a slot on the back of the Gashacon Breaker.

 **Gashan Kimewasa**

 **Zombie Critical Finish**

The blade of his sword also shone but of a white color. The man fired with his pistol before sounding a sword in the area with the drawing of the blade arriving on the draw pull increasing its size and power. Z sensing the power of the attack decided to parry it with his sword but began to falter so a silhouette arrived and deflected the attack with a spear at the Charlie Bugster that exploded on impact.

Back to CR

Circuits begin to shine on Yuki before disappearing. She got up from her bed feeling her condition improve.

"What's going on Yuki?" His mother asked him.

"I feel good mom. It's like I'm not infected anymore." Yuki said happily.

Back to the warehouse

Everyone Para-DX and Xehanort who resumed his civil form because of the power of the attack in particular were surprised at the person who deflected the attack. This is the Rider who give Xehanort his gamer driver and him and Parad their gashat.

"The time has come for you two and Kaiden to slip away." Says the rider to Para-DX and Xehanort.

They reluctantly accept and disappear from the battlefield.

"Who are you?" Dan asked.

"You'll be one soon. G Wizard. I can assure you." The mysterious rider cocking his spear before disappearing.

"And you who are you?" Taiga said hurting because of Para-DX's attacks on the man who helped them.

"I'll tell you if we meet again." Said the man pulling out a foldable phone with a lock and a golden symbol instead of a screen and placed it as if he was calling.

"Tia send me a rope we did what we had left to do in the area." He said as a rope fell from the sky. The rider looks up to see a black galleon with the same symbol as on his helmet and torso, flying that he had never noticed until now. The man took the rope and she went back with him on the galleon which took off in space.

"What the fu..." Dan said, unable to finish his sentence remaining speechless.

On the side of the bugsters they are back in their headquarters where Kuroto is also with the mysterious rider while he stared at Xehanort with his posture a strong dissatisfaction.

"You were stupid trying to kill him." Said the rider to Xehanort.

"Really though, I almost did it when I confronted him. If this guy had not appeared I would have even succeeded." Xehanort said.

Kuroto and Parad them remain behind while the new Gashat Gear Dual has just ended and he removed it from its support.

"Maybe, but you seem to forget who is the one who offered you power that rivals the current power of G Wizard. I will not let you do what it seems to you if it hampers my plans." The rider said, clearly threatening Xehanort.

"I do not remember having to obey you." Xehanort said trying to attack the rider by revealing a keyblade.

The mysterious rider ducked the blow and then made a spear appear and struck Xehanort with the handle that took him full force whipping him against one of the walls.

"I leave you one last chance. Do not disappoint me or you will pay them dearly." The rider said before leaving the room.

Xehanort rushed to a case containing the gas that Kuroto uses for his level 1 and 2 and 9 other gashat which are monochrome versions of the Taddle Quest Gashat to Drago Knight Hunter Z.

"What are you doing with Proto Gashat, Xehanort?" Kuroto asked, getting up from his chair before seeing Xehanort take Mighty Action X's proto Gashat and Bakusou Bike, and Drago Knight Hunter Z.

"I need Kuroto. With the power of Gashat combine mine I can beat the riders." Xehanort said, rising with confidence.

"I see you take the other two bugsters and do what you want." Kuroto said.

Xehanort smiled at the statement before leaving their headquarters with the other two bugsters.

"Parad, watch the but does not intervene until new order of agreement." Kuroto told Parad who was holding his own Gashat Gear Dual.

"Okay. I can at least enjoy the show." Parad said, heading for Xehanort.

On the Rider side they are all including Taiga in the CR and in the meeting room with Poppy, Aqua, and Yuki who was on Dan's lap.

"Onii-chan are you going to cure Mom?" Yuki asked, hugging her brother in her bars with tears in her eyes.

"Yes don't worry. I'll heal her and we'll catch up on lost time." Dan hugged his sister and stroked her head to reassure her.

"So. What are we doing? you are the only two who can transform you for the moment." Taiga looked out the window to see the room where Nico and Dan's mother were.

Dan lacerated his sister, who went off to join their mother and advanced towards Taiga before giving him a violent punch in the face making him fall to the ground.

"That was for attempting an ambush on Emu to steal his Gashats." Dan said before taking a chocolate donut on the table. "And to answer your question: it's simple. Kaiden unlike Revol, Emu can touch him and hurt him more. Then he will take care of him and me of Revol. Aqua, Poppy, take care of my sister in our absence, while Iiro and Taiga take care of my mother and Nico. So how are you?" Dan offered.

Nobody seemed to disagree with his solution, which divides things well enough. Which came down to: Emu and Dan against the bugsters, Poppy and Aqua take care of Yuki to keep her from being sad and worried about her mother, and Hiiro and Taiga doing their doctor's duty helping the patients. Dan went down the hall and Aqua followed him before he stopped before entering the room where the patients are.

"Dan..." said Aqua drawing his attention.

Dan turned around and Aqua did something that surprised him. She grabbed his collar and kissed her on the lips. Dan's eyes widened in surprise, but he closed them and kissed him deeper. When the kiss stops Dan looks at Aqua with surprise and can't seem to find the words before finally speaking.

"What was that for?" Dan asked.

"For two things. The first: to reveal what I feel. And the second: give you another reason to come back in one piece." Answered Aqua.

Dan brought his mouth to Aqua's ear and whispered.

"If I go out during the evening you may have another way to express what you feel for me." Dan whispered, making her blush.

They end up entering the room and explain the situation to Yuki, Nico, and Mai.

"I see. I trust you my son." Mai said to Dan as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"If I miss it's not you who will die it's Nico so it's okay." Dan said with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Nico shouted after hearing Dan's remark.

"Oh, if we're not laughing anymore." Dan said to make everyone laugh in the room except Nico who sulked.

Taiga and Hiiro enter the room while Dan, Aqua and Yuki come out.

"I trust you. OK Hiiro." Dan said.

"Do not worry, I'm the best doctor." Hiiro said.

"And empathic of the world." Dan said as the door closes.

Emu and Dan eventually arrive at the same warehouse where their last clash took place and to their surprise the bugsters and Xehanort turn into Kamen Rider Z wait for them with Parad from the warehouse roof with the mysterious rider next to him while they do not show themselves.

"So you were waiting for us." Emu said leaving the Gashat Mighty Brother XX.

"We will save our patients so I hope you will be cooperative." Dan said, taking out his Gashat Gear Dual Wizard.

"As if we were going to be." Z said as Emu and Dan activated their Gashat.

 **Mighty Brothers Double X!**

 **Magic The Dragon!**

"Daaaaaaaaaai henshin!" Emu said inserting his Gashat into his game driver.

"Level 50 henshin!" Dan said, also inserting his Gashat into his game driver.

 **Double Gashat!**

 **Dual Gashat!**

Emu first opened the lever of his gashat level 10.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory, X!**

He closed his lever and he and Dan once opened it for Dan to be changed to Kamen Rider G Wizard Level 50 and Emu in Ex-Aid Level 20.

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!**

 **Dual Up : Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, This Is The Magic Of The Dragon!**

"I'm going to finish this game without going on." The two Ex-Aid said.

"Sa... showtime da. Said G Wizard.

The two Ex-Aids start facing Kaiden while G Wizard was attacked by Z during his fight against Revol. G Wizard dodged Z's shots and managed to redirect them to Z and after a while G Wizard decided to try a new tactic.

"Drago Timer." Said G Wizard before while a bracelet with a hand-shaped watch and a hand extension appeared on G Wizard's right wrist as he held the WizarSwordGun and a copy in both his hands.

"What are you doing?" Says Z.

G Wizard rotates the clock and a voice output from the Drago Timer.

 **Set Up! Start!**

G Wizard continued to confront Z and Revol while turning the thumb as the timer continues. And the voice continued to speak.

 **Water/Hurricane/Land Dragon!**

Suddenly 3 G Wizard with the color and shape of the different helmet appear (a blue for the Water Dragon, a green for the Hurricane Dragon and a yellow for the Land Dragon), the G Wizard wins the advantage, the Water Dragon and the Land Dragon takes care of Z and while the original (the Red, Flame Dragon) and Hurrican Dragon attacks Revol. But unknown to everyone Aqua, Poppy and Yuki observe them from outside the warehouse from the entrance.

"I did not know he could do that." Aqua said.

"Onii-chan is great." Yuki said to marvel.

" Yes. He does not seem to decide to stop surprising us." Poppy said.

The fight continued and Ex-Aid and the G Wizard managed to reunite Revol and Kaiden together. Both Ex-Aid and the 4 G Wizard closes the levers of their drivers.

 **Gachan Kimewaza !**

They open the levers of their driver triggering their final attack.

 **Mighty Double/Magic The Critical Strike/Kick!**

At the same time, they all kick Revol and Kaiden, which ends up exploding and being destroyed, but their data are unbeknownst to everyone in Parad's Bugvisor.

"The real game is not going to start soon." Said Parad smiling.

As Emu and Dan close their levers and remove their Gashat disappearing the clones of G Wizard Z grabbed Dan and threw him outward before squatting on him preventing him from getting up.

"Onii-chan !" Yuki yelled anxiously to help her get caught by Aqua and Poppy as she caught everyone's attention, letting out a surprise whine from the mysterious rider.

"Yours. Your little sister." She falls right to see you die. But before a little explanation you want to know why I know your father. The answer and simple and the girl probably wants to know it too. Z said returning to his Xehanort state.

"What's that bastard fuck?" Dan said.

Yuki as everyone listens carefully Xehanort who is about to answer.

"The person who put the CD that brought you here tested it on someone less fortunate than you, your sister and your mother. Your father. He ended up in the terminal stage just waking up and I increased his stress by telling him what I will do to you and in the end he disappeared and I became full." Xehanort explained shocking everyone.

The mysterious rider squeezed his fists and restrained himself from going to kill him.

"What a change in situation." Parad said delighting the scene.

Xehanort then out of his pocket two proto Gashats, Dan and everyone else except Yuki still shocking the revelation about his father.

"Proto Mighty Action X and Proto Bakusou Bike." Dan said, gritting his teeth with rage.

"Exactly, I wish you an atrocious death. G Wizard." Xehanort placed Proto Mighty Action X in the first and Proto Bakusou Bike in the second slot of Dan's Gamer Driver who began to moan in pain as a purple crack appeared on Dan as he screamed in pain.

"He killed my dad and he wants to kill Onii-chan. Yuki says crying all the tears in her body as she is in Aqua's arms.

"You... did..." Dan began to say despite the surprising pain Xehanort. "You made my sister cry ... and killed... my father... YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT !" Dan shouted as his cracks turned white and a shock wave propelled Xehanort against the wall of the warehouse, surprising everyone.

Dan got up while the two proto Gashat do not come out of the Game Driver and meet in a single double white Gashat with an illustration similar to that of Mighty Brother XX.

"What is it?" Said Xehanort surprised by the turning he came out Mighty Zombie X and the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z gasket and activate them.

 **Mighty Zombie X!**

 **Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**

"Darkness Henshin." Says outgoing Xehanort placing her two gashat in her Game Driver and opening her lever.

 **Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighy Dead, Mighty Kill, Migh~ty Zom~bie X!**

 **A Gacha! Do-Do-Do-Do-Do! Kokuryūken! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**

While Xehanort just turned into Kamen Rider Z Dan grabbed the double Gashat and activated the Gahsat while the voice of Kuroto and Kiriya.

 **Doctor Mighty Double X!**

A quick piece of techno is played as the title screen of the game appears behind Dan.

"Xehanort... I'm going to rid this world of the disease that is your existence. Level double X... HENSHIN !" Dan said before inserting the double Gashat into the Gamer Driver and opening the lever as Kuroto and Kiriya's voice came out.

 **Double Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Double Up! Watashi ga Kimi wo! Jibun ga Omae wo! (We are!) Nan domo, Nan domo Taoshite! (Hey!) Double X!~ (Kuroto : I am God!) (Kiriya : Iya, Yakamashi na Kami!)**

Her rider-like appearance is nothing like these other forms, she has the Genm level 2 visor she is white and has a more starry white style with pink line.

"Impossible." Says Z.

"I will end up playing... even if I have to use continuous ones." Dan said before attacking.

Although Z could attack Dan, he managed to attack Z. Z's fight seemed lost beforehand. Yuki stared at Dan in amazement as everyone did, but she still remembered the moments when she and her brother had fun. Dan then closed his lever, triggering his final attack once he opened it.

 **Gachon! Kimewaza! Gachan! Doctor Mighty Critical Strike!**

He gave Z a powerful punch that lost his transformation as Proto Dragon Knight Hunter Z fell into Dan's hand as he closed the lever of his Game Driver and removed his Gashat, which resumed the form of the two Gashat proto while Dan looked confusedly at the battlefield.

"Onii-chan!" Yuki said running to her brother and jumped into his arms.

"What happened?" Dan said, not remembering what happened when he had the two proto Gashats in his driver before asking the most obvious question. "Yuki why are you here?" Dan asked.

"I asked Aqua to show me where you met him and you were seen fighting." Yuki answered before she started crying again. "I can not believe we will not see dad again.

"I know, too. But I promise you that we will be able to go beyond the emptiness he will leave." Dan said, hugging Yuki without his arms.

Xehanort got up and rushed to the Mighty Zombie X gashat before being stopped by the mysterious rider who had his foot on the Gashat.

"You failed again." Said the mysterious rider before revealing his spear and slicing Xehanort with a snap without damaging the Game Driver. "But besides that you killed that kid's father." said the rider before he planted his spear in the heart. "Maybe my spear will fill the empty place where your heart is supposed to be. You do not serve me anything, Bugster incompetent." Said the mysterious rider to Xehanort who writhes in pain on the ground before disappearing and the mysterious rider looked at Dan. "We'll meet again, Wizard, I promise you." He said before leaving.

Parad returned him to Kuroto's headquarters to give him the collected money.

An hour later Yuki and Mai cry after the news in the CR patient room while Dan stayed in the hall crying alone in his corner before being seen by Aqua.

"Is he going Dan?" Aqua asked, suspecting no.

"I must look pathetic to you." Dan said.

"No, it's normal to cry death someone we love. You should be with your mother and your sister." Aqua said, giving him a compassionate hug.

"I promised myself when our father was gone that will stay strong for them. For him to have someone who help them to spend their worst time." Dan says give Aqua a hug.

"You know, you save their lives, it's difficult to do better. But you also have the right to cry does not make you look weak. It makes you look more human." Aqua said, feeling him cry.

For several minutes Dan mourned his father's death on Aqua's shoulder. Several minutes later Dan felt better and left even his mother holding Yuki asleep in his arms.

"She deserved to sleep a bit because of the news she learned. Dan said in a low voice.

"I know. So you and Aqua are a couple." Mai said with a lip smile as a slight blush on Dan's face.

"You could say that. I'm really sorry for dad." Dan said.

"It's not your fault." Mai said. "We will need a place to stay." Mai said worried for the future.

"I can't help you and Aqua we've been here since we arrived." Dan said as Poppy enters the room with her hands behind her back.

"Dan I do not have big news for you." Poppy said.

"Let me guess. The Minister of Health wants to take my Gashats." Dan said.

"No on the contrary, he has changed his mind and offers you a job to treat the Bugster virus." Poppy said surprising Dan.

"I think I misunderstood there." Dan said surprised.

"And not only the minister has also managed to find you and furnished an apartment so that roof Aqua and your family can live there." Poppy said surprising Dan and his mother.

"You are not serious?" Dan said.

"If you work for the CR from now on." Poppy said pulling her hands from behind her back reveal a white coat and the same kind of stethoscope that Emu, Taiga and Hiiro uses.

"At least I'll have a little job." He says, laughing a bit as he puts on the blouse and puts the stethoscope around his neck.

"And I think that should also look for a job to help pay the taxes of the house. And that we enroll Yuki at a school." Mai said.

"Yeah. But at least I would be well paid in the meantime." Dan said, making his mother laugh.

Dan left the room and went back into the meeting room to take Emu's Gashat and his laptop with the reprogramming USB stick to put the USB stick and Gashat in his blouse pockets and the computer in a small pocket, respectively. Bag before seeing Aqua entered the room in turn. While they are both alone Aqua looked at Dan with a smile on his face.

"You wear pretty well the doctor's gown." Aqua said teasingly.

"If you want you can be my first patient." Dan in turn teased.

"We could wait a bit, after all, we have just become a couple." Aqua said running his hand over Dan's face.

"You're right especially that we must anticipate the next actions of Kuroto." Dan put a hand on Aqua's hand while his other hand held the proto Gashats he had taken.

"Do not you really remember what he knows?" Aqua asked.

"Between the moment Xehanort told me what he did to my father and the moment I was standing with the Gashat proto in hand, it's total emptiness." Dan said, putting away the proto Gashats before Aqua took him in his arms and caught him off guard.

"What is it for?" Dan said choking a laugh.

"To thank you for what you did for me." Aqua replied, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

On their side Nico and Taiga leave the hospital Nico Tien a guilty look while Taiga took a decision.

"It's okay..." he said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"You can stay at home, and I will defeat Ex-aid." Taiga said.

"You see that you can be reasonable." Nico said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"But first it will be necessary to recover my gasts and that of Brave." Taiga said as they leave for the clandestine clinic where Taiga lives.

Kuroto and Parad remain in their headquarters while Kuroto admires his new Gahsat.

"So you created an improved version of Taddle Quest and Bang Bang Shooting." Says Parad holding Xehanort's Game Driver in his hand

"Yes. We need more power now that we have lost Xehanort and 3 proto Gashats." Kuroto.

"I know but most of all, you have to pay attention to G Wizard. He is much stronger now." Says Parad.

"I mostly wonder how he did it with the proto gashat use a power overpowering mix mine and that of Lazer greatly improved. But if I take a new attack on him I will be much more powerful. Zombie's power will not be level 10. But level X." Kuroto holding Dangearous Zombie in his other hand before inserting it into a port for gashat as he cleared a large amount of black smoke.

"And for Ex-aid?" Asked Parad.

"He will not be a threat to the power of this new Gashat Dual Gear β. Confront the Demon King Ex-Aid." Said Genm turning the circle of a red Gashat.

 **Taddle Fantasy**

 **Let's going! King of Fantasy!**

Several hours later it is dark and in an Aqua apartment and Dan's family sleeps peacefully. But Dan remained awake, sitting in front of a table with the laptop plugged in with the USB key plugged into it.

"Go, reprograms repromming." Dan said in front of the computer as he started rewriting the program.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **"You do not sleep anymore, are you sure you're okay?" Aqua asked anxiously for Dan.**

 **"Dai dai dai dai Henshin." Ex-aid said inserting an orange gashat into his gamer driver before opening the lever.**

 **A Gacha! Bur ~ ger ~ (Ju Ju) Bur ~ ger ~ (Ju Ju) Ju Ju Burger!**

 **"Genm, you're going too far!" Said G Wizard holding Genm by the neck about to strangle him.**

 **"Protect Miku I praise you." Says a person wearing a Hatsune Miku T-shirt with a Game Driver and a red and blue gashat, with a Rider that Dan does not know and mark "Kamen Rider Build" on it.**

 **"No Dan does not do that!" Aqua cried with concern.**


	7. Chapter 07: New rider and infinite power

Two weeks later, there was no outbreak of patient contamination by the bugster virus. Dan stayed on his computer day and night reprogramming disturbing Aqua, his family and Emu. One evening Aqua dressed in blue pajamas and a black bathrobe approached Dan and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"You do not sleep anymore, are you sure you're ok?" Aqua asked anxiously for Dan who had a huge pocket under his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine Aqua, its just that I need to finish it as fast as possible and it's one of the most complex programs I've ever seen and god knows the number of line of code I've watched and coded during my studies." Dan said before drinking from a cup of coffee.

"Listen, you need to rest Dan. Or at least to change your ideas." Aqua said as Dan rubbed his tired eyes.

"It is not false. I will change and sleep a little tomorrow I propose to spend the day with you, take a ride in the city have fun. What you want to agree." Dan offered.

"It's not an appointment that you propose to me?" Aqua said.

"Exactly." Dan said before giving Aqua a quick kiss before taking off his pajamas and bathing before changing into the bathroom and leaving for the bed he shared with Aqua.

"Good night Dan." Aqua said closing her eyes.

"Good night Aqua." He said before closing his eyes and immediately entered a deep sleep due to all the fatigue accumulating.

The next morning Dan was awakened by the sound of the morning wake-up. He looked for the button to turn off the alarm with difficulty due to the fatigue still present.

Once he managed to press the button he got out of bed and went into the living room to see Aqua wearing jeans with a white marcel and a dark blue open jacket sitting on the couch watching a TV show about video games.

"I knew you were interested in games." Dan said smiling to Aqua.

"We will say that when we learn that we come from a fictional environment we want to know more about it." Aqua answered, getting up to offer Dan a short hug.

"Where are my mother and Yuki?" Dan asked.

"Your mother went to an interview to be a nurse in the hospital where you now work, and your sister is at the school where she was registered a week ago." Aqua said.

"Will teach me not to keep me informed while I'm programming something at home. And I'm asking that it's you who put the alarm I bet." Dan said.

"I wanted to make sure I did not have to wake up like the Sleeping Beauty." Aqua laughs.

"If it's you I do not think it would have bothered me, Master Aqua." Dan says calling Aqua by his title.

"I do not like being called that way." Aqua said.

"I know. That's why I call you that. Dan said, laughing. "I will repair myself and we can start our meeting." Dan said giving Aqua a quick kiss.

"Okay but do not forget your blouse and your stethoscope just in case there is a case." Aqua said.

"So be it. My dear fetishist doctors." Dan teased before leaving to take clothes in the room.

"I'm not like that !" Aqua blushed.

Dan took a set of clothes and part in the bathroom to wash then get dressed. He came out wearing a T-shirt with white Taddle Quest logo on it and simple jeans with a black leather belt.

He then put on his blouse and placed his stethoscope around his neck before he and Aqua came to the front door.

"After you, my dear." Dan said, opening the door.

"Thank you, my good sir." Aqua laughs.

Several hours later they leave a fast food with a small bag containing two hamburgers.

"Why did you want us to eat that?" Aqua asked taking his Hambuger.

"A desire. And then you have to enjoy I only treat patients who infect with the Bugster virus. So long as there is no alert." Dan said before noticing Emu playing on a portable console with a fast food meal tray. "Hi Emu!" Dan draws his attention as he and Aqua join him.

"Oh hi. What are you doing here?" Emu asked Dan and Aqua.

"Time that there is no alert I take advantage and I do a pose in a project. And you?" Asked Dan

"I had a day off." Emu replied before taking his burger and realizing that he is unusually fat.

He turned to see a giant hamburger before he turned, revealing a humanoid monster with a hamburger with a face as his head. Everyone around noticed the monster and got scared coming out except Emu, Dan and Aqua sui recognized as being a bugster. The monster ran away to run away, Emu started to chase after him, but as usual he stumbled over something and fell grabbing his stethoscope by pressing the red button while Dan (who had his hamburger in his hands and started to eat it) and Aqua launches in pursuit of the bugster.

"Here Houjou! I found a Bugster!" Emu said, getting up to go after the Bugster.

The bugster continued to flee until he arrived in an underground car park where he tried to enter a car without success. A man carrying a big bag full of hamburger arrived in front of the car.

"I told you not to get out of the car!" The man said.

"The hamburgers smelled so good, ger..." said the bugster defending himself.

"You could not wait for my return?" The man said, handing the bugster bag.

" Oh ! hamburgers, ger!" Says the bugster.

"We would have had trouble if someone had you." The man said.

"Get away from this thing!" Eum shouted as he, Dan and Aqua managed to catch the bugster. "I'm a doctor at the cyber rescue center! I'm going to excise this bugster." He said.

"Excise?" The man said before feeling the effects of the bugster virus. "Do not do that ? He's a good guy !" The man said approaching Emu.

"Yes, yes..." said the bugster as he is set by Aqua and Emu where Dan continues to eat his burger as if nothing has been.

"Emu, Aqua, Dan." Poppy said in her disguise of Asuna arriving at the scene. "It's the patient?" She asked.

"Ah, uh... just a moment." Emu said using his stethoscope to scan the man showing that he was infecting him "Yes, it looks good." He says before noticing that Taiga and Nico arrive in the room. "Taiga, Nico."

"Do not say my name as if we were friends. Nico said. "You'll succeed in kicking M's ass." Nico said placing his elbow on Taiga's shoulder.

"Do not talk to me like I'm your friend." Taiga said, pulling Nico's elbow from his shoulder. "Do not forget that I am your doctor." he said to him.

"Oh ? you have just admitted that you are my doctor!" Nico said amusing.

"Do not interfere with the operation, you two." Asuna said.

"Do not interfere with our game, nurse eggplant." Nico retorted holding an eggplant in his hand.

"Then poor Bugster will have to face G Wizard and Ex-aid." Says Parad entering the stage.

"Parad!" Emu said surprised to see him.

"Let's play it 2 vs 2." says parad out his Gashat Gear Dual and this time activates the second game of his gashat.

 **Knock Out Fighter!**

 **The Strongest Fist! Round 1! Rock and Fire!**

"Henshin." Parad said by pressing the gas button stack after the end of the first loop of the standby sound.

 **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knock Out Fighter!**

Parad then turned into a Kamen Rider Para-DX level 50 fighter gamer while Emu and Dan with their game driver at the size out the gashat Magic The Wizard and Mighty Action X and activates them.

 **Magic the Wizard!**

 **Mighty Action X!**

"Level 2 henshin." Dan said.

"Dai henshin." Emu said as he and Dan turn into G Wizard and Ex-aid Level 2.

 **Gashat !**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

"Come on, let's start." Parad said, starting the fight.

G Wizard attacked Parad and Emu hesitantly attacked the bugster.

"Why do not you do anything ?!" Nico said to Taiga.

"Jet fighter needs a level 1 and 2 gashat to work." Taiga explained.

"Please, stop!" Said the man beginning to disappear.

"The stress of the patient increases. Could it be that...?" Ex-aid said, realizing what's going on.

G Wizard knew him and that's the reason for the man's stress and that's why he was attacking Para-DX. Ex-Aid stopped attacking the bugster and attacked with G Wizard Para-DX, which suddenly sent them against a wall.

"A little serious! you have Might Brother and Magic the Dragon, right?" Said Para-DX.

"If I had, I will have brought other Gashat." Said Ex-Aid.

"The same." Said G Wizard.

"Ah! It's his day off so he brought only the bare minimum in case of emergency!" Asuna said.

"And as at the base it was a simple appointment Dan just took a single gashat." Aqua said.

"Ah... what? That sucks!" Para-DX continued to attack Ex-aid when suddenly he fired into his chest.

All the riders look in the direction of the shots thinking to see whoever helped them last time may see a new rider accompany a woman looking exactly like Hatsune Miku next door. He holds a pistol-like weapon with an upside-down gun, most of which forms the barrel.

"Who are you exactly?" Taiga asked.

"Kamen Rider G Build." The Rider introduced himself before looking at the woman next to him. "Get away from it." he said to him.

She nodded and did what he said as he pulled the drill out of the gun and put it back where it used it as a sword and attacked Parad, who hardly managed to touch it.

G Wizard went towards the man and started talking to him.

"Listen to me we're going to protect burgermon but for that you had to help us and give Ex-aid your gas." he said to him.

"How do you know..." the man asked before G Wizard interrupted him.

"No time to explain. Do it that's all." G Wizard said before leaving to help G Bluid.

"A little help does not bother you?" G Wizard said to appear his eagle before lowering the blade and the tip of the latter does not disappear changing the gun pistol and fired on Para-DX to distract.

"Thank you. I needed a little bit of time for a level up." G Build said moving away slightly to pull out a new blue Gashat.

"You're welcome! Take this and save it." Said the man giving Ex-aid the Gashat of which G Wizard spoke.

His is orange with an illustration of a fast food server on roller with the name "Ju Ju Burger". That of G Build is illustrated by Hatsune Miku with the name "Project Diva".

"New Gashats?" Say Asuna and Aqua curious.

"These Gashats..." said Para-DX continuing to be attacked by G Wizard without feeling too much damage.

"It's Ju Ju Burger." The man said. "An action game where you have to feed hamburgers a voracious and ridiculous monster!" Explained the man.

"Hamburgers?" Ex-aid said.

"I did not think I would find a level 4 gashat here. On the other hand your G Build I have no idea of his level. That's exciting." Said Para-DX hitting G Wizard sending him against a wall so hard that his gashat ejected from the game driver disabling his transformation.

"Dan, how are you?" Aqua said picking up his Gashat and helping him up.

"Yes it's good. Emu is moving to Level 4." said Dan getting up.

"It's good, I'll try it." Said Ex-aid preparing to activate his Gashat.

"Here we go." G Build is about to activate his gashat while he and Ex-Aid activate theirs at the same time.

 **Project Diva !**

 **Ju Ju Burger!**

"Huh? Project Diva and Ju Ju Burger?" Nico said.

On the field the title screen of their respective games appears and two little robot One looks like a burger and the other looks like a DJ and Hatsune Miku come out and the one looking like a hamburger approaches Ex-aid and the DJ-like G Build while placing their Gashat in their Game Driver with their lever close. Ex-aid Gashat used the same voice as all Gashats except the Gashat Gear Dual when they are not in a Game Driver, but those of G Build speak of a Voice with a perfect English accent.

 **Gashat!**

"Dai dai dai dai Henshin." Ex-aid said before opening the lever of his Game Driver.

"Build 39." says G Build before opening the lever of its Game Driver.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**

 **A Gacha! Bur~ger~ (Ju Ju) Bur~ger~ (Ju Ju) Ju Ju Burger!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! RabbitTank! Usagi to Sensha! Best Best Match! Yeahhh!**

 **A Gacha! The world is mine! The disappearance of Vocaloid! The Diva Project!**

Ex-aid went into Level 4 and G Build into Level 39.

"I'm going to serve hamburgers without continuing!" Ex-aid said.

"I found the winning formula." G Build says.

"Eat that, Para-DX." Emu pointed at Para-DX with his arms before red and yellow rays came out of jars of mayonnaise and ketchup attached to his arms.

G Build attacked him in Para-DX rhythm while he tried to hit them but G Build dodged the shots as if he was dancing and Ex-aid used his rollers to roll back and dodge the shots quickly. G Build retains Para-DX while Ex-aid helps the bugster known as burgermon away from the battlefield.

"But it's starting to get interesting!" Said Para-DX disappearing from the battlefield.

"Hey! why do not you do anything against a shabby roller?" Nico says referring to Ex-aid.

"Well done, Ex-aid. You made good use of this Gashat playing on your agility. Impressive." Taiga congratulated.

"What? it's just a burgers game..." Nico told him looking stupid.

"Hamburgers ?" Taiga said.

"You're relaxing..." Nico said.

Later everyone except Nico and Taiga are at CR. Asuna, Emu and Burgermon are in the room where the man is lying on a bed to analyze his condition while Aqua, Dan, the girl looking like Miku, and the new Rider in his civilian form reveal that he is a man of same age as Dan with dark eyes and black hair running. He wears black trousers with a chain hanging on it, a black T-shirt with Hatsune Miku on top and a sports jacket on top.

The patient turned out to be Tsuruku Kodoshi, a Genm employee who participated in the development of the gashat. And that Ju Ju Burger is a game he had made hoping that it will put the company back on the water. I was infected with the bugster virus when he finished creating the game. And he created the gas jar Ju Ju Burger hoping to heal himself having to destroy Burgermon whom he considers to be the son he was born. never had.

Dan, Aqua, Miku and the new Rider are in the CR break room for answers to their questions.

"I thought I was the only one to be here with Rider powers. My name is Sento Yamaha." The new rider presented to Dan and Aqua, reaching out to Dan.

"Me, it's Dan." Dan said shaking Sento's hand before taking Gashat Level 1 and 2 from Sento. "Kamen Rider Build." Dan said reading the name of Gashat. "I've never heard of this Gashat, like Porject Diva." He said.

"To Build this Gashat and release at the same time as the last episode of Ex-aid. I ordered it on Bandai premium. And Project Diva is a Gashat I made with the help of a friend using the candy toy version of Taddle Quest and DoReMiFa Beat. For some reason he has power in this world." Sento explained.

"That's what I said for Magic The Wizard. So since I left the series Ex-aid has ended And Kamen Rider Build is the rider that comes after Ex-aid is that?" Dan asked, taking a nod from Sento.

"How did you get here?" Aqua asked Miku and Dan.

"No idea. A red light enveloped me while I was at a convention with a game driver at the waist and two gashat in my jacket. When the light disappeared I was in Genm Corps with Miku unconscious on the ground. A rider resembling Wiseman but close version of your level 2 is arriving and told me that it was a bugster that infected me and that once the game ended we saved both. And I succeeded. I finished Project Diva and killed a bugster he sent me. I saved it while taking care of the Bugster virus while saving it." Sento explained.

"Him again. First he kills Xehanort, now he helps you. What does he want in the end." Dan said.

"How long have you been here?" Sento asked.

"4 weeks. And you?" Dan asked.

"2 days." Sento replied.

"It's kind of fun, do not you think it's by finishing Project Diva that you save it and it's Level 39?" Dan said.

"Yeah, I find that pretty funny." Sento replied.

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"39 in Japanese says to himself: San Kyuu. What looks like Thank You." Miku explained with a little ire of the word game.

"In your opinion, what do we do for them?" Sento asked.

"We are trying to save Burgermon and Tsukuru. And then it's not complicated to stop kuroto to prevent kamen rider chronicle from existing." Dan replied.

"In this case, we must succeed in rallying Parad to our cause. But he has no respect for human life would have to pass in a state close to death." Sento explained.

"I have to finish what I was doing in this case. And quick. I'm going to get my Gashat and I'll be back." Dan said starting from the CR.

Once in his apartment Dan took his Gashat and realized one thing, he just has to install his Gashat Gear Dual and install reprogramming in the virgin part of it. He did it and to his surprise everything settled in a second. He then looked at the gashat he wants to give to Emu and decides to take it with him after hiding the proto Gashat. He left his apartment and the mysterious Rider emerged from the shadows looking at the door.

"Kuroto. Your decline will not be long." He said before disappearing.

Back to CR Dan lives in a public place Ex-aid in Level 4 to make hamburgers and feed Burgermon with them.

"Well for once the thing that is accelerating is beneficial." Dan said with a smile before joining them.

On his side, Parad watched Kuroto throwing a chair of rage through their hiding place.

"The game master and angry." Says Parad.

"You just told me that a new rider has arrived and that he has two new gasts to make without my consent." Kuroto said, explaining his reasons for being enraged. "Let's get those unauthorized Gashat." Kuroto said taking the Gashat Gear Dual β.

On the side of Dan he sees that there is also Tsukuru, Sento, Poppy, Miku and Aqua present on the square. Ex-aid managed to finish the game allowing Burgermon to exist without threatening Tsukuru's life.

"Well, it's okay when I'm not here." Dan said.

"It looks like." Sento said. "But you know it's not going to last." He added.

"So let's protect that." Dan said as the setting changed to become a warehouse.

 **Satge Select !**

Kuroto with the buggle driver at the waist and Parad come on the scene as Dan and Sento get ready to fight.

"Genm!" Taiga said while he and Nico are also in the warehouse.

"Are you all right, Mr. President?" Tukuru said not being aware of what Kuroto has done so far.

"What do you want, Genm?" Ex-aid said.

"Hien?" Tsukuru said.

"I'm going to pick up the unauthorized games..." Kuroto said as he and Parad take out their Gashat.

"Play with me, M?" Parad said while he and Kuroto activator Gashat.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

 **Perfect Puzzle!**

"Emu, use that!" Dan said throwing the Gashat he had taken for him. "Think about what makes you fight. Think of your desire to beat Genm."

"Okay." Said Emu placing the gashat in his game driver.

"You did not do what I believe." Sento said.

"It's a war between the bad bugster and us. And you have to win it." Dan said as Emu was wrapped in a pink glow that once vanished reveals Emu holding the Gashat with a Mighty illustration now in a mecha with the name Max Mighty X.

"You dared to create a Gashat without my agreements." Kuroto shouted.

"And you dared to create the Bugster Virus." Said Dan and Sento at the same time shocking everyone.

"And then I became a God." Kuroto said.

"You are not a god. You are a man worthy of being locked up." Dan said putting his game driver to his waist by pulling out his Gashat Gear Dual and activating Magic The Dragon as Ex-aid activated his new Gashat.

 **Maximum Mighty X!**

 **Magic The Dragon!**

They insert their Gashat and Ex-aid opened the lever of its game driver.

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **Maximum Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Max! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban!**

The sentence of Ex-Aid's Gashat was repeated in a loop while he and Dan finalized their transformation.

"Max dai henshin." Ex-aid said.

"Level 50 henshin." Dan said as he opened the driver lever its game and Ex-aid appuit does not sweat the small version of it has atop gashat.

 **Maximum Power~ X~!**

 **Gachant! Dual Up: Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, This Is The Magic Of The Dragon!**

Dan was transformed into G Wizard level 50 and Ex-aid had his level 2 form in a mecha two meters high.

"Kamen Ex-aid rider, Level 99." says Ex-aid surprising everyone except G Wizard and Sento

"The maximum level." Nico said surprised.

Sento releases his Gashat and transforms into a kamen rider G Build.

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

"Henshin!" Said Sento putting his gas in his game driver.

 **Gashat! Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?!** **I'm a Kamen Rider!**

He took a level 1 shape with the head of his level 2 but bigger.

"Build 2 henshin." Says G Build opening its game driver.

 **Gachan! Level Up! RabbitTank! Usagi to Sensha! Best Best Match! Yeahhh!**

He passed level 2 and Parad and Kuroto decides to turn in turn.

"Henshin." They say while Parad pressed on his Gashat and Kuroto placed his Gashat years his driver and initiates the transformation.

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis!** **Dangerous Zombie!**

 **Dual Up! Get the glory in the chain, Perfect Puzzle!**

Once they are transforming an unprecedented battle began, with Genm against G Wizard and G Build and Ex-aid against Para-DX.

"Do we finish it?" G Wizard asked G Build.

"You read in thinking." G Build says as they knock Genm away before G Build places his Gashat in the slot for final attacks.

G Wizard closed the slot of his game driver before opening it while G Build pressed the gray button twice.

 **Kimewaza! Rider Critical Strike!**

 **Kimewaza! Magic The Critical Kick!**

The two riders gave Genm two powerful kick plunge provoking a huge explosion that did not go beyond the rider who came out unscathed and Kuroto to regain his civilian form before finally screaming with laughter which froze the blood of all the world.

"You are idiots. You allowed me to acquire the level x." Kuroto shouted before turning back to but this time during the transformation he screamed in a way where it was impossible to detect it's rage or pain as a phenomenal amount of black smoked escaped from the Kuroto.

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis!** **Dangerous Zombie!**

Once the smoked disappeared she revealed Genm in level 10.

"Level X?" Nico asked.

"X, the unknown variant. We will not be able to evaluate its power anymore." Taiga said.

"Ex-aid here is a little distraction for you." Said Genm outgoing Gashat Gear Daul βand activated Taddle Fantasy.

 **Taddle Fantasy !**

 **Let's going! King of Fantasy!**

"Taddle Fantasy is an RPG where the player controls a demon king who has to defeat the hero to conquer the world." Genm explained as a small support robot on the theme of King Demon king, red and black with a blue jaw, the Fantasy Gamer entered the scene.

He attacked Ex-aid supporting Para-DX, and Genm stared at Aqua, Miku, and Burgermon.

"It's time for abnormalities to disappear." Said Genm, pressing both buttons on the Buggle Driver before pressing the B button.

 **Critical Dead !**

Suddenly a horde of Genm Level X landed and headed towards the three good Bugster before G Build and G Wizard intercepted it. G Build and G Wizard were destroyed by the power of the blow and Sento fell to the ground of exhaustion.

"Protect Miku ... I beg you." Said Sento weakly holding the gasket Kamen Rider Build.

"I promise you it will be finished Genm." Dan says helping him join Miku, Aqua, Burgermon, Poppy and Tsuruku while Ex-aid is busy with the Fantasy Gamer and Para-DX.

"You'll face me alone. Would you have lost your mind?" Asked Genm, believing himself all-powerful.

"No, I do more than beat you." Dan says as his eyes glow with their orange and a white light does not encompass him.

Suddenly he found himself in a dark place the dragon phantom in front of him.

"So you decided to abandon yourself to despair." The dragon said.

"No, I will turn him into hope and bring suffering to my enemies." Dan said looking him straight in the eyes with a determined look.

"You are an extraordinary human. Well use my power to its full potential." The dragon said as the light began to shine.

Once the light disappears Dan holds his Gashat Gear Dual Wizard where a second game has just been added representing a white version of Wizard facing an enemy horde all by himself.

"Genm, it's time for you to experience the darkness of despair." Dan said activating the second game.

 **Chikara no infinite!**

 **Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!**

The standby phrase played in a ball while a transparent white dragon flew into the warehouse and hit the fantasy gamer beating it and forcing it back into the Gashat with a resounding Game Over since the Gashat Gear Dual β.

"Level max henshin!" Dan shouted before placing his Gashat Gear Dual Wizard in his game driver and opening the lever.

 **Gachan! Dual Up: Chikara no infinite! Mugen power! Chikara no infinite!**

Dan then turned into a new form of white G Wizard and seemingly made of pure diamond.

"Kamen Rider G Wizard ... Level 99." says G Wizard shocking Genm.

"No, it's impossible ... You can not do Gashat without my permission!" Shouted Genm

"But I just did it. I will rectify what I said: You are neither a god nor a good man to be locked up. You are a waste that deserves nothing." G Wizard said before attacking Genm with all his might.

Everyone except Ex-aid and Para-DX watched the fight between Genm and G Wizard. G Wizard had a constant advantage over Genm, who ended up creating doubles of himself hoping to win the fight, but the doubles are beaten with disconcerting ease.

"I can not believe Dan has gained so much power." Poppy said.

"I'm not surprised. His will to save lives where to offer a better destiny to people is unparalleled transcending the barrier between light and darkness to become a hero." Aqua said smiling as he saw all the strength that G Wizard showed during the fight that he did not close the lever of his game driver.

 **Kimewaza!**

"Prepare everything to lose something Genm." G Wizard said as Genm pressed both buttons on his Buggle Driver.

G Wizard opened the lever of his game driver at the same time Genm pressed button A of the Buggle Driver.

 **Chikara No Critical Strike!**

 **Critical End!**

The two riders kicked their feet colliding, creating an enormous shock wave as it stays in the air and G Wizard ends up pushing his foot on Genm's chest while the rider Genm's gauge has reappeared without him noticing it.

"Genm, you went too far! You threatened the life of too much innocent because of your divine complex. It's time for you to look in the eyes of the people who died because of you." Said G Wizard holding Genm by the neck about to strangle him.

"No Dan does not do that!" Aqua cried with concern.

G Wizard looked at Aqua and saw in his face the fear of seeing the man she loves to commit the same kind of act that Kuroto and Xehanort committed without remorse.

"But I'm not like you." G Wizard said before thrusting into Genm's forehead lowering his gauge rider, which had recently reappeared, without Genm realizing it in half.

"Impossible..." says Genm.

"Yes, that's it. Chikara No Infinite as Maximum Mighty X has reprogramming and allows us to affect the bugsters and Dangerous Zombie." Said G Wizard taking Genm's Gashat Gear Dual β.

Genm and Para-DX retreat admitting their defeat. G Wizard closed the lever of his Game Driver and removed his Gashat while the warehouse disappears, boring on the public square where they were.

An hour later, in the CR Dan brought Tsuruku and Burgermon out of the CR while chatting.

"Well, your tutor did not leave you a present. I'll see that by the time the bugster virus crisis becomes less dense you could have a place in Genm Corp." Tsuruku said.

"Thank you. In the meantime I will continue to treat the Bugster virus. In any case I hope that Ju Ju Burger will fill the hopes you have put in this game. Who knows Bugermon could become the second mascot of Genm Corp." Dan said happily.

"That will be great, ger." Said Burgermon.

" That is true. We will see what the future holds." Tsukuru said.

" You are right. Better not to have too much waiting not to be disappointed." Dan said as he opens the door to smooth them out.

Later he came home with Aqua and told him about the day he passed to his mother and sister who were surprised at the events that occurred.

"You really did that onii-chan." Yuki said looking in wonder at her brother.

"Yes I did it besides Genm will surely try to recover his immortality but he will have a bad surprise." Dan said with a smile on his lip.

For his part Kuroto put his Gashat Dangerous Zombie to recover the data on the immortality present in the Gashat but a virus became embedded in the computer destroying all the data of the bugsters present in the computer making return to zero the creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"No, no, no, NO !" Kuroto shouted with all his might on the table.

"G Wizard very well calculate his shot. A chance that it took only the immortality of your gas and did not completely erase the data." Says Relativistic Parad.

"It's true but he will pay for what he did." Said Kuroto opening a briefcase reveal gashat like those of level 1 and 2 of G Wizard and G Build in the effigy of all Heisei Riders except Ex-aid and Build. And another incomplete Gashat.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **"Everyone you love will disappear by your fault, G Wizard." Genm holding in his left hand Aqua and in the right Mai by the throat.**

 **"Please Kuroto do not do that!" Dan shouted in his lap.**

 **"Ore ga Omae de. Omae ga Ore de." Parad said to Emu.**

 **"I stopped being human for a long time." Said the mysterious rider to Yuki who was hugging him.**

 **"Genm. We will change your destiny with our own hands." Dan said, Sento, Parad, and Emu holding their most potent gasts in hand and Sento holding him the Gahsat Kamen Rider Build and a blue gashat with all heisei rider from Kyuuga to Ex-aid.**


	8. 08: Our two hearts are related, part one

Chapter 08: Our two hearts its related part 1

It's Christmas Eve and the whole team of the CR except Hiiro who just studied the new Gashat Gear Dual β decorates the CR for the occasion except Emu who is not yet come.

"Are you celebrating New Year's Eve, Dan, you and Aqua?" Poppy asked as she and Dan set up a banner with "Merry Christmas" written on it.

"I saw with Aqua, my mother and sister, to celebrate Christmas Eve here with you, Sento and Miku if you please." Dan replied, staring at his side of the banner.

Since arriving Sento was sleeping in the CR and Miku in the arcade with Poppy which she shared the room.

"Yes we could have fun." Poppy said happily.

In a prison, a prison cell, a man in his forties was pressed against the ground by the mysterious rider, who took a blood test.

"What do you intend to do with my blood?" The man asked.

"Allow your son to take your place in Kamen rider chronicle." Replied the mysterious rider.

"Who are you ?" The man asked as the mysterious rider let go of him and got up before the man got up too.

"I am one of the generals of the war who will burst." Said the mysterious rider before his spear appeared and impale the man and disappear leaving the man fallen to the ground emptying his blood in his cell.

A guard passed in front of the man's cell is afterwards seen the body of the man immediately took his walkie-talkie.

"Security brought a team of nurses to the Masamune Dan cell he is hurt and bleeds from his blood." The guard said in the walkie-talkie.

Several hours later on his side the mysterious rider is with Kamen rider Dark Decade as he discusses the roof top of the hospital where the CR is located.

"You put time. Do you think everything will be ready in time?" Dark Decade asked.

"Yes. There remains only some preparation to finish." The mysterious rider said as he turned his head to look at him. "And you, are you with yours?" He asked him.

"It's progressing. He has only 3 powers left to get ready." Replied Dark Decade.

"Soon the plan of the boss will be complete and we will all, what we want." Said the mysterious rider as Dark Decade turned around as a gray portal appeared in front of him. "Good luck for the Darke Decade Suite." Says the mysterious rider.

"I wish you the same thing. G. Wiseman." Said Dark Decade finally revealing the name of the mysterious rider before crossing the gate.

On the side of the CR team the TV screen switched to a special flash.

"We inform you that Masamune In the man accused of being responsible for Zero Days, former CEO of Genm Corps was found dead presumably murdered in his cell. According to the report of the forensic doctor, he was thrown by a spear a few minutes before being found by the guard who warned the security. The murder weapon is seen from the depths of the wound a spear." Said the shocking presenter Sento what Dan noticed.

"What's the matter ?" Dan asked.

"Masamune Dan is supposed to be the ultimate enemy of the series. Kamen Rider Chronus. The legendary warrior of Kamen Rider Chronicle able to stop time. The only one able to stop Gemdeus the omniscient and omnipotent bugster god." Sento replied shocking everyone.

"Then the timeline has definitely changed." Dan deducts.

Dan and Sento leave in the corridor of the CR to continue their conversion.

"If the timeline has definitely changed we will have to do our utmost to settle the case of Kuroto." Sento said.

"I know what's going to have to do?" Dan asked.

"We're going to put Parad in our camp. Since it's the Bugster bind to Emu we will have no problem with that." Sento said before entering the door of the CR closing revealing Emu who had just entered Sento hurried to knock out Emu and take him to his shoulder.

"Why did you do that guy ?!" Dan said not expecting that.

"Because he's unconscious he will not stress. Listen, we're going to put Emu in the face of Parad you and Listen, you're going to put him to his level 99. To weaken him up to 1 VP is trying to convince him to join us. I'll take care of Hiiro and Taiga to get their level 50." Sento explained.

"Not stupid as an idea. Especially since unlike me you have more information about the end of the series you have more chances to convince them to cooperate. Hold could help you." said Dan giving a second Gashat Dual Gear β.

"You made a second one." Sento said a little surprised.

"I told myself that if he had one, we would have more punching power." Dan said before going to pick up Hiro and he, Sento, Hiiro and Emu still unconscious go out to get Taiga.

For his part Kuroto used the Gashat preceding Heisei rider to finish the incomplete Gashat that was with them but it lacks that of Ex-Aid.

"Soon G Wizard will pay for what he did to me." Kuroto said holding the Gashat in his hand.

"You're really mad at him, Kuroto." Parad said turning on a teen office chair the game driver Xehanort.

G Wiseman appeared in their lair holding a silver and green Bugvisor.

"Where did you get this bugvisor?" Kuroto asked.

"Take care of it. All you have to know is that the data that was erased from within and I brought a colleague with me" He said while an obese man in white costar with black hair combed back.

"I introduce myself. I am Ren Amagasaki or if you prefer the Lovalica Bugster." The man introduced himself.

G Wiseman transferred some data contained in his bugvisor into Kuroto's computer revealing that he has inside the data of the Bugsters that the Gashat Dangerous Zombie virus that to install Dan to erased.

"How...?" Kuroto said surprised.

"The game master really needs a boost." G Wiseman said.

In the Taiga clinic, Sento and Hiiro explain their plan to Taiga and Nico.

"So if I understand correctly: You want to rally Parad to our cause so that we can have more chance to defeat Genm is a strange rider who seems to be on his side. You are serious ?" Taiga said.

"Yeah, and if you help us I'll give you a level up. Sento said showing him the second Gashat Dual Gear β with the Bang Bang Simulation side facing Taiga. Bang Bang Simulation is a simulation game where the player controls battleships to destroy enemy fleets. It's yours if you cooperate." Sento suggested.

"We have to put our dives aside without the license. If Genm wins the epidemic will be too big for even all together we can treat it. We must succeed." Hiiro said while Taiga took the second Gashat Dual Gear β.

"So if your plan and G Wizard is successful, we will be three level 50, two level 99 and a level 69 to face Genm. It's a good plan." Taiga admitted taking his game driver while Sento and Hiiro put him at their height.

Dan was in the warehouse where he and Aqua appeared while Parad appeared inside.

"Do you realize what you almost did?" Parad said with anger.

"So you felt his stress increase. And now that it is inconcsient I propose to you of relieved him." Dan said putting his game driver at his waist.

Parad did the same with Xehanort's as his eyes cast red and blue while he turned into blue and red particles that go into Emu who stood up with his eyes shining a second from a glow red. He put his game driver to his size and released the Gashat Mighty Brother XX.

"We will have lots of fun." Emu said before pressing the gas button.

 **Mighty Brothers Double X!**

"Henshin." Said Emu, placing the Double Gashat in his game driver and opening the lever of the game driver.

 **Double Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory, X!**

Emu turned into Ex-aid level 10 before closing his game driver.

"Daaaaaaaaaai henshin!" Ex-aid said before opening his game driver again to switch to level 20.

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!**

Ex-aid went into level 20 splitting in two. Ex-aide B looked around him wondering what was going on as Ex-aide O just spread his arms as if he had just revealed himself.

"So Emu, you have finally discovered what binds us." Ex-aid O said with Parad's voice.

"So it's true." Ex-aid B said with Emu's voice.

"Emu goes into level 99. We will make him understand the value of life. Giving him a glimpse of death." Dan said taking his Gashat Gear Dual activating Chikara no infinite.

 **Chikara no infinite!**

 **Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!**

Ex-aid B placed himself beside Dan and took the Gashat Maximum Mighty X and activated it.

 **Maximum Mighty X!**

Both Ex-Aids close their game driver and place respectively for the Ex-aid B the Gashat Maximum Myghty X and for the Ex-aid O the Gashat Gear Dual of Parad which both sentence stand by so.

 **The Strongest Fist! What's the next stage?**

"Level Max..." said Dan putting him in his game driver.

"Max Dai!" Say the two Ex-helpers.

"Henshin!" Say the three riders opening their game driver while Ex-aid B gave way to Ex-aid in level 2.

 **Gachan! Level Max!**

A phrase of stand by fate of Gashat Maximum Mighty X.

 **Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban!**

Dan turned into G Wizard level 99 and the Ex-aid gave way to a rider resembling a mix between the two games of the Gashat de Parad with a rider gauge in the chest and Ex-aid pressed the top of his maximum gashatentrant in a mecha forming him an imposing armor.

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**

 **Maximum Power~ X~!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up: Chikara no infinite! Mugen power! Chikara no infinite!**

"Kamen rider Para-DX level 99." says Parad surprising Ex-aid and G Wizard.

"Emu I have a plan but for that you have listened carefully." G Wizard said low enough that Para-DX could not hear them.

"Okay." Emu said Emu.

On the side of Mai and Yuki. They are in a playpen while Mai watched her daughter played in the park with another child before all the children except Yuki who is back do not run away with their parent. Mai and Yuki look to see an Army of Bugster led by G Wiseman and Genm who moved as if he were a real zombie.

I may run to Yuki but not stop Genm who gave him a blow in the stomach the fessant fell unconscious and Yui looked at G Wiseman with fright too scared to move. G Wiseman knelt down and stroked Yuki's cheek, which eventually vanished.

During this time Hiiro, Taiga, Sento transform into G Build level 39 and Nico are on a beach. Taiga and Hiiro wear their game driver with their Gashat Gear Dual β in their right hands.

"Here's the topo: as you go crescendo from level 5 to level 50, you risk not mastered its power. The goal will be to beat me as quickly as possible knowing that I will do my best to dodge your shots. Good luck you two." G Build explained.

"Well, I already tasted the side effect of proto gashat. It will have to be easy to master it." Taiga said.

"I do not need luck. I'm the best." Hiiro said as he and Taiga activate their Gashat Gear Dual β on their respective game, Taddle Fantasy for Hiiro and Bang Bang Simulation for Taiga. The Stand By phrases are played while the Fantasy Gamer and a naval support robot Simulation Gamer floats above them.

 **Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Bang Bang Simulations!**

 **Let's going, King of Fantasy!**

 **I'm ready for Battleship!**

"Proceed to level 50." Hiiro says.

"Tactical level 50." said Taiga.

"Henshin." Hiiro and Taiga say before placing their Gashats in their game drivers and opening their lever.

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

Hiiro turned into Brave level 2 before the Fantasy Gamer landed on his chest changing his helmet giving him horns, and Taiga changed to Snipe level 2 and the Simulation Gamer did the same as the Fantasy Gamer except that the part that serves as "arm" is placed on the forearms of Sinpe hand to the elbow the fesant passed level 50. The eyes of Brave shines a red lure. With a cloak movement Brave made appear bugster sibers armed with sword or spear that approaches Snipe, G Build and Nico. Snipe pulls the busgter away from him and Nico as G Build approaches Brave who with a hand movement made a dark red haze appear around G Build paralyzing him.

"Hiiro... remember Saki... she wanted you to be the best doctor in the world... will you be controlled by the power of Gashat... or will you fight for the control and realized his last will...?" G Build says fighting Brave's power to move.

"I... I..." Brave began with his slightly distorted voice giving him a monstrous aspec. "I will become the best ... for her ... and save lives ... it's ... the work of a doctor!" He finally won full control over Gashat making the bugsters disappear.

"We will finally start." G Build said before putting himself in a fighting position in front of Brave and Snipe.

In the CR Aqua paced the rest room while Poppy and Miku were sitting on chairs, sprawled on the table of trouble.

"Do you know why they are preparing?" Aqua asked.

"No. It's as much a mystery to you as it is to us." Poppy said before getting up and taking her disguise of Asuna. "I'll go see if the others at the hospital know anything." She said before going out.

Once Asuna came out of the CR she was aculli in the hospital by Ren.

"What a lovely nurse. It looks like an angel on earth." Ren said catching Poppy's attention.

"Hello, who are you?" Asuna asked uncomfortably.

"I am Ren Amagasaki. My motto is from the whole world "I love you"." Ren said exantrically. "Can I talk to you?" He asked as his eyes shone with a blue glow and hearts appeared in Asuna's eyes ... literally.

"Yes of course." Asuna agreed.

The minutes pass and Asuna and Ren get along very well. Asuna even feels an attachment and an innépliquer admiration for Ren.

Aqua and Miku find it odd that Asuna is not back yet get up to get out of the CR. Once in the hallway there are footsteps coming from the stairs behind them. They turn to see the source of the noise to see Kuroto taking them out.

"Me and my divine talents have you miss?" Kurotoun asked, smiling enough in the face.

Aqua showed up her Keyblade and got ready to attack Kuroto, but she and Miku slapped her on the head and lost consciousness, falling to the ground as they trapped Poppy and Ren.

"It was easier than I thought." Ren said, lifted Aqua up and looked at Kuroto as Poppy smiled and nodded. "What do we do with the pretty pop star?" He asked, looking at Miku.

"Let's leave it here. She and innoffansive." Kuroto said as he, Poppy and Ren disappear.

During Kuroto and Ren's visit to the CR, Yuki regained consciousness and saw that she and her mother were in Genm's hideout, having seen some episode with her brother she could easily deduce it. She stood up and looked around before seeing G Wiseman in an office chair looking at his reflection in an arcade bollard.

"Excuse me sir ... where are we my mom and me?" Yuki asked politely, drawing G Wiseman's attention.

G Wiseman rose from his chair and walked calmly away from Yuki, who stepped back slightly.

"Calm I do not want you bad." Said G Wiseman closing his game driver before pulling out his Gashat disrupting his transformation revealing Yuki's face. "Why will I want it?" G Wiseman asked.

Yuki went to G Wiseman and took him in his arms. "Have you become a bugster?" She said before crying in G Wiseman's arms as they are back to the light with a shadow hiding G Wiseman's face.

"I stopped being human for a long time." Said the mysterious rider to Yuki who was hugging him.

Back to G. Wizard, Ex-aid and Para-DX. The fight is in favor of the duo that prevents Para-DX from attacking each other each time. G. Wizard trained in his right hand a sword with a guard which formed an ax blade of the guard at the handle made of pure diamond. The diamond cracks for and breaks to make way for a silver blade with the ax in the shape of its dragon wing, a guard at the height of the hand in the shape of a Christic cross with a hand like on the WizarDriver at the crossroads , the silver-colored blade with a golden end with the voice of the Gashat giving the name of the weapon.

 **AxCalibur!**

G Wizard attacked Para-DX a gun looking like a mixed ax and gun with the same voice naming the weapon.

 **Gashacon Parabragun!**

Para-DX and G Wizard get into a one-on-one fight as Ex-aid examines the Para-DX gauge rider, who says he has about a dozen points of life left. He decided to follow the plan of G Wizard and attack Para-DX with all his strength now by inserting the Gashat Maximum Mighty X in the Gashacon Key Slasher whose part of the blade resembling a pistol aims Para-DX always in movement.

 **Maximum Gashat! Kimewaza!**

"Dan, now! Ex-aid said as G Wizard quickly disarmed Parad before the immobilized preventing him from avoiding the Ex-Aid pulling the trigger.

 **Maximum, Mi~ghty, Critical Finish!**

Ex-aid fired at Para-DX, who took the plunge and lost his last points. Para-DX became Parad again, as Ex-aid approached Parad and put a hand in his chest.

"No, not that, NO! No pity! Emu ... spare me, please. Parad said with an immeasurable fear as red and blue particles emerge from him.

In Emu's mind we can see them in the same position as they walk on the water. With one exception: Emu's hand and on Parad's chest to push him and sink him into the water.

"Emu... help me..." begged Parad.

In reality Ex-aid did not listen to him and closed his fist with a firm hand, fading away from Parad, and in Emu's mind he shoved Para, who sank to the fountain. And in reality Ex-aid becomes Emu again.

On the side of Aqua she has just woken up. She is in Kuroto HQ while Kuroto, Ren and Poppy look at Kuroto's computer screen displaying the title track of Kamen Rider Chronicle with all the bugster registers with also Parad.

"Do not worry, they can not see you or hear you." A voice coming from behind her.

She turned to reveal G Wiseman holding Yuki in her arms as they stood on an altar with a white seal of glittering golden light as a floor. She turned around to see that she was completely in the room as if she had been teleported. She turned to face G Wiseman and showed her keyblade.

"Relax." G Wiseman said, gently putting Yuki on the floor. "No violence in front of children. You must not wake up. She had a trying day before the Christmas revelation." He said.

"Who are you ?" Aqua asked, removing his keyblade.

"Kamen Rider G Wiseman... or if you prefer..." G Wiseman began before closing his game driver and removing his Gashat revealing that he is Dan's perfect look-alike. Except he has, golden eyes. "... Dan Kasumi. He finishes off shocking Aqua.

"How is it possible?" Aqua asked.

"A human can generate more than one bugster at a time." Explained G Wiseman (A/N: I'll continue to call him G Wiseman to differentiate him from the Dan we know.)

"But... why did not you come with us then?" Aqua asked.

"I arrived in the world of games. We world o all the characters of games we took life." Replied G Wiseman approaching Aqua taking out a card with Terra one of Aqua's best friends on it. "The story repeats itself. A friend you trust more than anyone..." He turned the map revealing a Terra wink with white hair, golden eyes and dark skin on a purple-like fountain. "Who turns out to be also a mortal enemy." He finished.

"No. Dan loves me he is not my enemy." Aqua said.

"You believe that ? The Dan you know killed buggers and his job is to eliminate them. Why would not you be next on his list?" G Wiseman asked.

"I trust him." Aqua said.

"And I am him. So you trust me too logically. I am on a lot of points. Of which my love for you except that I am not afraid to kill all those who are in my way. Except you. You and my mother and Yui are the only ones I will not kill. Most humans will not accept bugsters. You have until tonight to choose your camp. You only have to go downtown if you want to join me. Everything depends on you." G Wiseman said before he and the altar vanished leaving Aqua in the CR's eplie of doubt about his fate and his existence.

On the side of Dan and Emu, they exchange a look before Emu gets out of Gashat Mighty Brother XX.

"Hoping that his walking." Emu said before pressing the gas button.

 **Mighty Brothers Double X!**

 **Double Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory, X!**

Emu turned into Ex-aid level 10 before closing his game driver.

"Daaaaaaaaaai henshin!" Ex-aid said before opening his game driver again to switch to level 20.

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty, Mighty Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!**

716/5000

He becomes Ex-aid level 20, splitting up again in two. Ex-aid B remained calm as Ex-aid O looked around him with surprise slightly shaking. As if he had just been tortured.

"I..." Ex-aid O began with Parad's voice. "How can I still be alive?" He finished.

"Just before I died, I saved you by absconding." Ex-aid B said looking at Parad as Dan just stared at Ex-aid O.

Ex-aid B closed his game driver and withdrew his Gashat returning Emu and Ex-aid O gave way to Parad.

"Now we're quit... Parad." Emu said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Parad.

"Do you understand now... how scary is death?" Emu asked.

Parad remembered what happened to him earlier. The simultaneous attack that Emu and Dan inflicted on him, the sensation of dying and disappearing comparable to a drowning.

"I can't let you cause problems." Emu said approaching Parad, who stepped back in fear before grabbing his skull.

"Stop, Emu." Dan said before putting a comforting hand on Parad's shoulder.

"What?" Parad said surprised at Dan's act.

"Emu goes to the CR to see if there is no new patient. You never know Hiiro could do it without talking to you about it." Dan said.

Emu did what he said and ran towards the CR. Leaving Parad with Dan.

"Why did you do that?" Parad asked, pulling his hands away from his skull.

"So you know how precious life is." Dan said, taking his hand off Parad's shoulder. "Come on, I have something to show you." Dan says somewhere, followed by curious Para.

A few minutes later, Dan and Parad are in front of a football field where a group of children play.

"What do you see in Parad?" Dan asked.

"Humans take advantage of the time left before Kamen Rider Chronicle is finished and he buys it." Parad replied.

"I see children enjoying simple things they will regret not being able to do as often as an adult." Dan says as the ball used by the kids does not roll to Parad's feet.

Parad looked curiously at the balloon, wondering why such a simple object can mean anything to Dan.

"Hey sir, do you want to come play with us?" One of the children asked Parad.

"Go on, what's going to cost you what to do?" Dan said with the start of a smile.

"Of course." Parad said before leaving on the ground to play with the children.

Parad then played football with the children and enjoyed more and more. Then after ten minutes the children leave to go home.

"Oh see you sir, it was great to play with you." Said one of the children holding the ball while Parad said goodbye with a smile really amused by the football game he played.

"You seem to have had a good time." Dan said, advancing towards Parad.

"That is true. I really enjoyed playing with these kids." said Parad.

"That's why we fight. Me, Emu, Hiiro, and Taiga. To keep this day-to-day life that for many means nothing but a lot for others." said Dan watching the kids leave.

"And Kamen Rider Chornicle could take all that away from them." Parad said looking at the floor.

"We can prevent all that. We just have to stop Kuroto." Dan said.

Parad teleported, leaving Dan in a plane.

"Oh bastard." Dan said before going back home.

On Kuroto's side he had all the Gashat on the Heisei Rider except those of Dan and Sento. The Gashat remained blank but a game logo appears on it. Parad arrived in the headquarters while Kuroto finished creating another black Gashat with a green handle and the Kamen Rider Chronicle logo on it.

"There are only two bgster missing and the game will be over." Kuroto said.

"Soon the final battle between human and bugster will take place." Ren said.

G Wiseman (A/N: rider I want to specify) entered the scene and placed behind Parad.

"For one of them is on the way to join the game." said G Wiseman.

On Aqua's side she left in the apartment in which she, Dan and her family live. She saw her laptop turned on with the description of the reprogramming changes that Dan made on his Gashat. She began to read it and a few minutes later Dan returned to the apartment.

"Aqua..." Dan started looking at Aqua, who looked up at him with a look you would not want to see. "What's the matter ?" Dan asked.

"You wanted to make me human..." said Aqua getting up and advancing towards Dan.

"What are you talking about ?" Dan asked.

"I read the description of your repprogramming. You wanted to make me go from bugster to human. You don't accept me as I am." Aqua said.

"What?" But not at all that's not what you think. Dan justified.

"So tell me what I have to believe. I just want to know. You really love me, you just want me to be yours alone like..." Aqua was interrupted when she and Dan were attacked by Genm who kicked Dan and grabbed Aqua by the left hand while he holds Mai by the right hand.

"Everyone you love will disappear by your fault, G Wizard." Genm holding in his left hand Aqua and in the right Mai by the throat squeezing his grip on Mai's throat.

"Please Kuroto do not do that!" Dan shouted in his lap, worried about his mother and Aqua.

"G Wiseman knows everything there is to know about you. He knows you want to make the bugster the deserving human whether they like it or not." Said Genm surprising Aqua.

"It's... true... Dan...?" Aqua asked with difficulty because of Genm's grip on his throat.

"Yes... it's true Aqua... forgive me..." said Dan staring at the ground in defeat.

Genm let go violently Mai on the ground in front of Dan and teleported while Dan cried on the ground thinking that Aqua must hate him for hiding something so important and that because of that she was kidnapped and that he did not do anything for her. He decided to lay down his mother on the couch and leave for the CR.

Parad decided to take advantage of the proximity he has with the Gashat who is with those Heisei rider removed from the port and disappeared from the headquarters without being seen.

Genm arrived at his headquarters and withdrew his Gashat becoming Kuroto. He let go of Aqua while G Wiseman helped Aqua dream while she coughed her throat.

"You were right. He does not accept me as I am." Aqua told G Wiseman.

" You see. I'm the only one you need to trust." G Wiseman said before removing his Gahsat and closing the lever of his driver range showing his human appearance to everyone.

"You're right..." Aqua said as G Wiseman kissed him and his eyes went from blue to golden.

Several minutes later in the CR, Dan explained the situation to everyone.

"So your reprogramming was to make Aqua human?" Taiga said catching Dan by the glue.

"Can you blame me... I wanted to protect her from the risks of being a bugster. I went to offer him the choice to become one or not tonight." Dan said wearily.

"You should not have done that." Taiga said.

"On the contrary, he had a good idea. Because once someone dies of the bugster virus it is transformed into data. Data stored in the proto Gashat bugster that infected them. And we can make them come back as a bugster. We could get them back to life by bugster and then use reprogramming to make them human." Sento said.

"So we could..." Hiiro said looking at the floor.

"Yes, we could bring back your girlfriend and her repromming to make her human again. Sento said.

"We could give a smile to the person who lost loved ones because of the bugster virus". Miku said to bring some positive.

From nowhere Parad appears surprising everyone except Dan, Emu, and Sento.

"Calm, I do not want you bad." Says Parad.

"Prove it." Hiiro said.

"When I confronted Emu and Dan... When I was close to death, I wondered why my heart trembled so much. But ... when I realized that my life was in danger, when I lost, and that I was going to be killed... My head... and my heart was turned upside down." Parad said holding his hand on his chest. "I was scared! I was so scared!"

Emu can see Parad in his mind immersed in unconscious water. He pitied him. Parad was desperate. Everyone saw him and apart from Dan and Sento everyone was shocked.

"I could not accept it..." said Parad starting to cry. "I did not understand the concept of life cycle that stopped. I did bad and irreversible things." Parad said as Emu began to shake with anger. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." apologized Parad looking hopelessly.

Taiga and Hiiro are about to say something, but Sento and Nico do not stop them seeing Parad's distress.

"All the patients I knew knew how scary death was. They knew how precious life was and were happy to live a healthy life." Emu recalls the different patient he has treated since he became a doctor. "Now that you were afraid of death... I think you understood how irreplaceable life was." Emu said as Parad raised his head to look him in the eyes.

"Why did you do this for me, you and Dan? I'm just a virus that infected you... " Parad asked revealing something that shocked Hiiro, Taiga, Nico and Miku.

Emu bent down to be at Parad's level.

"My game disease was part of who I am. It's a part of me. So it's also my responsibility to be in front of you,..." said Emu helping him up. "to bear your sins, and redeem them." He finished.

"Emu..." said Parad without a voice.

"Promise me just one thing." Emu started up. "Do not fight anymore to take someone's life." Emu finished before reaching out to Parad.

In Emu's mind, Parad opens his eyes always fully under water, and Emu swims to him, holding out his hand. Parad reached his and swam to get close to Emu.

"Fight with me to save lives." Emu said as he reached out to Parad in reality and Parad put his hand to Emu's.

And finally in Emu's mind as in reality Parad take Emu's hand accepting Emu's proposal.

Emu helped him up and Parad exchanged a look with Emu. " Ore ga Omae de. Omae ga Ore de." Parad said to Emu.

"Exactly." Emu said.

Parad then approached Dan and gave him Gashat he stole from Kuroto and handed him.

"Kuroto wanted to use it to take revenge for what you did to his Gashat." Explained Parad.

Dan recognized the Gashat and released his Magic The Wizard Gashat and activated it.

 **Magic The Wizard!**

At the moment the gashat snaps an illustration appears on the incomplete Gashat showing the kamen rider Drive, Ghost and Ex-aid with the logo of Gabarizing.

"The Gashat Gabarizing. He wanted to use the power of all Heisei Riders to defeat me. Parad ... Genm kidnapped Aqua did you see him when you stole the Gashat?" Dan asked.

"No. I did not even know he took it off." Parad said before Dan's Stethoscope, Emu, Hiiro and Taiga sounded.

Dan pressed the red button on his stethoscope to answer the call.

"Here Dan, what is it?" Dan answered.

"Hello here the minitre of health. Kuroto Dan has returned to his office at Genm Corps and is keen to make a special announcement live on Nico Nico Douga." The health minister said while Dan and Nico take their phone to go to the account Nico Nico Douga Genm corp to see a counter to indicate the beginning of a live that once elapsed launched.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for keeping you waiting." Kuroto said in front of his desk, bent over with his arms crossed. "I've been working on the revolutionary game for years. Now the ultimate game of Genm Body will see the light of day. You must know the Kamen Rider. Heroes who heal you from the bugster virus. Well, here is Kamen Rider Chronicle!" Said Kuroto while behind him a font representing the game appeared. That a zoom does not take place on his face. "A survival game where you will be the Riders and can face monsters in the real world!" Kuroto said shocking the doctors and Miku except Sento and Dan.

The live ended and Dan dropped his phone and clenched his fists of fury, having noticed something no one saw in Kuroto's eyes.

"It's okay ?" Sento asked.

"This live is literally a declaration of war. So get ready because we're going to finish with him." Dan said before giving Sento the Gashat Ganbarazing. "You are the most appropriate to use it. You will have the powers of 18 Heisei Riders with Build moreover." He explained.

"Thank you." Said Sento take the Gashat.

Dan's phone starts ringing. He picked it up and answered to call him when he saw his mother's number.

"Halo, what's the mummy?" Dan asked.

"Dan, it's horrible! Genm! when he knocked me out there was another one and... he also took Yuki!" Mai said crying all the tears in her body.

The live ended and Dan dropped his phone and clenched his fists of fury, having noticed something no one saw in Kuroto's eyes.

"It's okay ?" Sento asked.

"This live is literally a declaration of war. So get ready because we're going to finish with him." Dan said before giving Sento the Gashat Ganbarazing. "You are the most appropriate to use it. You will have the powers of 18 Heisei Riders with Build moreover." He explained.

"Thank you." Said Sento take the Gashat.

Dan's phone starts ringing. He picked it up and answered to call him when he saw his mother's number.

"Hello, mom, what is it? Dan asked.

"Dan, it's horrible! Genm! when he knocked me out there was another one and... he also took Yuki!" Mai said crying all the tears in her body.

An hour later all the Riders and Miku who is in withdrawal so as not to risk disturbing them. With their game driver are in front of Genm Corp face Kuroto who was waiting for them with his Buggle Driver at its size.

"Exactly, I was waiting for you. Kamen Rider." Kuroto said with cheek and calm.

"Where are Aqua and my sister, asshole?" Dan said.

"If you beat me I'll tell you maybe." Kuroto said, taking out his Dangerous Zombie Gashat from his pants.

 **Dangerous Zombie!**

"Henshin." Said Kuroto inserting his gas in his buggle driver before pressing the button activating the transformation into Genm level X.

 **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie! (chanson rock entraînante, suivie par un crie de zombie)**

Dan, Emu, Parad Hiiro, Taiga and Sento take out their most powerful Gashats and Kuroto remarks Parad.

"Then you betray us Parad." Kuroto said.

"Unlike you, I realized that I must repent. And I do not involve any child where the relatives of my enemies." Parad retorted, as all the Riders pull out their Gashat and Sento do not release the Gashat Kamen Rider Build and Ganbarizing.

"Genm. We will change your destiny with our own hands." Dan said, Sento, Parad, and Emu in unison.

 **Chikara no infinite!**

 **Maximum Mighty X!**

 **Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Bang Bang Simulations!**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

 **Ganbarizing!**

All the Riders put their Gashat in their game driver and Emu opened the lever of his.

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **Maximum Gashat!**

 **Gashat!**

 **Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!**

 **The Strongest Fist! What's the next stage?**

 **Let's going, King of Fantasy!**

 **I'm ready for Battleship!**

"Level Max..." said Dan.

"Max Dai..." say Emu and Parad.

"Proceed to level 50..." Hiiro said.

"Tactical level 50..." said Taiga.

"Build 2-X..." says Sento

"Henshin!" Say the Riders before opening the lever of their game driver and that the first loop of the phrase stand by leaning on the small Ex-aid Maximum Gashat.

 **Gachan! Level Max! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban!**

 **Maximum Power~ X~!**

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up: Chikara no infinite! Mugen power! Chikara no infinite!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! RabbitTank! Usagi to Sensha! Best Best Match! Yeahhh!**

 **A Gacha! Ride Burst! Burst Break! Ganba Ganba~rizing!**

G Build went into a form where the arms, legs, and torso gained armor pieces with the symbols of the different Heisei Riders and his helmet was between the eyes the Ex-aid symbol.

"You dared to finish my Gashat." Said Genm.

"He's in better hands than yours." G Build says before leaving for Genm while everyone else is about to face it are interrupted by cones acting like zombies.

G Wizard and Ex-aid attacked the real Genm while G Build used the powers of the Gashat Ganbarizing to face a maximum of Genm's clone allowing others to attack the real one.

"Brave, do you remember what you did when you were under the influence of Gashat?" Snipe asked.

"Yes..." replied Brave.

"Do you think you can do it again?" Snipe asked.

"I'll try." Brave said again appear bugster henchmen who attacked the clones of Genm allowing all the Riders to focus on the original who does not know which Rider to focus on.

The fight was without possibility of winning for Genm until G Wizard 'catches by the neck and he jumps still holding him on the roof of Genm Corp.

"Where are they ?!" Cried G Wizard unanswered Genm, before throwing it forcefully against the door of the stairs leading to it. "I repeat: Where are they?" G Wizard repeated and after some unanswered seconds grabbed him by the collar and threw him again with even more force on the roof. "I'll repeat one last time: Where are they kind of bastard: Where Aqua and Yuki. WHERE ARE MY WIFE AND MY SISTER?!" He repeated screaming the last part holding Genm firmly at 5 life points.

"What are you going to get ... Kamen Rider Chronicle will be finished soon." Genm says before G Wizard gets him off with him, he has a building and he does not close his game driver and the other Riders do the same with theirs. And G Build put the Gashat Ganbarizing in the slot on the side of his game driver.

 **Gachon! Kimewaza!/Urawaza!**

Then all of them together opened their lever while Genm stayed on the ground too weak to fight because of what G Wizard did, even though Genm was riding him probably damaging some ribs and legs.

 **Gachan! Taddle/Bang Bang/Chikara no/Maximum Mighty/Perfect Knock Out/Ganbarizing Critical Slash/Fire/Strike/Break/Bomber/Strike!**

All Riders attack Genm with all their power before their assault flies shut by two people who turned out to be G Wiseman and Aqua. But Aqua was different she wore purple windings with sleeves and a black stocking the bust sporting the symbol of a black heart with a red outline, and her eyes her gold-gilded. G Wizard shocked Dan again and approached Aqua.

"It's... it's really you?" Dan asked Aqua before she knocked him away against a wall.

"Do not get close to me..." Aqua said before she helped Genm get up and she, G Wiseman, and Genm disappeared leaving the Riders alone as they resumed their civilian form.

Several hours later, in the middle of the night, the CR team, accompanied by Taiga and Nico, are all shocked and disgusted at what has been happening an hour earlier.

"I think we agree to say "worst Christmas Eve in history"." Dan said, staring at the floor.

"That's not what will stop us. Genm can still be stopped. Did you reveal everything you know about the Bugster virus to the Minister of Health?" Sento said.

"You were with me, so you know that's true. But... how are we going to do. Riding and Aqua managed to block all our final attack ... we have no chance." Taiga said, looking down.

Dan came out of the CR and went home to be greeted by his mother who took him in his arms as Dan burst into tears.

In the basement of Genm Corp, Kuroto, Ren, Poppy, G Wiseman in Rider and Aqua is in an empty room with chairs and a table.

"You just have to infect someone with a Bugster from Drago Knight Hunter Z. and Kamen Rider Chronicle will be complete." Kuroto said.

"There will be no need." G Wiseman said, reaching out to Kuroto. "Can I stamp you the Bugvisor?" He asked him.

Kuroto gave him the Bugvisor, G Wiseman inserted the Incomplete Gashat and pointed the Bugvisor to an empty part to get out all the B absorbed by the Bugvisor coming out with Graphite in human form.

"Genm... what does it mean to him?" Said Graphite surprised to have come back to life.

"It's simple. A complete Bugster can come back to life." Explained G Wiseman before revealing the title screen of Kamen Rider Chronicle with four squares of which eleven of them are filled with bugster absorbed by the Bugvisor except Graphite and the two level 50 form of Parad.

All Bugsters except G Wiseman enters the screen title and the illustration of Kaen Rider Chronicle appears on the Gashat indicating that it is complete while the Bugster come out.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **"It's not true..." said Sento seeing that the Kamen Rider Chronicle game is in store.**

 **"The hour of the ultimate battle is approaching." G Wiseman told Dan in a dark alley.**

 **G Build faces a dozen brown rider not carrying a game driver and trying to steal his Gashats.**

 **"What did you do to him ?!" Dan shouted at Graphite while they were still in plain clothes.**

 **"I'm not any player... I'm the one who will finish this game." Sento exiting his Gashat Kamen Rider Build.**

 **Next chapter: Enter the Game**


	9. Chaptre 09 : Enter the Game

Three days later Dan was in the same play park as the one in which Yuki was abducted, sitting on a bench staring at the desperate ground.

"Why? Why did not I tell him about it?" Dan thought, wanting to find a way to fix everything but not getting there because of the regrets.

Sento, on his side, was walking alone in the shops looking for a sign of Genm's activities. And he saw a complete ray of a game whose vision terrified him.

"It's not true..." says Sento a copy of the game... Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Back to Dan, he left the park and found himself in a tunnel to be greeted by Graphite looking at him with a rarely matched complacency.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked staring at Dan who had a neutral expression.

"Not at all. How does it feel to be level 99 now?" Dan asked, surprising Graphite.

"How can you be..." Graphite can not finish his sentence because Dan runs in his direction and a fight with bare hands without being transformed began.

Dan and Graphite fought hard but Graphite, who usually fights in Bugster, quickly lost the advantage and was pressed against the wall with Dan's arm holding his neck against the wall.

"It's stupid, life. You are too used to transforming yourself before starting the fight. I took classes in club well before I was there. Now you'll answer my question: What did you do to him?!" Dan said before Graphite gave him an eighth foot knocking him to the ground.

"All I have come to tell you is that Kamen Rider Chronicle is finished and in the trade. When you beat the lower and middle Bugsters we will be able to fight in the rules of the art. Graphite said before grabbing Dan by the collar and lifting him up to show him his dominance in the situation. "And I'll kill the keyblade master you called "your wife." Genm told me about it and I'll take pleasure in killing her under your helpless eyes." He threatened to lower it to the ground before leaving.

Dan's eyes turned red before freeing himself from Garphite and attacking him with all his might. He eventually breaks his teeth and makes him bleed in his mouth, catching him and running away. His eyes returned to normal and he looked perplexed at the blood on his hand wondering how it happened.

An hour later Emu and Parad arrive where they received a Bugster alert to see Salty and Bugster henchmen face Kamen rider completely brown without a Game Driver and no sign to differentiate them from each other.

"What's going on?" Emu asked, shocked at what he saw.

"I do not believe it, Kamen Rider Chonicle is complete." Parad asked why he did not feel anything special in this case before realizing what they did. "And they replaced me with Aqua." Parad realized.

For his part, Hiiro seeing what was happening remained puzzled seeing riders kamens like those seen Emu in front of the hospital face Aranbura and henchmen Bugsters.

"Patients are fighting Bugsters. What is going on?" He said in complete misunderstanding.

At the same time Hiiro, Emu and Parad take their Game Driver on their size and use their Gashat.

 **Taddle Quest!**

 **Mighty Action X!**

"Henhsin." They say before putting their Gashat in their Game Driver and open the lever.

 **Gashat!**

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X**

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! (Son de style médiévale) Taddle! Meguru! Taddle! Meguru! Taddle Quest~!**

Once transformed into Brave and Ex-aid level 2 and Para-DX level 99 they interfere in their respective battle to keep the Brown Riders away from the Bugsters without success.

Ex-Aid and Para-DX see a civilian pressed twice on a Gashat shocking them that a civilian is in possession.

 **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**

The civilian pressed the Gashat a second time transforming it.

 **Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End!**

Suddenly the civilian turned into the same kind of rider as the ones they are trying to get away from the more shocking Bugster Ex-Aid and Para-DX.

"How a cheek? There is no tutorial?" Asked the civilian now Rider.

"Hello." Said Poppy appearing from nowhere sitting on a roof attracting everyone's attention.

"What?" Say Ex-Aid and Parad seeing Poppy.

"You called me ?" Poopy asked the Rider. "I'm the navigator of this game, Poppy Pipopapo!" She said to the Rider.

On the side of Dan and by extension Sento they saw while roaming Poppy on all the televisions, each one in a different store and Taiga saw it on his screen the sales figures of Genm Corp soared.

"I do not believe it ... How can Genm Corporation sales grow so fast?" Taiga said stunned before watching the new products on her computer.

Nico came running to the Taiga clinic to show her what she discovered.

"We're bad, Taiga! Look at this! Look!" Nico said, showing him his phone.

"You annoys me. I do not have time for that! Taiga said trying to push her away.

"I'm serious ! Look, quickly!" Nico said holding him by the neck.

"What? But it's..." He said seeing Poppy on Nico's phone.

Poppy appeared in all the places where there were brown Riders and screen of the city surprising all the Rider who thought she was missing and Miku who saw her from the CR screen.

"In this game, the Players turn into a hero called Ride Players who face the Bugsters in reality! This game is called..." Before continuing she took a turn on herself as the title screen of the game appears next to her. "Kamen Rider Chronicle!" She finished.

"Impossible..." Dan says afraid that the worst fear he has had since Aqua left is realized.

"The new generation of video games has arrived! Kamen Rider Chronicle is the ultimate fighting game where the virtual world mixes with reality! Buy it today! You too can become a hero!" Poppy says while Taiga is speechless.

"Kamen Rider Chronicle?" He said thinking about what Dan had said after their fight showing that Aqua betrayed them.

Flashback

"It's a survival game in which players battle the Bugsters in the real world." Dan explained.

" _He's right. Kuroto has been doing this for years and it would surprise me to stop it so easily._ " Parad said confirming Dan's words for the doctors.

" _Then we can not do anything to stop him?_ " Emu asked.

" _Seen how stubborn he would be to kill him to stop._ " Sento replied knowing how true all of this is.

End of flashback

"It's a joke?" Ex-Aid said.

Dan's mother saw the same thing on the screen of a hospital room.

"Are you worried?" His patient asked him.

"Yes, my son knows every corner of this game and with what happened I'm scared for him." She replied.

"Do not worry he must be able to cope if he knows this game as well." The patient said trying to reassure her about it.

She pretended to believe it but knows that with Aqua's "betrayal" and Yuki's kidnapping it's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens to her son.

"In the levels you will find 14 Bugsters. If you beat all the Bugsters and you win all the trophies by finishing the game, the Ultimate Bugster's door, that is to say the final boss, will open to you!" Poppy explained.

Dan had more than enough left him to the premises of Gemn Corp to go and see Kuroto and force him to explain. Once there, he pushed back the secretary who was trying to prevent him from seeing the boss and entered his office and pushed away the staff who were congratulating him on the sales that still did not stop in front of his desk.

"I have two things to tell you, Gemn." Dan said clearly.

"Yours, G Wizard. Do you come to claim my divine forgiveness?" Kuroto asked proud of his success before Dan took him by the collar and took him out of his chair to flatten him against the table on the side with a force surprising everyone on his part having a normal build.

"I come to order you to return to normal Aqua again. It's inevitably you who are behind it. So you better do it because otherwise you will see that I can be less nice than the last time we fought." Dan said, letting go.

Kuroto took Dan's threat lightly and just put the parts of his wrinkled suit back on by Dan.

"Leave us please." Kuroto asked the staff who came out of his office. "I propose a compromise. Did you have to see Poppy's announcement?" Kuroto said.

"How could I not have? She was on all the TVs in the city." Dan replied, suppressing his urge to swing Kuroto through the windows of his office.

"This is what I propose you brings 6 Trophies and comes to bring them to me. Once done you will be able to face Aqua although it is part of the High Level. And if you win I'll do everything in my power to bring it back to normal." Kuroto offered.

"And I guess there is a "but"." Dan says finding this market too easy.

"Of course. The fight will be broadcast live on all social networks. That way at the time of your defeat knowing that you are one of the most powerful Riders, they will see that they can not do anything against me anymore." Kuroto said.

Dan knew why Kuroto was so sure of his defeat and could not do anything for Aqua, but he did not hesitate for a second.

"I accept, Kuroto Dan." Dan said before heading to the exit of the office.

"I gave up the name of Kuroto Dan..." Kuroto started as Dan turned to face him and see him admire the city from the windows of his office with his hands behind his back. "Now I am ... Shin Kuroto Dan!" He finished as he spread his arms up to his shoulders.

Dan looked in the direction of a wall to see a locked safe.

"He's been preparing Kamen Rider Chronicle for years as well as the Gashats..." Dan reflected before realizing what could be in this chest and out of the office.

He went to the hospital and saw his mother wait in front of the door of the CR.

"You were waiting for me?" Dan asked, drawing his mother's attention.

"Yes, I was afraid you'd make a dumpling." She replied.

"Well, you're not far off the mark." He said.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"I'll explain once in the CR I have something urgent to do." Dan said.

Dan used his card to open the door to enter the CR and continued on with his mother to the main hall to see Emu, Parad, and Hiiro getting disinfected and healing some wounds by Sento and Miku.

"What happened ? Any Ride-Players have you on it or what?" Dan asked even though, he already knew the answer.

"That's exactly it. He uses us as part of Gameplay to steal our Gashats to use our weapons." Explained Parad. "And not that I want to do it. But it's easier to kill them than just trying to stop them even if they attack us. I am a lover of the difficulty but I have my limits." He said.

Dan then uses CR TV to communicate with the Minister of Health.

"Who is Mr. Kasumi?" Asked the Minister of Health.

"I ask Mai Kasumi to be part of the nurses caring for patients with Bugster Virus." Dan said surprising his mother.

"Why do you want this to happen?" Asked the Minister of Health.

"Because she's already infected, she knows what the patients are going through and can be as supportive as Asuna who's under enemy control." Dan said.

"I see, I grant you this but it is as a tentative time that Miss Asuna has not returned." Said the health minister before cutting off the communication.

"Why did you decide to do that?" Hiiro asked.

"She's the only person I care about being safe right now. So I want it to stay that way." Dan said before leaving the CR leaving everyone alone.

Dan went home to see Aqua looking at a picture of her and Dan in the City Park's Rollercoasters, where they both seemed to be having fun.

"Aqua..." Dan says before Aqua speaks.

"I can not believe I could fall in love with you. With what you wanted to do to me I finally know that humans do not deserve the light but only the darkness. You did not accept me as I am." Aqua said coldly.

"No Aqua, you're wrong, I want to give you the choice. My reprogramming will only serve to turn into human those who will be resurrected since the Proto Gashats. You and the other bugsters you will have the choice. You have my word. But I beg you do not do that. Stay with me... you represent everything for me." Dan pleaded unable to contain his tears.

Aqua approached him and gave him a colder look than winter.

"It's too late. Kuroto told me about your market. Gather the requested number of trophies and fight me to see if you deserve or not that I forgive you." She said before going out the door, jostling him voluntarily, making her hear a phrase nowhere spoken by Aqua. " _Nobody can save you. And nobody has the will. Especially not Dan._ " Said the voice as Aqua left the apartment.

Dan stepped into the room he shared with Aqua without saying a word and sees lying on his bed a young woman with long red hair wearing a ponytail and red eyes, wearing "clothes", if we can call this way, leaving very little room for imagination (look Kasumi Konuichi 2 on Google image, the first 2 results will show you what it looks like).

"Who are you and what are you doing in bed?" Dan asked coldly.

"That's how we welcome a woman who has come to help?" The woman asked.

"If she breaks into our room." Dan answered.

"I am Kasumi." The woman stood in front of the bed and stood in front of Dan, showing that she is more of a head than he is. "And I came to offer you a power allowing you to recover faster your sweetheart." She said seductively moving her fingers over Dan's chest, which removed them as soon as she finished.

"What would you bring?" Dan asked wearily.

"The satisfaction of helping a handsome young man like you." She replied, showing in her hands a Bugvisor and Bugster Buckle. "With this and the contents of Genm's vault, you'll get enough power to defeat the Bugsters and get your sweetheart back in no time." She explains before putting them in Dan's hands and leaving the house, moving her hips seductively, thinking that Dan's attention was on her.

But Dan stared at what she had given him before he threw them into the closet mirror he shared with Aqua, breaking the mirror at the moment of the impact and knocked a cardboard box into it. a package in the color of G Wizard Level 2. Dan looked at the box before removing the package and opening the box revealing a Wayfinder like the one Aqua had made for her and her friends in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, but red with a letter inside inside that he hastened to read.

(A / N: it's the words of "Kingdom Hearts - "Dearly Beloved" Vocal Cover (FULL) | AmaLee worm" so if you want to listen to it and zap the text version go for it)

"One day, you will realize

The stars that you pursue shine in the depths of you

But will you let them shine?

And put all your fears aside

You will see the light, but until that day comes...

My dear beloved

Be strong, I'll be there

Always here by your side

So keep your head up

The darkness of this world will try to steal you in their arms

But I belong to yours

We are one in a dream

So stay with me

All our memories scattered

I will find the pieces, one by one

The waves of the ocean drift on me

I will keep you in my memory

This dream that lives in your eyes

I wish to see it become reality

A thousand blades to the sky

Hold your hand and connect our worlds, yours and mine

Let the tide rush on you

And one day, I know we'll meet again,

My dear beloved

In spite of all that you have done for me, I can only offer you this and my love for you. Do not forget to stay who you are.

I love you Dan Kasumi

Aqua"

Reading this letter is just filling Dan with sadness, despair, and determination as he finally decides what to do.

At the same time, the Riders trying to prevent the Ride-Players from fighting fail by being repulsed or trying to steal their Gashats and the Ride-Players end up being beaten by the Salty Bugster.

"I will try again !" Said one of the Rider-Player turned civilian before he and the others saw the Bugster Virus manifesting itself on them. "What? What happens to us?" He asked.

"Hello ! You called me ? I am the "navigator" of this game Poppy Pipopapo! When a Player loses a fight and gets a game over, he dies"! Poppy said in her happy tone that the Riders know so well that they were shocked at what they heard except for Parad.

"We are going to die ?" A shocked civilian says to hear it as he and the others start to disappear. "No... I do not want to die!" He said before disappearing with the other civilians pleading for his life.

"There is "no continue" in this game! You only have one life so take care of it! Aim for the title of number one hero in the world! Let's game!" Poppy said as the civilians had just died before disappearing.

All the Riders as well as Nico who attended the stage watched the floor regretting not being able to save them.

Several hours later, as night fell on the city, in the basement of Gemn Corporation all the Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle are gathered savoring this first victory on the Riders. Graphite him on the other hand was less it is seen with its frowning and bandage that it has on the nose. While Aqua mocks him.

"You're really telling me that Dan broke your nose when you were not transformed." Aqua mocked before Graphite grabbed him from the top of his clothes.

"Calm down Graphite." G Wiseman in plainclothes wearing a white suit with his hair styled back as he held Yuki's hand to reassure her because of the number of Bugster's in the room with no human appearance. "Dan Kasumi may be tenacious. But we have what he likes most. The woman he loves." He said pointing to Aqua. "This is the only person whose loss will make him emotionally unstable, the only one here who has a chance to kill him. And he and this Sento are the only ones with the best chance of stopping us." He reassured.

"Anyway, we Bugsters, will become the masters of the earth in no time." Said Graphite sure of his victory.

"But I want our Players to have fun again!" Poppy said.

"I agree." Kuroto said entering the basement and the discussion. "Too easy a game would not be worthy of my talent. What's more, G Wizard must be dragged lower than land for what he has tried to do." He said gaining Aqua's interest.

"And what are you going to do? After all, you made a deal with him." She said.

"A market that my share if it wins against you can not be done because I can not make you become ignorant of what he wanted to do to you again." Kuroto said.

"And with Kuroto's permission otherwise he was going to sulk..." G Wiseman said pulling out a blue Gashat from his pants for the given to Aqua. "Here's a little present for your debut in this game." He said as Aqua took the dark blue Gashat to see him.

The Gashat represents the Bugsters, facing a warrior, whose appearance is impossible to guess being wrapped in an aura darker than darkness with the name "0.2 Birth By Sleep - A Fragmentary Passage -".

"Master Aqua... show us your strength." G Wiseman said before Aqua kisses her.

Kuroto gave Poppy a silver and green Bugvisor with the red A button and the light blue B button and a pink Gashat with the white back representing a schoolgirl in the same style as Poppy with the name "Toki Meki Crisis".

A few minutes later G Wiseman and Kuroto arrive in his office to see the open trunk door as if it had been cut in half, the contents stolen and a broken window. Kuroto rushed to the safe as if he had stolen the contents of a lifetime while G Wiseman looked out the window wondering who could do that with a serene look as if he already knew the answer.

In one of the neighborhoods of the city a man wearing a long black hooded coat walked in the city a black Gashat in his hand and was stopped in his march by a gang of teenagers looking at what he has in hand.

"You took that from a Kamen Rider." One of the band members guessed. "Give it to us and we'll let you go. The heroes of this game will be us." The member tells him as he and the others each pull out a Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle and snap it into action.

 **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**

Band members once again relied on their Gashats a second time turning them into Ride-Players.

 **Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End!**

The hooded man raised his arm showing the Gashat revealing a hand covered with purple crack and the Gashat who is a Proto Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle that he interlocked in his turn.

 **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**

A dozen seconds later the Ride-Players are on the ground back in civilian clothes but starting to disappear.

"Please, help us. We do not want to die." Begged the one who obviously is the leader of this band.

The man only went on his way without saying a word, abandoning them to their fate. Without knowing it Kasumi and a man in a suit with a black Fedora hat with a blood red band, wearing a belt with a slot for visibly a USB key have watched the scene.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to do that?" Kasumi asked.

"We need the girl to be normal for the success of the plan. Moreover, the awakening of the god is approaching just like the new war. It's only a matter of time and everything will be ready..." Before continuing, the man held out his hand to Kasumi as behind them a gate opens. "Ready to go home my queen?" The man asked.

"With great pleasure my dear husband." Kasumi answered before taking the man's hand and crossing the gate hand in hand.

(A / N: as correction and retranslation (because it's basically French) take more time than expected here is one of the chapters I wrote in advance if you want to see the other chapters that I wrote in avnce say it in the comment and do not forget to give me your opinion on the chapter that I really enjoy.)


	10. Chapter 10: The Proto-Warrior

A week after Kuroto was stolen. The dangerousness of Kamen Rider Chronicle is official but people continue to play there following an announcement of Kuroto that if the game is over all those dead of the Bugster Virus will come back to life.

Unfortunately no Bugster Alert has been launched yet. And at the CR everyone manages things in their own way, Hiiro and Emu take care of the patients who come to the hospital, Parad, Miku, Sento and Mai look for clues about Dan who has disappeared since the launch of Kamen Ride Chronicle . And Taïga and Nico are looking for info on the Bugsters and collaborates with the CR time that it will not end with Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Right now in the CR all Riders except Dan as well as Miku, Nico and Mai are in front of a TV that the Minister of Health uses to communicate with them.

"Kuroto played us a tower room. You can not even take it off the sales." Sento said.

"It's true, but we must not forget that Dan may have left to do some research on his side." Miku said.

"It will surprise me. You should have seen his eyes when he left at night on the day of the launch of Kamen Rider Chronicle. I never had that look on his face. It was as if he was determined to do anything regardless of the price." Mai explained.

"When I think he left with the Proto Gashats we had, and those of Kiriya and his Game Driver." Taïga said inwardly disappointed at not being able to take the Kiriya Gashats.

"What could he do with all this?" Emu asked.

"We do not know and see what Aqua represents for him, he is capable of everything." Mai replied.

"What do you mean?" Hiiro asked.

"You want to know why he created this game that his master internship stole him?" She asked, winning a nod from everyone except Taïga, Parad, Sento and Miku who did not hear about it. "He did that for somehow participated in the Aqua rescue because of what happens to him at the end of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep." Mai explained in part before Taïga interrupted him.

"What does this have to do with our situation?" He asked.

"It has everything to do. He has always had more ease in attaching to fictional characters than reality and has become attached to Aqua because he finds that everything that has happened to him is unfair. He was depressed when he finished the game because of his fate because for him it was as if his best friend was sentenced to the worst punishment forever." Mai explained, looking down at the floor as everyone listens. "Two days later, when he had not said a word since his father suggested that he write himself a "sequel" where she gets away. He was thinking of just a story he would put on the internet. But he pushed the thing to the end by spending several days creating a screenplay, watching and reading dozens of things about game programming before joining a high school not far from home and spent more than a closed week in her room with the coffee maker to create the game." She continued to explain.

"He was pretty weird." Nico said.

"It's the girl who has a tooth against a guy just because he beat her at a tournament when she won dozens, who says that." Sento retorted with Nico's shot in the head.

"Could you please continue, Mai?" Parad asked as Mai nodded.

"He did not stop every night during the meal to show us the advances of this game. It was not just a Fan Game for him. It was... saved a life. I think he did not tell us about the fact that his supervisor stole the game to show it to Tetsuya Nomura by pretending to be the creator because, if the game is validated and becomes an official project he contributed to the rescue." Mai said ending explaining.

"So I do not dare to imagine what he felt when he saw that Aqua is the Bugster he infected. Or the moment she betrayed us. The poor." Miku said sadly for Dan.

Parad was sad for Dan, twice he somehow saved Aqua, and even became his boyfriend... so that in the end we take him. The whole team was silent until Hiiro's stethoscope began to ring.

"Hiiro here what is it?" Hiiro said in the stethoscope.

"Hiiro, two people are in front of the door of the CR. I will let them in. but beware: it's going to shock everyone." Said Hiiro's father from the stethoscope.

Everyone was curious about who Hiiro's father was talking about until he came in ... with Kiriya and Hiiro's late girlfriend Saki.

"Impossible..." Hiiro said frozen in surprise and shock.

"Hiiro..." Saki said as he approached him. "I'm so happy to see you again." She finished before taking him in his arms as he returned to her wondering if he was dreaming or not.

"How it is possible?" Taïga asked as shocked as Hiiro.

"I do not know. We woke up in a warehouse with my Game Driver, my Gashat plus a second Bakusou Bike and that word." Kiriya replied, showing a postite to the Rider that Taïga took to read it.

"Go to the CR, people are waiting for you." He said reading the post. "Do not you know who's responsible for that?" Taïga asked.

"Dr. Hanaya?" Saki said breaking the hug with Hiiro to face him.

"I know you could not save me. But it does not matter, you did your best. I forgive you for not having managed to cure me." Said Saki surprising Taïga who lost his words.

Sento on the other hand pondered the situation and deduced something that made him leave urgently from the CR to go see Kuroto in his office to find him with police officers who examines the entire office and a safe with the door cut in half.

"Why are you here ?" Kuroto asked.

"I want answers to a simple question." Sento replied.

"Which?" Kuroto asked.

"Why did Lazer and Brave's girlfriend come to life and what's your plan with that?" Sento asked shocking Kuroto.

"What did you say?!" Kuroto said shocked as he approached Sento.

"You heard me well. Why did they come back to life and what do you plan to do with them?" Sento questioned again as Kuroto looked at the safe. "What contained this chest?" He asked.

"The most powerful Proto Gashat ever created." Kuroto answered simply. "And to answer your first question G Build. It's not my fault. You do not imagine that I would not have done it without giving you clues that it was me." He said.

"Just with your dead father when he was supposed to become Kamen Rider Chronus you were the best candidate to do it. And knowing that without the power of Chronus it takes at least the Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle master to resurrect someone dead from the Bugster Virus." Sento said.

"You know things. What's more, your resonance is logical. But I do not put my divine talent in the service of such a futile thing." Kuroto said as he pulled from his desk a briefcase containing all the Proto Gashats in his possession to make sure they were not caught while his back was turned.

When suddenly from the broken window of his office a dark silhouette giving off a black smoke with a Buggle Driver at the waist enters through this window and pushes Kuroto to take him the briefcase and the Porto Gashats. Sento released his Game Driver and placed it at his waist before releasing his Gashat Kamen Rider Build and did not trigger it.

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

"Build 2, henshin." He said placing the Gashat in the Game Driver before opening the lever.

 **Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! RabbitTank! Usagi to Sensha! Best Best Match! Yeahhh!**

A faith that he is transformed into G Build level 2, he will run towards the silhouette that jumped from the building to land on the ground without a scratch followed by G Build which was in the same case.

"Who are you?" Asked G Build.

The silhouette did not say a word and just attacked it by mostly kicking the briefcase under one arm while G Build tried to take it to him without success until G Build was sent against a post whose impact was so strong that the Gashat was ejected from the Game Driver.

"Do you want to know who I am?" Said the silhouette in a distorted voice similar to that of Gemn at the beginning of the series. "Any game worthy of the name must have a hidden boss... even this one. Say hello to Kiriya and Saki on my behalf." The figure said before disappearing with the briefcase.

Sento stood up and took his Gashat before seeing Kuroto coming from the entrance looking where the figure was with intense anger.

Two hours later Kuroto was in the basement with all the Bugsters except the Charlie Bugster party to offer content to the player Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"So a guy you could not identify with a Buggle Driver stole all the Proto Gashat you had and knocked out Rider again." Graphite summed up.

"Not only according to this same Rider, Lazer and the girl you infected have come back to life." Kuroto shook Graphite and slightly widened Aqua's eyes as Yuki held his hand, frightened by Graphite and the other Bugsters while G Wiseman was not with them.

"Excuse me sir?" Yuki said attracting the attention of Kuroto who took this sign of respect very well.

"What is my little girl?" Kuroto asked as he stooped down to Yuki's level to make her more confident.

"Is my Onii-chan who is human all right?" Asked Yuki having easily understood that G Wiseman is a Bugster version of Dan and is worried about the original.

Aqua she looked at Kuroto wanting for a reason that escapes him also know the answer.

"I do not know. I have not seen it since you were with us." Kuroto answered openly to Yuki in the market he had spent with Dan yesterday.

"Okay." Yuki said in a sad tone.

"I think I have an idea for flushing out G Wizard." Ren said admiring himself in his mirror.

"How?" Kuroto asked.

In the CR Saki and Kiriya are in a corridor discussing while the Riders left to investigate the silhouette of which Sento spoke to them.

"Why do not we give them to them?" Said Saki, holding a White Gashat whose tracks seemed overflowing with the Gashat with Mark Taddle Legacy with an illustration of an angel-like warrior.

"For he asked us to give them when he was done with her. And since he brought us back, we owe him that." Kiriya answered as he held in his hand a white and blue Gashat with the title Mighty Creator VRX.

Saki resigned himself to accepting it and sat down again putting the Gashat in one of his pockets, regretting hiding them from the Rider.

On the side of Ex-Aid it faces in level 2 at the same time the Salty Bugster and the two Ride-Players facing the Bugster without hurting them while they try to steal his equipment. And at the moment when Ex-Aid parries the Ride-Player's arms trying to resonate the ground if set to blink red.

"What… ?" Ex-Aid said before seeing Poppy appear.

"Kamen Riders are rare characters so you have to face and not save the Player. It's against the rules." Poppy told him by placing his Bugvisor with the Bugster Buckle on his waist. "Your popapipu-penalty ... will banishment." She said in a darker voice, taking out her Gashat and activating it.

 **Toki Meki Crisis!**

"How does it "banish"?" Ex-Aid asked as Poppy pressed the A button on her Buggle Drive.

She took a turn on herself and took the pose ready to put his Gashat in the Buggle Driver.

"Henshin." "She said put the Gashat and then pressed the button activating the transformation.

 **Gashat!**

 **Buggle Up! Dreaming Girl!(Wow!) Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis! (Wow!)**

She won a suit resembling an armor version of herself with red eyes.

"Kamen Rider Poppy!" Poppy surprised Ex-Aid.

"Serious?" Emu asked before Poppy attacked him.

Ex-Aid defended himself by parrying the blows without ever returning them but had more trouble between the Ride-Players, Poppy and Salty and ended up with more than one hit point. Poppy then pressed the B button on her Buggle Driver.

 **Kimewaza!**

She pressed button B again, triggering the final attack that Ex-Aid would be sure she could not counter.

 **Critical Crews-Aid !**

She launched the right attack on Ex-Aid while the other Riders in level 2 as well as Nico and Miku arrive but are too far to prevent the Ex-Aid hit attack. Suddenly a huge black smoke appeared returning Poppy's attack against her, causing her to fall to the floor. The smoke faded slightly, revealing the silhouette G Build had faced earlier in the day.

"At the latest news is the administrators who ban players and not tutorials." Said the figure softly approaching Poppy making her frightened by the scary aura he emitted.

"You will kill me ?" She asked frightened and weakened by her own attack.

"You're lucky it's for him that I came." Says the figure approaching Salty. "But for you." He said, coming closer even more dangerously than with Poppy paralyzing the Bugster in the mere fear he was giving off.

Salty in a hail of courage or stupidity will run towards the figure for the attacked. The figure dodged with ease and a simple flick destroys the Bugster showing a Gashat Mighty Action X with a prtie smaller than the normal version. Surprising Poppy and the Riders except G Build.

"What's this?" Nico asked.

Poppy turned off her transformation to resume her navigator role.

"Congratulations ! You have got one of the trophies that proves you have beaten a Bugster! You are the first player in the country to defeat a Bugster! Collect the other trophies to face the final boss! Let's game!" Poppy said before disappearing.

The figure started walking away from the Riders before Ex-Aid stopped him.

"Who are you?!" Ex-Aid smoke dissipated and the appearance of the silhouette became lighter. It looked like Gemn's monochrome but has an appearance giving it a more royal and divine look as if it came straight from a legend.

"Kamen Rider... Proto Cronus..." The Rider answers before disappearing.

Later at CR all the Riders were still in shock from the new Rider. Especially Sento knowing absolutely nothing about this Rider. Nico, she looked at her phone as she saw a link from a friend. She opened the link to find a video that she started to watch and from the first 5 seconds before the stop and put it back to 0.

"Guys, I'm holding something." Nico shouted and all the Riders including Kiriya followed by Miku, Mai, and Saki who sat down to watch the video from her phone without embarrassing the others before she started the video.

The video shows Aqua doing various movements against Ride-Players for attacking them and dodging gracefully before she points with her Keyblade the camera and draws a white ray illuminated the screen leaving a sign saying "Face the master of the Keyblade having lived 11 years in the darkness. And gained a new power, tonight, in front of Genm Corporation."

"Oh no..." Mai said a hand in front of her worried mouth.

In a warehouse Proto Cronus watches on a smartphone the video announces and finishes at the very end of throwing the phone against a wall.


	11. Chapter 11: The event of a broken heart

At nightfall, Aqua is cross-legged her Keyblade on her legs waiting for Ride-Player, Riders and a Rider in particular. Her wait was rewarded by about fifty Rider-Player heading towards her armed while the Riders and Kiriya except Dan in civil with their Game Driver at their size, jostle the Ride-Players to arrive between Aqua and them. The disappointing that despite his disappearance, he does not come to try to protect her.

"Why are you doing this Aqua? I thought you wanted to help us?" Emu asked.

"Humans don't deserve it." Aqua answered simply.

"Did you think about Dan? You make him suffer by doing so. You represent a lot for him. Let him explain himself and try to understand him." Emu said grabbing him before Aqua pushed him away.

"I chose my camp Ex-Aid." Severely retorted Aqua.

"If we can not convince you then we will at least limit the damage of Ride-Player where you." Kiriya just said one of his Gashats Bakusou Bike.

Unknowingly he also caught the attention of Kuroto, G Wiseman, Yuki and the other Bugster who watched from the first floor of the building.

"Then he said true. Kiriya Kujo is life." Kuroto said.

"It means that Saki Momose has also come back." Graphite said as he looked at Yuki who pulled G Wiseman's sleeve to get his attention.

"It's the one who can become a Onii-chan motorcycle!" Yuki said excited to see Kiriya.

G Wiseman saw him behind the Ride-Players Mai who watched the fight from afar and decided to suspect the emotional state in which she is doing a simple but heartbreaking thing for him.

"Yuki, do you see Mom behind the Players?" G Wiseman asked, nodding to Yuki. "I want you to join her without attracting the attention of the Players. And you don't talk to him about me, okay." Said G Wiseman earning Yuki a second nod before she did what he told her.

"I don't think a Level 2 can help the law clerk." Hiiro said.

"This one is not Level 2, Brave." Kiriya retorted before all the Riders got ready to turn into activators and Parad placed his Dual Gashat Gear in his Game Driver.

 **Maximum Mighty X!**

 **Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Bang Bang Simulations!**

 **Bakusou Bike!**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

 **Ganbarizing!**

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **The Strongest Fist! What's the next stage?**

 **Let's going, King of Fantasy!**

 **I'm ready for Battleship!**

"Max dai…" Said Emu and Parad.

"Skill Level 50... " Said Hiiro.

"Tactics No. 50... " Said Taïga

"Gear Blast... " Said Kiriya catching the attention of all the Riders and Aqua."Build 2-X…" Dit Sento.

"Henshin!" Said all Riders in unison while for those who have not yet done their Gashats place in their Game Driver and opens their levers and Emu does not press the top of his Gashat after the first loop.

 **Gachan! Level Max! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban! Maximum Power~ X~!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! RabbitTank! Usagi to Sensha! Best Best Match! Yeahhh!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Ganba Ganba Ganba Ganbarizing! Ganba Ganba Ganba Ganbarizing!**

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**

Once changed into Ex-Aid Riders, Brave, Snipe, Para-DX, and by far Kuroto, G Wiseman and all the Bugsters were surprised to see that Lazer is now in a Lazer's form being humanoid while moving away from the appearance of his Level 3.

"Kamen Rider... Lazer Turbo. Level 0." Said the New Lazer posing shocking Kuroto while the others are just surprised.

"So you tested your second Bakusou Bike." Snipe said.

"I was curious." Lazer Turbo said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If Kiriya to a new power I should show you mine." Aqua said coming out a blue gashat shocking the Riders.

 **0.2 Birth By Sleep A Fragmentary Passage!**

Aqua pressed the Gashat button again, without saying anything.

 **Succeed in darkness to save your friends!**

Aqua gained armor identical to the one she wore in Birth By Sleep.

All Ride-Players advance towards the Riders and Aqua and a fight starts between Aqua, Riders, and Ride-Players. The Ride-Players attack both the Riders and Aqua and the Riders try to stop the fight and for G Build and Ex-Aid to protect Aqua who is fighting to kill the Ride-Player and defeat the Riders while wondering internally why Dan is not here. Suddenly the Riders and Aqua were overwhelmed by the number of Ride-Player and were soon caught their Gashat.

"Stop, Aqua! You thought of Dan. It would be devastated if you died." Said Emu as G Build tries to stop the Rides-Player from attacking Aqua.

"I don't care. He betrayed me so why I will care about him and his kind." Aqua said angrily before becoming wilder in his fighting style.

Suddenly Aqua was assaulted by the Ride-Players and they were close to the kill but suddenly between her and the Ride-Players a black smoke explosion that spread the Ride-Players and the smoke dissipated revealing Proto Cronus while behind Aqua this finding a huge clock. All the Riders were surprised when G Wiseman decided to get ready to Rider becomes too dangerous.

"A new Kamen Rider, give us your equipment!" Ordered a Ride-Player as he ran towards Proto Cronus as all the Ride-Players followed suit.

Proto Cronus easily attacked all Ride-Player players before pressing the two buttons on his Buggle Driver and pressing the B button.

 **Critical Dead!**

Ride-Player emerges from the ground and clings to all the Ride-Player exploding on them disabling their transformation while the Bugster Virus consumes them little by little.

"Why did you do that ?!" One of the old Ride-Players shouted outraged because the other Riders were just trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Because you are stuck to my target. And unlike the others I have no reason to stop you because you knew what was waiting for you if you played this game. I have no reason not to give you Game Over." Replied Proto Chronus as all the old Ride-Players disappeared.

 **Game Over!**

G Wiseman entered the battlefield, surprising the Riders.

"Dan?" Ex-aid said.

"No Emu, it's not him. Look at his eyes." G Build said while G Wiseman's eyes are yellow.

"So you stole the Proto Gashats and the Proto Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle." G Wiseman said looking at Proto Cronus.

"So it's you who made it that way." Says Proto Cronus pointing at Aqua.

"Exactly. You are insightful. I'll have to take you back this Proto Gashat." Said G Wiseman placing his Game Driver at his waist pointing out the Proto Cronus Buggle Driver.

"Fuck you." Says Proto Cronus.

G Wiseman then pulled out of his white Gashat jacket with Kamen Rider Wiseman on it.

"Then I'll take it by force." G Wiseman said before pressing the Gashat button.

 **Magic the Wiseman!**

"Henshin." Said G Wiseman calmly placing the Gashat in his Game Driver and opening the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Now! Magic the Wiseman!**

"Kamen Rider G Wiseman... Level 99." G Wiseman introduced himself.

G Wiseman attacked Proto Cronus who dodged with great agility and familiar ease for Aqua. When G Wiseman used his spear to try to stab him with it, Proto Cronus grabbed the tip of the spear and pressed the A button on his Buggle Driver and then a second time.

 **Critical End!**

A clock similar to the one behind Aqua appeared on the floor below G Wiseman and Proto Cronus while the latter made a full turn on himself with a raised foot while the big needle moved following the leg raised which struck G Wiseman when the big hand came to figure 12. G Wiseman was seriously injured by the attack while his Gashat was expelled from the Game Driver.

"Who... are... you?" G Wiseman asked weakly as Aqua helped him up and the door held on his shoulder.

Proto Cronus passed his Buggle Driver in beam gun mode and removed the Gashat disabling his transformation, revealing Dan. But all his left arm his neck are covered with purple cracks and his eyes have a barely visible red hue.

"Impossible..." says G Build and G Wiseman as G Wiseman disappears from the battlefield like a Bugster.

"Why…?" Ex-Aid asked. "You just killed innocent people." He said looking at where the Ride-Player Dan was.

"They were aware of the risks. I'm just part of their assisted suicide." Dan said.

"You did not have to do that." Said Para-DX removing his Dual Gashat from his Game Driver disabling his transformation and attacked Dan who dodged his shots. "You showed me the value of life for humans." He tried again, but Dan dodged again. "Why did you return your jacket!" Parad shouted as he tried again. " Why ?!" Parad screamed trying to hit him but was blocked and Dan whispered something in his ear before throwing him to the ground.

(A / N: It is the translation of a sinifant French expression changed of opinion if you want the versio of origin for frimed it is: Returned your jacket. It's gift XD)

Aqua looked at Dan with a certain fear and sadness as, unwittingly, a tear fell on his face as Dan approached her and tried his tear with his thumb for him before disappearing in a black smoke while the whole world including Mai and Yuki who attends the stage.

Later in the night at CR the Riders as well as Mai holding Yuki sleeping in her arms. Parad remained silent while all the other Riders present were shocked.

"Why did G Wizard do that?" Asked Taïga, suspecting that no one knows the answer.

"Maybe he just wants to save Aqua." Hatsune said.

"It's possible after all, you said that by saving Aqua he realized his dream. Maybe he thinks he has nothing left to lose and does not care about the consequences of his actions if he has saved it permanently." Emu suggested to Mai.

But she did not listen to him yet shocked to see his own son coldly killed innocent people to pay attention.

With the Bugster, Aqua is sitting and did not say a word while the other Bugster do not pay attention and reflect on the situation.

"G Wizard proves to be more powerful than ever." Said Graphite still having some small after-effects from his broken nose by Dan.

"It will be necessary to prepare accordingly by chance I prepared a rescue plan when I killed Masamune Dan." G Wiseman said as a person entered the basement.

This person is a fully clothed version of Parad Black surprising all Bugster and Kuroto except Aqua not paying attention.

"How is it possible?" Kuroto asked.

"The day you discovered the Bugster Virus, your father injected it to develop the perfect anti-body, and here's what resulted. I only had to extract it from his body before taking his blood. And when you really need Kuroto his blood and his antibodies will be yours." G Wiseman said giving this Parad a black Dual Gashat Gear. Like a Proto Gashat version of the one from Parad that we know.

"Now the game can begin..." Said the black Parad, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: The Legacy of Creation

A week later, Nico launched into Kamen Rider Chronicle feeling useless but after a speech Taiga decided to help him that in case of emergency while she was infected again Dan in Proto Chronus killed the Bugster and took the Gashatrophy in addition to having taken that of the Salty Bugster and then the Vernier Bugster to now that of Revole Bugster giving him 3 Gashatrophy. But not only, Emu managed to bring Poppy back to their side winning his Gashatrophy while Hiiro and Kiriya managed to get back from the Motors, Aranbura and Charlie Bugster.

In the CR Parad remained silent as Sento tried to figure out what passed through Dan's head and Miku was still shocked to know that their friend killed unrestrained innocent people on his way. Poppy she still tried to assimilate what happened to Dan during her brainwashing, she could not help but feel guilty.

And on the roof of the hospital, Hiiro and Emu have just arrived there with them in front of the roof Dan waiting for them.

"So you got my message." Dan said.

"What happened to you so you decide to do that Dan?" Emu asked.

"My heart was broken." Dan answered simply before turning around and looking directly at them. "Tell me, did you appreciate the gifts I gave you?" He asked.

"Which gift ?" Hiiro asked.

"Come on, Brave. I'm talking about bringing Kiriya and Saki back to life." Dan replied, shocking Emu and Hiiro.

"Why did you bring them back?" Asked Emu curiously.

"To prove to you that even though I am now my own path I am not against you." Dan answered. "How much did you collect from Gashatrophy? I doubt that you had any, while I was paying for Bugster without receiving any warning." Dan asked.

"We had 4." Hiiro replied.

"Then I propose a market." Dan offered as Emu and Hiro's eyes saw the purple crack spread on the left side of his head, surprising them.

"What kind of market?" Hiiro asked.

"A fight. In 30 minutes, on the square. If I win you gave me 3 of your Gashatrophies. And if I lose, I will bring you back to life and human all those whose data are inside the proto Gashat." Dan says, exposing his market.

"What will you do with Gashatrophy if you win them?" Hiiro asked.

"It's not your business. Get you to the rendezvous point in two hours otherwise I'll take them by force." Dan said before disappearing.

A little later at the CR everyone was made aware of the challenge including Saki who exceptionally was allowed to come and go whenever she wished.

"He literally put the fate of many lives at stake. All that to have our Gashatrophy. What did you intend to do?" Taiga asked.

Parad remained silent until the stethoscopes sounded and announced a Bugster attack at the other end of town.

"What do we do?" Emu asked.

"You two are getting ready to fight Dan. We will take care of the Bugster." Sento said before him, Taiga, Parad and Poppy go CR towards where applicable Bugster and the Emu and alert Hiiro leave the appointment of places gave them Dan. But Kiriya stayed with Saki in the CR.

"Do you think we should give them?" Kiriya asked, taking out the Gashat Might Creator VRX.

"He told us to give them only if it's necessary." Said Saki outgoing the Gashat Taddle Legacy.

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked.

"Given to Emu and Hiiro, Gashats that Dan asked us to give them only if it is necessary." Saki answered.

"So, do it. You would save hundreds of lives. Maybe we could bring back the Dan we know." Kiriya said.

Later on Dan Square waited for Hiiro and Emu to arrive with their Game Driver at the waist.

"So you came." Dan said.

"Will you keep your word?" Emu asked.

"Yes. If you got to fight me, of course." Dan said.

Dan grabbed his coat and with a movement of his hand pulled off his coat revealing a black marcel with visibly a collar underneath, jeans and a pair of black boot, as well as the purple cracks that are visible only on the left side of his body, his Buggle Driver at the waist as he pulled out of his pocket the Proto Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Emu and Hiiro take out their strongest Gashats and engage them at the same time that Dan engages his as a team of Gemn Corp films the scene as the showdown is broadcast live.

 **Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Maximum Mighty X!**

 **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**

In Dan's apartment, Mai and Yuki look on Gemn Corp's website looking for if there is more information on Kamen Rider Chronicle until they find the video on the homepage.

"Onii-chan." Yuki said hugging her mother in fear of losing her brother.

"Emu, Hiiro, bring my son back to normal, please". Mai prays watching the video with Yuki

On Emu Square, Hiiro is getting ready to place their Gashats while Dan dropped his one that floated to the Buggle Driver slot before turning around and stopping.

"Max dai..." Emu said.

"Skill Level 50..." says Hiiro

"Henshin!" "Say the three riders before their Gashat is inserted into their respective driver.

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **Maximum Gashat!**

 **Gashat!**

Hiiro and Emu opened the levers of their Game Driver, Emu pressed directly on the top of his Gashat and Dan pressed the button.

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

 **Gachan! Level Max! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban! Maximum Power~ X~!**

 **Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Genocide!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (un crie de zombie!)**

Once changed to Rider the fight started and Proto Cronus only dodged and deflected the shots of Ex-Aid and Brave. As if, he was having fun with it.

"It's all you have?" Asked Proto Cronus.

Brave and Ex-Aid ran towards Proto Cronus continuing the fight.

On the other side of the city Para-DX, Snipe, Poppy, and Nico in Ride-Player face Ride-Player and standard Bugster wondering where is the one who has brought so much. Para-DX had a bad feeling that got worse when he was transported to a damaged warehouse.

 **Stage Select!**

Para-DX looked around to see his black version walking towards him, a Game Driver at his height.

"Who are you?" Para-DX asked.

"The one you should have stayed." Darkly replied the black Parad coming out of his Black Gashat Gear Dual.

"A black dual gear." Para-DX said surprised.

The black Parad placed his Gashat in his Game Driver and the standby sound identical to that of Para-DX was played.

"Henshin!" Said the black Parad by opening the lever.

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Aku no kobushi tsuyosa! Yami no puzzle rensa! Ashiki yami no ouza! Perfect Knock Out!**

It becomes a black version with the bottom of the degraded Para-DX outfit but the eyes keep their original color.

"Now, show me who is the strongest." The black Para-DX said with a Bugvisor II as a weapon and attacked Para-DX.

Back in the fight between Proto Cronus, Ex-Aid and Brave, two riders are on the ground always transformed on the verge of being beaten.

"You're wasting your time. With this power I do not even need help to finish this game." Proto Cronus said before a motorcycle noise was heard.

Behind Ex-Aid and Brave, Lazer level 2 with Saki on him arrives and the two riders get up looking at his side.

"Emu, Hiiro! Take them!" Saki shouted, throwing the Gashats she and Kiriya had to the two riders catching them.

"Mighty Creator VRX." Ex-Aid said reading the name of Gashat.

"Taddle Legacy." Brave said reading the name of his."So now you've won a Level X Gashat and a Level 100 Gashat respectively." Proto Cronus said pointing at Ex-aid and then Hiiro giving the respective levels of their Gashats. "It will not change anything, I'll beat you anyway." He said sure of his victory."Do you think it will work?" Brave asked as Proto Cronus did not move.

"Only one way to know it." Ex-Aid said.

Brave nodded and they closed their Game Driver and removed their Gashat before activating those he had just received.

 **Mighty Creator VRX!**

 **Taddle Legacy!**

"Dai..." said Ex-Aid.

"Skill Level 100..." says Brave.

"Henshin!" They say putting their Gashats in their Game Driver before opening them.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! (Get Make!) Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Creator... V-R-X~!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! (Musique classique orchestrale de style médiéval) Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy ~!**

Ex-Aid gained pieces of armor that made him look like the Mighty version on the Gashat illustration, and Brave looked like a more angelic version of his level 50. As if all the evil of his power had disappeared.

"I will create games without continuing!" Ex-Aid said.

"There is nothing I can not cut." Hiiro said showing the Gashacon Sword.

The fight resumed but this time Brave and Ex-Aid took the advantage. Ex-Aid used his new power to create obstacles to the Proto Cronus attack and Brave attacked him relentlessly, a real team work.

Proto Cronus has got tired of it and is preparing to launch his final attack at the same time as Brave and Ex-Aid create a missile before doing like Brave.

 **Kimewaza!**

 **Kamiwaza!**

One foot of Proto Cronus and the two of Brave were covered with energy in the color of their Gashat as the missile of Ex-Aid multiplied and the 3 riders launched their final attack.

 **Mighty/Taddle Critical Strike!**

 **Critial End!**

Brave jumped and dipped both feet with angel wings on his back at the same spot where Ex-Aid's missiles headed towards Proto Cronus who used his attack to parry theirs before she went on causing a explosion.

On the side of Mai and Yuki they were shocked to see the power of the attack and worried for Dan's life.

Para-DX confronted him with a black version that is tougher than he expected and was in bad shape and ended up on the ground with half of his hit points left.

"Abandoned. You will not stay long." Says the black Para-DX.

Parad knew it, this version of him is too strong, it represented all that is bad in him. It's as if he was betrayed by a part of him. He realized how much Dan must have felt when he saw Aqua betraying them.

At the same time on the side of Ex-Aid and Brave they look there where the explosion to hit where was now a cloud of smoke, worried to see if, they killed Dan or not. Suddenly around the square a gigantic number of people surrounded the square except the part from which the camera was filming. But a detail shocked Brave. All his person died of the Bugster virus. The smoke began to dissipate.

On the side of Para-DX, he stood up in spite of the pain and stared at his shadowy counterpart.

On the side of Ex-Aid and Brave the smoke to almost completely vanished reveal Dan with several bloody wounds on the torso and purple cracks still present beginning to dominate the right side of Dan's body, also showing on his right arm a mark of chain wrapped around his wrist, his marcel and some of his destroyed jeans revealing the scout that contained the Christmas gift of Aqua.

From a screen in the basement of Gemn Corp Aqua saw that and was shocked at him what Dan carries around with a tear that came out of his eyes without her noticing.

Mai and Yuki, they were saddened to see Dan this state but were shocked to see that he was standing upright.

Ex-Aid and Brave were shocked to see Dan's condition but they noticed that even though his Buggle Driver and Proto Gashat were out of his size he held the AxCalibur in his hand."Do not think..." Dan started.

Para-DX looked at his black counterpart with unwavering determination.

"Do not think..." He began.

"THAT IT IS FINISHED!" They shouted both in their respective opponent.


	13. Chapter 13 : Hope or Despair

Mai and Yuki watch the fight resume with Dan fighting wildly as if his life depended on it, alternating with the slightest opportunity to create a gap in their defense between the blade of the sword and that of the ax of his weapon.

Yuki could not stand seeing her brother anymore and used the mouse to close the window of the live and clicked so many times that accidentally she opened the video file and saw that there was one while the computer then that no one has used it to their knowledge to stock one.

"It was not there before." Directed Mai.

"So, are we looking at her mom?" Yuki asked.

Mai answered her daughter, smiling and opened the video file. The video started showing that someone behind is adjusting the frame with a beach front with Aqua in his Kingdom Hearts saga outfit watching the ocean.

"Do you think it's a good idea to do it so early and film it? Not that I do not want it, I just think it's a little bit above." Said the person behind the camera turning out to be Dan.

"I'm sure. And that's why we film the scene. Like that when we are ready for their announcement." Aqua said as Dan entered the camera field near Aqua.

Aqua made his Keyblade appear and Dan made Gashacon Keyblade appear and the two executed a series of movement resembling a kind of ritual before ending with their Keyblade forming a cross and that the two do not get closer and kiss and that a white transparent chain reads their arm holding their keyblade together. They break their kiss and the missing chain leaving a mark on their wrist.

"I learned this rite all my years of learning in case it happened." Aqua said smiling to her boyfriend.

"And I spent five hours rehearsing the video you did for me to learn without being accidentally done." Dan said, returning his smile.

"I wanted it to be special. Like anyone getting married." Aqua said before hugging Dan.

"We agree on that." Dan said waiting several seconds before breaking the embrace and heading towards the camera, walking slowly toward her before saying one last thing. "If one day I'm going to lose you, I'll do anything to find you. Even if I have to become worse than Kuroto or Xehanort." He said before cutting the camera.

Back in the fight Dan gave everything he had as if his life depended on it, he was not transformed but he managed to hurt Ex-Aid and Brave who did not want to hurt him because of the condition in which they put it.

"How does he do to be so strong?" Brave said starting to be frustrated with the fight.

Dan was about to hit Brave with the AxCalibur in ax mode but Ex-Aid using a sword to create thanks to the power of his Gashat as he noticed the cracks spread on his chest and face.

"What's up with you, Dan? I thought you wanted to save Aqua, not become a monster." Ex-Aid said.

"Shut up!" Dan shouted angrily before continuing his attacks.

Para-DX continued to fight his black counterpart as best he could and gained a small advantage over him.

"You have become strong but it will not be enough. I leave you the real fight is approaching." The black Para-DX said before disappearing and Para-DX was once again where he was fighting with the others who had finished the job.

"What did you screw up? You disappeared without warning." Nico said heading to Para-DX.

"Sorry. I was transported by the one who had obviously brought the Bugsters." Said Para-DX having made the connection with his confrontation and theirs.

"Who is it?" Poppy asked.

"A black version of me." Para-DX said before realizing that there is one thing left to settle. "Dan, we have to go and see how the fight goes." He said, turning off his transformation before running.

The Riders and Nico deactivate theirs before following him running, having almost forgotten the most important issue.

At Gemn Corp's premises, Kuroto watched from his computer with G Wiseman the fight broadcast live on his site with a happy smile from the turn of things where G Wiseman had a calculating smile on his face.

"Tell me, is that why you did that to Aqua? You have brainwashed him so that G Wizard is lower than the earth and he becomes so." Kuroto asked, looking at him.

"Believe me Kuroto, what's going to happen is of a magnitude you can not imagine. A new world will emerge, and your contribution will give you a place of choice. The question is: do you want to be more than just Gemn or more?" G Wiseman said making an offer that Kuroto understood very quickly.

Suddenly in the office footsteps were heard, drawing their attention to the source of footsteps.

Back in combat he intensified even more with Dan becoming more and more unstoppable. During the fight he remembered time spent with Aqua, their first kiss, their date, the moments when he teased her about her work, their hidden wedding, then the image of Aqua as she At this moment, he has reached his mind, intensifying his rage to the point where he is ready to kill his friends for the saved, the purple cracks spreading even more.

"I can not lose this fight! Its destiny depends on it, I will not leave my wife in the darkness you hear me!" Dan cried as tears flowed from his cheeks as his movements became more tense.

That's when Parad, Poppy, Sento, Taiga and Nico arrive to see Dan without being transformed to stand up to Ex-Aid and Brave without difficulty but getting weaker emotionally but wilder and desperate in each of his shots as if his world depended on it. But what surprised most Taiga and Kiriya is the crowd around them.

"Impossible." Taiga said.

"What's the matter?" Nico asked.

"Everyone around two are dead people of the Bugster Virus since it was created." Taiga replied.

"He still resurrected everyone before the fight. No matter the issue he would have done but prefer to get ahead of you." A voice from their left said revealing two people that Taiga and Kiriya know.

Jungo Aihara and Jiro Maki

In Kuroto's office, he was shocked to see that the person coming towards him and G Wiseman is Sakurako Dan, Kuroto's mother who died years ago.

"Impossible." Kuroto said getting up from his seat in shock.

"Kuroto, is it really you?" Sakurako asked.

"It's impossible, you died of the Bugster virus years ago. I infected you with a deadly dose of the Bugster virus so you could save your data for resurrected when I could." Kuroto said trying to take his mother's hand but his hand went through him.

"I know, the one who told me to come find you here also told me to give you that." Said Sakurako giving Kuroto a USB key that he put in his computer to find an MP3 file that he launched and that it is a recording of Dan.

"So what is Kuroto doing? See a person you love more than anything but be unable to touch. Are you sad, angry, frustrated? it was his emotions that I felt when you and the other me had taken my wife. I did not completely raise your mother to make you understand that I no longer play your little games. Retain this Kuroto Dan, G Wiseman killed your father, I can definitely kill your mother, do not forget it." Dan's voice said before the recording broke.

Once the recording finished Kuroto felt a horde of emotion spread in him. Someone to whom he has hurt returns a hundredfold what has done in addition to putting him in trouble.

"G Wiseman, the power of Gemn will not be enough to fight him." Kuroto said retaining his rage.

"Does that mean what I think?" G Wiseman asked.

"Yes." Kuroto answered simply.

During the fight, Ex-Aid decided that Brave distracted him from creating shackles that took Dan to block him.

"What are you talking about ? Why this fight and so important to you, Dan?" Ex-Aid asked before seeing Dan crying really now.

"If I can not get 6 Gshatrophy together, I can not face Aqua and have a chance to save her. I am ready for anything for the saved, even if I have to become as cruel as a demon. I beg you ... let me saved my wife. I never wanted to play with people's lives. No matter the outcome of this fight I still brought them back as human." Dan said with palpable despair in his voice as the cracks disappear and his eyes return to their normal color and he loses consciousness.

Later he woke up on a CR bed still carrying Aqua's gift to his great relief. Until he sees on the side his mother and sister, with his mother giving him a look making him cold in the back.

"I do not know what to say. I did a lot of bad things during the week. I can not justify myself, but know that I did that for love of Aqua. For the saved. She is no longer herself." Dan said before Mai gets up and gives him a slap that made him fall off the bed.

He stood up, revealing the mark of his mother's hand.

"It was for what you did for a week." Mai said before giving him another on the cheek making him fall to the ground.

"And what is this for?" Dan asked as he had a hand trace on the other cheek.

"To have married Aqua without telling us about it and do not deny it we saw the video." Mai said.

"Oh that." Dan said.

Fortunately for Dan, Parad entered the room interrupting the scene.

"Saved." Dan said.

"We talked about your situation and we had an idea." Says Parad.


	14. 14: Our two hearts are related, part two

Dan arrived wearing a new black T-shirt and again his blouse with his stethoscope around his neck in front of the Gemn Corp building with 3 Gashatrophy in each hand while Kuroto went down with Aqua and Sakurako. He threw the Gashatrophy to Kuroto, then took out his Bugvisor and used it on Sakurako bringing it back completely and being touched by Kuroto.

"Why did you do it ?" Kuroto asked.

"In this way no one is forced to play your game. I have achieved my share of the market so you know what it means." Dan said.

"Of course, you just have to hope to win." Kuroto said as he went inside the building hesitantly followed by Sakurako. Aqua stood before Dan staring at him with some anger.

"I can't believe I married you." Said Aqua.

"It's the Aqua I know I married. The one who is ready to do anything to help her friends, the one who does not care about the risks she takes to save those dear to her, the one I spent months, even years creating a game to save her. Not the one standing in front of me." Dan said, before bringing up the Gashacon Keyblade. "And I intend to return the true Aqua." He said putting himself in a fighting position.

"Don't you transform?" Aqua asked.

"This time, I will not hide behind a suit." Dan says as Aqua gets into a fighting position as well.

Inside the CR the main screen is on the site Gemn Corp showing live the fight that is preparing with a palpable tension in the room.

"Do you think everything will go as planned?" Miku asked.

"The part of the plan that we thought is already done. It only remains to hope that Dan is well thought of his." Sento answered as Hiiro stared at the screen with more fear than the others.

 **(A/N : Play "Kingdom Hearts - "Dearly Beloved" Vocal Cover (FULL) | AmaLee ver")**

Back to Dan and Aqua, they began to run up and their Keyblade contacting them carrying them into the hall of the country where Aqua was awarded the title of Mayor of the Keyblade.

"I thought that familiar environments would help you remember who you really are." Dan said.

She was shocked to see that without being transformed, he could transport them to an internship, but focused on the fight. The fight was surprising for Aqua expecting Dan to be as dangerous as facing Ex-Aid and Brave, but that was not the case. He restrains himself and avoids or blocks every shot of Aqua.

"I refuse to hurt you Aqua." Dan says as he blocks the Aqua Keyblade.

"You will be well obliged." She said pushing him away before resuming her assaults. She felt something strange, as if she did not want to hurt him and that little by little unwittingly the strength of his blows diminished.

She continued to fight as Dan dodged each of the blows annoying him more and more as the moment their Keyblade came in contact, he found himself thrown into the darkness on a black sand beach.

"So you decided to take me back to that area you wanted me to leave." Aqua said before a seemingly forceless move, Dan dismissed their Keyblade.

"This area, if I had the choice, I would have accompanied you there. You have been alone inside for years. You realize that in your place, I would have already succumbed and would surely have become worse than when I was Proto Chronus after 2 poor months. You have been strong enough to resist them for years." Dan said.

"And then, you were not there." Aqua said resentfully.

"For you, I would have taken the risk of being trapped for eternity. So that you are not alone. So that the woman I love is not locked in a solitude that would have diverted her from the light. If I'm ready to do such things for you, do I really deserve that you hate me just because I wanted to leave you the choice to become human or remain a Bugster?" Dan says.

Aqua's eyes came back for a second to the blue that Dan knew before turning back to color, gold, and attacking him.

Far away in the arena without anyone noticing Kasumi watched the scene with a satisfied smile on his face.

"He's ready soon." She said before disappearing.

The fight continued with Aqua becoming more uncontrollable in her moves as if she were just trying to win without thinking further. After a while Dan and Aqua, find themselves separated at about ten meters distance.

"It's now or never." Dan said in a low voice before dismissing Gashacon Keyblade's Gashats support and pulled out his Gashat Gear Dual Wizard and inserted it while he was surrounded by a white aura.

Aqua wondered what was happening to him, but did not think and run to attack Dan.

 **Dual Gashat! Kamiwaza!**

Dan will run in turn towards Aqua, but for a moment his eyes went red before bloody red tears ran down his face.

 **Chikara no Dragon Critical Finish!**

Once at a safe distance Aqua trying to stab Dan with his Keyblade, but he dodged and stabbed her in the heart with his own Keyblade gaining a shocked and dying look from the latter. The realm of darkness was flooded with light and looked more like a paradise than a dark and tortured place.

In the CR like all the other places where people watched the live was taken from a dead silence. From what he had just seen, for them, Dan had just killed Aqua the woman who meant the world for him.

Once he pulled out his Keyblade, he took the lifeless body of Aqua in his arms crying all the tears from his body repeating that he was sorry. Tears running down Aqua's face.

Suddenly, Aqua's hair became blue again and his clothes went back to normal color, as if there was not a trace of darkness in them. She then opened her eyes to see Dan still crying not having noticed what was happening. She put a hand on her face making him open her eyes to see her with a confused face on her face.

"Dan... what happened?" Aqua asked before Dan took her in his arms, burying his face in his shoulder weeping for joy.

"It worked. It worked." He repeated, crying with joy.

Aqua looked at Dan without understanding what was going on and just hugged him.

About 30 minutes later Aqua and Dan are in the CR with Dan having regained his composure, but still showing some trace of what he experienced left the RC during the explanations of what happened to Aqua during his brainwashing when she had no recollection of what she did from the moment she was knocked out after seeing Kuroto in the CR.

"Did I really do all this?" Aqua said shocked and saddened.

"Yeah. But again, we are not the ones who have suffered the most." Sento said.

"That is true. Dan is the one who has suffered the most. You should have seen how he was before we got him back to normal." Emu said.

"He was as powerful as he had become bad and implacable. He had killed dozens of players who tried to kill you." Nico said before showing Aqua ripples of the live where the Ride-Player faced Aqua, the Riders and Dan in Proto Cronus and the one where Dan faced Emu and Hiiro.

She could not believe Dan could be so cruel and desperate. Yuki then ran to Aqua and hugged her.

"I'm glad Onee-chan is back to normal." Yuki said, surprising Aqua.

"Yuki and I came across the video." Said Mai making Aqua realize why Yuki called him that.

"I see. So should I call you "Mom" now?" Aqua Plaisanta.

"If you wish." Mai said jokingly at her question.

Later in the night in Dan's apartment, Yuki and Mai left for this walk and went to the amusement park, Dan and Aqua they preferred to stay at the apartment for this one found both. Aqua went to their room to do something that described to Dan as a surprise. Dan, worked on the computer quickly on the Gashats Kingdom Hearts and 0.2 Birth By Sleep A Fragmentary Passage.

"Dan, can you come please?" Aqua asked from the bedroom.

"I'm coming!" He said before launching the installation of the novelties in the Gashats and leaving the room and was surprised to see what happens in the room.

Aqua wearing her white bathrobe visibly with her clothes folded and placed on her dresser nothing below. Aqua dragged Dan, who was frozen in the room before closing the door.

"What are you really prepared for?" Dan asked as in his head, several hypotheses are formed.

"I would like to celebrate our reunion, our "honeymoon", and enjoy the absence of Yuki and Mai to do what married couples do on their honeymoon." Aqua said, putting his arms around Dan's neck and kissing him.

The kiss becomes more passionate and intense and Aqua with the help of Dan took off his coat and his shirt revealing the Wayfinder she made up her pendant. When Aqua felt it, she broke the kiss to see it and was taken with a sad look.

"I would have liked to offer it to you personally." Aqua said putting a hand on Dan's chest.

"I suspect it. Me my Christmas present, it was if you wish, the possibility of becoming human. But I'm also happy to have found it." He said, taking Aqua's hand to hold the Wayfinder. "It's the letter in the package with the Wayfinder that gave me the motivation to become the monster I needed to get the power to save you. When I told you I could be ready for anything, it's not to be taken lightly." Dan said, before kissing Aqua.

The kiss started again becoming even more passionate than before.

In the basement of the Gemn Corp building, G Wiseman let his anger explode by breaking several chairs, table and the arcade bollard inside for Parad when he was still there.

"Well, someone is not happy that the person whose brain he has washed for the beloved has returned to normal." Said the man in a suit with a hat entering the part of the room where G Wiseman is followed by Kasumi.

G Wiseman instantly calmed down and knelt down with his head down.

"My king. Please forgive me, I failed and G Wizard did not become what you wanted." G Wiseman said implored the man's forgiveness.

"Do not worry, you do not need my forgiveness." The man said.

"What do you mean." G Wiseman asked.

"He may not have become so, but you've sped up things and allowed Gemn to access a new power coupled with his hatred of G Wizard. But in addition, you accelerated the awakening of the god." The man said.

"Do you know what that means?" Kasumi said.

"You accelerated the process. And for that, I congratulate you. Hoping that Ikari and Evolto get there so easily." The man said with a smile before disappearing with Kasumi.


	15. Chapter 15: The Legendary Warrior

The next morning Dan woke up in bed with Aqua wrapping his head on his chest. As if nothing had happened during the last two weeks. The only difference is that they are both naked with only the blanket to cover them. Little by little flashes of moments spent with Aqua during the night fuse in his memory. A smile appeared on his face as he hugged her slowly so as not to wake her up.

"I will never stop loving you." Dan said in a low voice as Aqua tightened her grip as if holding a pillow.

"Do you always say things so stupid when I sleep?" Aqua asked between two whispers making Dan pretend to be sleeping.

"Only when I thought I lost you. And good morning to the passage." Dan says laughing at Aqua's attitude.

"Good morning. Compared to last night, I did not know you had any other talent than video game creation." Aqua said seductively, putting her head on Dan's head to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You also have other talents." Dan says teasing Aqua.

They spend a little time together before Aqua goes back to sleep, Dan decides to get up, takes some clean clothes and leaves in the bathroom to get wet his face to be fully awake. Looking at himself in the mirror to see how he looked when he was using the power of Proto Cronus and after a start, he saw his normal reflection. Once dressed he went into the kitchen leaving Aqua still tired rested. Once inside he took out a tray and prepared a breakfast for Aqua before his mother returned to the room.

"Well Aqua must have enjoyed his evening." Mai said, making her son blush.

"Why do you say that?" Dan asked, thinking that his mother does not know anything about what they did.

"We came back quite late, but Aqua's voice goes to the living room." I had to make Yuki think she was having a nightmare. Mai said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry. In my defense I had not planned that." Dan said trying to defend himself.

"Did you use at least protections?" Mai asked, not arranging the embarrassment on her son's face.

"Yes, of course. Fortunately I had a box under my bed in case I needed it." Dan answered.

"I hope, I don't want to be a grandmother at my age." Mai said giggling before changing the subject. "In your opinion Kuroto has already found the deception? Mai asked.

"Chances are, but we still have room to beat him." Dan said finishing the meal tray and brought it to Aqua.

Once inside the room he set tray on the bedside table and shook a little Aqua to wake her up.

"Another 5 minutes, master." Aqua said as though she was still out of the way.

Dan chuckled before moving closer to his ear and whispered.

"You had enough training that night my apprentice." He said to his ear in a darker tone than usual, making her open her eyes and lift her head quickly dodging the involuntary impulse of his wife.

Aqua looked around quickly before seeing Dan with an amused face.

"It"s not funny." She said pouting.

"Too bad, breakfast in bed will be for me." Dan said lying down and putting the tray on his legs.

Aqua looked at the tray and saw some jam sandwiches with a bowl of milk and some biscuit with a drink of simple glass of water. She used the tray at the great amusement of her husband who noticed that she had a thoughtful look.

"What's up?" Dan asked.

"I wonder what has become Burgermon, except for me, Poppy and Miku is the only good Bugster, so with Kamen Rider Chronicle I'm worried." Answered Aqua.

"I think Tsukuru is keeping him at home waiting for his calm." Dan also has not heard from him since the beginning of Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"In your opinion, what will happen when we are done?" Aqua asked.

"No idea, I would certainly continue to heal patients who are victims of the Bugster Virus, but the rest I do not know, maybe I'll continue my studies and find a company where I work hard. mine who knows. " Dan joked about the end.

Several hours later, at Genm Corp Kuroto is on his desk amused by the Gashatrophy that he could take to the Riders.

"We have a not insignificant advantage over them now. Satisfied I bet? Said G Wiseman.

Kuroto prepared to answer before the Gashatrophy disappeared before their eyes making them understand what happened.

"The bastard, he's fucking us." Said G Wiseman both surprised and angry while seeing Kuroto who resisted the urge to scream with rage.

For their part, Aqua and Dan are at the CR with the other Riders and 2 newly arrived patients.

"So who's infected them?" Dan asked.

"Gatton and Kaiden," Emu answered quickly before making a check of the situation with the Bugsters, "So we have 7 Gashatrophy with 3 more thanks to Parad who managed to win them thanks to his parity with his black counterpart and Dan bringing Aqua back to us. " Emu summed up.

"Yeah, but as she and Parad are from the level just above we still need those of Kaiden and Gatton. So you will not have to miss it." Sento said.

"Yes, but Dan can still use his power of Proto Cronus if, he turns no?" Nico said.

"We already talked about it before I released Aqua Nico, I will never use it again, because I take the risk and transform myself into becoming the junk I once was." Dan retorted, thinking about a plan of attack. "Sento, Kiriya, Nico and Poppy will take care of Gatton. The fact that it is a robot makes it slow during its movements so it will be easy to manage and if the blow is fast Sento and Kiriya will be able to help. Emu, Hiiro and Taiga you, you will take care of Kaiden, his speed and strength when he attacks are his strengths, then it will be necessary to take advantage, the armor of Maximum Mighty X will be able to cash them without problem and the blocked, Hiiro will then be able to the attacker and Taiga distract him with ranged attacks." Dan says surprising everyone with his split.

"And you what are you doing?" Nico asked.

"I'm finishing Gashat which will be very useful for us." Dan said pointing a table on which is a computer connect to a port on which are connected two gashats with a different appearance from the others.

The other Riders nodded, but Sento felt something was wrong and waited to be alone with Dan to talk to him.

"What are you making?" Asked Sento.

"In my spare time and after a very enriching and spoiler-filled conversation with Ex-Aid we had, I thought, why not do Hyper Muteki myself like we do not have the asshole with us and with that you told me it was simple, but with everything that happened I did not finish it." Dan explained.

"There is something else, tell me." Asked Sento.

"Okay, but nobody needs to know, I have your word?" Said Dan looking Sento straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, you have my word." Replied Sento.

"When I looked at myself in the mirror this morning, I saw myself as when I was with the power of Proto Cronus, what do you think it means to him?" Said Dan.

"I see, if you want my opinion it's just a hallucination, you saw that because you were probably scared of becoming the bastard you were when you lost Aqua." Explained Sento.

"Possible." Said Dan.

Sento then left with the Riders in search of the Bugsters and Dan worked hard to complete a program for the Gashats under the eyes of Aqua and Miku.

A little later the Riders and Nico followed Dan's plan and everything went as planned. No one came for the stopped and the Bugster was killed and they were able to recover the missing Gashatrophy. Sadly, Hiiro's father risked playing the Kamen Rider Chronicle and confronted Lovalica, who was infected by him and hospitalized in secret to prevent the health ministry from turning him.

At this moment they are all in the CR while Dan continued to work on the two gashats attracting their curiosity.

"What is he doing?" Taiga asked.

"No idea, as soon as he started working on it after you left he did not stop." Aqua replied worried about her husband's plans.

"Hey, Proto Cronus, what are you doing ?!" Said Taiga taking him by the collar for the lifted and forced him up before Dan's gaze was both filled with anger and fear and will be the grip of Taiga's hand holding him tight enough for him let go and moan with pain.

"Don't call me that." He said calmly before letting go of his wrist and Emu slammed his hands against the main table in the CR's main hall catching everyone's attention.

"This is not the moment of this contest, we have finished Kamen Rider Chronicle, thanks to Parad and Aqua we have been able to win three additional Gashatrophy despite the fact that the Black Parad is a problem for us. And we before the nine that allow us 'confronted those of the last landing." Said Emu before Taiga who stood up holding his grip continued.

"So we kill him for peace and it will only defeat Graphite and Lovalica to reach the final boss." Said Taiga giving Dan a death look.

"We need to review our tactics, our enemies are high level, and it's better not to fight separately." Said Emu.

"In other words, you have to do" team treatment "." Hiiro said.

"Do not forget G Wiseman, he must have a tooth against me, after I get back into normal Aqua, I'll take care of his case." Dan said putting his hands in the pockets before his pants gaining a suspicious look at Sento and him.

"Sento, Dan, what does the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle look like?" Poppy asked.

"Sento knows more than me." Dan said, focusing everyone's attention on Sento.

"It's the Ultimate Bugster, Gemdeus, an omniscient and omnipotent god who possesses all the Bugster abilities to my knowledge except Burgmon, Aqua, Miku and Parad, and can anticipate and block the hits they receive. my knowledge, only the power of Cronus can kill him." Sento said as all eyes turned to Dan.

"Out of the question, you saw what happens to me when I use his power." Said Dan.

"So give it to us someone else will do it." Said Nico.

"No. And then anyway I hid the Proto Gashat to be sure." Said Dan.

"Anyway, even if I do not understand how you did it, you have to be immune to the Bugster Virus to use that power." Said Sento.

The Bugsters Graphite side was frustrated with the absence of Gamedeus.

"Who is this Gemdeus, why does he not show himself to us?" Said Graphite.

"Unfortunately, we do not know who he is." Said Lovalica.

"Do not worry, his coming is coming." Said G Wiseman entering the conversation before Graphite took him by the pass.

"So you know who it is, say it!" Graphite said angrily before G Wiseman hit him in the throat of Graphite making him hold his throat and let go of G Wiseman.

"Yes, I know who he is, and shave, his awakening is fast approaching." Said G Wiseman adjusting his collar before the black Parad speaks in turn.

"We don't care who the final boss is, no chance of losing against humans ..." said the black Parad.

Later in Dan's and Aqua's room, Aqua went in to see Dan in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie that he adjusted with difficulty.

"If you want, can I do it to you?" Said Aqua not waiting for her husband's response to do it.

"I didn't know you could make tie knots." Dan said an amused smile as his wife giggled.

"I learned this through a video on the internet a few weeks ago, before I became like I was yesterday, I'm glad I did not lose my hand." Said Aqua before looking at her husband in the eyes. "Tell me, did you plan for an emergency exit if the situation escapes us?" She asked, afraid that her husband would be in a more dangerous position than her friends when they faced Xehanort.

"Yes, what brings us together and divided, in this order, is our rescue, I promise you." Dan said before igniting Aqua and taking off her white coat and putting it on before placing her Game Driver at her waist.

Once the 7 Riders arrived in front of a chapel on which, G Wiseman, Graphite, Lovalica, and the Black Parad. With Poppy and Nico hidden in case they need help.

"To the existence of the Bugsters, I say" no thank you "." Hiiro said fixing Lovalica.

"No matter how many tries, you'll never get there," said Lovalica, amused by the Riders.

"This time, I'll have you." Say Taiga to Graphite.

"You better get ready to die," he retorted.

"There is no room for an impostor like you, it will be fun to get rid of you." Said Parad to his black counterpart.

"Parad, Emu, it's a battle to end the battles." Said the black Parad to his counterpart and Emu.

"We will beat you and finish Kamen Rider Chronicle!" Said Emu to the 4 Bugsters.

"There is only room for one Dan Kasumi." Dan told G Wiseman.

"The formula of your defeat is all found." Said Sento addressing all the bugster in front of them.

"It's funny, that's what I was going to say." Said G Wiseman while all Riders have their most powerful Gashat in hand and active.

 **Bang Bang Simulations!**

 **Maximum Mighty X!**

 **Taddle Legacy!**

 **Chikara no infinite!**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

 **Ganbarizing!**

 **Bakusou Bike!**

 **Magic The Wiseman!**

"Bio..." Say Lovalica and Graphite before turning into Bugster.

 **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! The Bugster!**

"Let's go with level 100..." Hiiro said.

"Tactics number 50..." said Taiga.

"Build 2-X..." Sento said.

"Max dai..." Say Emu, Parad and the black Parad.

"Level max..." Dan says.

"Explosive speed..." Kiriya said.

"Henshin!" Say all Riders place their gas in their Game Driver and open the lever transforming.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy ~!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! RabbitTank! Usagi to Sensha! Best Best Match! Yeahhh!**

 **A Gacha! Ride Burst! Burst Break! Ganba Ganba~rizing!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou!** **Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

 **Gachan! Level Max! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban! Maximum Power~ X~!**

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**

 **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Aku no kobushi tsuyosa! Yami no puzzle rensa! Ashiki yami no ouza! Perfect Knock Out!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Chikara no infinite! Mugen power! Chikara no infinite!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Sha-Sha Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Now! Magic the Wiseman!**

Once transformed into a Rider or Bugster depending on the individual a fierce fight started all the riders teaming to prevent their respective opponents from taking the advantage. G Wiseman stayed behind while attacking G Wizard who despite being at the same level still had an advantage over him.

The Bugsters were hurt and went to be beaten when they suddenly loaded decor to find themselves at the same place at night, with the same clock that had appeared behind Dan when he was Proto Cronus and sought to protect Aqua from the Ride-Player with this time Kuroto in front of her.

"Kuroto." Said Ex-Aid surprised like everyone except G Wiseman who was content to stay at a distance admiring the scene he had worked so hard to put in place.

"What are you doing here?" G Wizard asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I declare equality for this part." Said Kuroto making known the presence of Popy and Nico.

"What do you mean ?" Asked Snipe.

"You embarrass us, Gemn." Said Graphite.

"It will no longer be under the name of Kamen Rider Gemn that I will be known on the battlefield now." Said Kuroto placing a Buggle Driver II on his waist and released a Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle that he activated.

 **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**

"Henshin! Kuroto said with his insane smile.

He pressed the A button, sounding the electro music of the driver before placing the Gashat in the Driver and started the transformation by pressing a red button located above the screen...

 **Gashat!**

 **Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Wow!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (Wow!)**

Kuroto was transformed into a version of Kamen Rider Proto Cronus with a green hue on certain area and green eyes with red eyes. Kuroto Dan was transformed into the final version of Kamen Rider Cronus.

Thanks to my father's blood, I have total immunity to Bugster Virus. Me, Shin Kuroto Dan, I'm the only one able to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle! ' Cronus shouted, blowing his full power.

"We'll see shit bag." Said G Wizard while all the Riders except G Wiseman and the Bugsters did not attack him finding common ground on Kuroto who did not have to interrupt their fight by closing the lever of his Game Driver.

 **Gachan! Kimewaza!**

"I will have to give examples. Cronus said, pressing both buttons on his driver...

 **Pause!**

Suddenly for Cronus the time stopped he gave single attacks to all the Rider and Bugster except G Wizard he was guarding for last, and G Wiseman who was not looking for the disputed. He approached Lovaica and pressed the button B of the driver.

 **Kimewaza!**

He pressed a second time on the button B launching the attack.

 **Critical Crews-Aid!**

Cronus prepared to make the same attack as Proto Cronus on G Wiseman but on Lovalica but suddenly G Wizard moved and spread Cronus before opening the lever of his Game Driver.

 **Chikara No Critical Strike!**

The attack reached Lovaica but G Wizard was hit in place of Cronus who made him resume his civilian form. Cronus just paused by pressing the two buttons on his Buggle Driver II again.

 **Restart!**

 **Game Clear!**

The last sound indicates that Lovalica is dead and therefore that Hiiro's father is no longer in danger.

"Pause, that means ..." Emu said before Sento spoke.

"This legendary power is the only one able to stand against Gemdeus." Sento said before Cronus spoke.

"How did you get around during the break, G Wizard ?!" Cronus says amazed.

Dan just pulled out a Coin-sized Bonus from his pocket, which broke up after he threw it at Cronus so he could see it.

"To make sure I had Lovalica's Gashatrophy I'd created that when I was Proto Cronus to be able to move during the break, but that's the only one I could create." Said Dan.

"Good try, but Lovalica is a complete being, we can bring him back to life again and again!" Said Graphite trying unsuccessfully to bring Lovalica back to life. "Why does not it work?" Asked he.

"Because if it's hang time is a stop Bugster is killed, even being full, the Bugster is definitely dead." Said Dan as he used his Bugvisor he had kept to entertain and Bugster Cronus and go with the other Riders.


	16. Chapter 16 : The invincible dragon

Later that night Aqua found Dan in their bedroom, lying on the railing of their window with the only light outside the lamps and their bedside lamp as he thoughtfully looked at the night sky.

"Dan, are you okay?" Aqua asked anxiously for her husband.

"No ... it's not going at all. Of all the people who could have become Cronus after Masamune's death, it had to be his son." Dan said, coming down from the railing of the window, approaching Aqua before taking her in his arms, she gave him the hug and felt him tremble.

"That's not all?" Aqua asked.

"No, that's not all... With every Gashatrophy recovered, I feel like I'm feeling something in me grow. I'm afraid to change. To no longer be me..." Dan says thrusting his face into Aqua's neck.

"You will not change Dan. I know you enough to know that if this happens, you will resist and adapt the change to your advantage. You are not the kind of person changed without good reason." Aqua said wanting reassured him.

"I know. But with the Proto Cronus incident, I'm not sure about my nature anymore." Dan said before Aqua moved him to the mirror in their unbroken closet.

"Normally, I'll start with the classic" what do you see in the mirror, "but I'll tell you what I see. I see a faithful and loving husband who, when he almost lost his wife, was ready to do anything to get her back. I see a nice and caring person and especially..." Before continuing she turned Dan who let himself be done to face him. "I see the man who sacrificed a lot to save me and whom I fell in love with." She said before kissing him tenderly.

Dan agreed to kiss with pleasure. He was also very touched by what his wife said. But he would have been more convinced if it was not the appearance he had when he was Proto Cronus in civilian clothes in the mirror instead of his reflection.

A week later, when almost all the Riders except Dan were trying to defeat Kuroto with different schemes, he still had two Gashat on his computer at the same time while Aqua stayed with him to make sure he was okay. Miku and Mai take care of the people arriving at the CR because of Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"Where are you from?" Aqua asked placing her arms around her husband's neck.

"I programmed the hardest a few days ago. It remains more than programming the games that will serve as a basis. It will take this pace, and surely a lot of coffee will take a week for both." Dan said putting one of his hands on Aqua's arms.

"Okay, I'll go get some food with you." Aqua said, before leaving the room.

Dan continued to work on the two Gashats for more than 3 days without sleeping with during the Aqua nights sleeping on a couch that was installed at the request of Hiiro's father when Dan was living in the CR. One night, he finishes programming the two Gashat and takes them out to transfer the data inside. They are identical in appearance except for the illustration. One represents Mighty in an apparently close version of the super sayan 3 with the name Hyper Muteki. And the other represents a knight with diamonds on his golden armor on a golden mechanical dragon with the name Golden Dragon.

"It took some time, but it's finally over." Dan said, putting them on the desk before turning to Aqua, who is sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Delicately, he lifted her to sit down and sit on him with her head on her shoulder before placing a blanket on them before falling asleep. The next morning, Aqua woke up seeing that she had changed position and was sitting on Dan. She got up quietly and barely a minute later Dan woke up before seeing all the riders gathered in the CR.

"So you created two Gashats." Taiga said holding the Gashat before Dan took it from her hands.

"Yeah and they aren't for you." He said before giving one to Emu. "These Gashat will allow us to move even when Kuroto uses Pause. And in addition the enemy attacks will do us nothing." Dan said.

"Then we can face Kuroto on an equal footing." Said Emu realizing the advantage they won.

"Yeah you and Parad you go fight the Black Parad while we will take care of Graphite and if he shows up, I'll take care of Kuroto." Dan said with a confident smile.

Later Parad and Emu are in a forest where the Black Parad was waiting for them.

"So you are determined to die." Says the black Parad.

"It's rather to you that we should say that." Parad said while he and his dark counterpart are pulling out their Gashat Gear Dual.

Emu released his Gashat Maximum Mighty X and they are all ready to activate their respective Gashat and transformed it to beat him.

In a field with a big Hiiro hill, Dan and Taiga find themselves facing Graphite still in human while Kiriya, Sento, Miku, Nico, Poppy, Mai, Aqua and Yuki attend the scene as a spectator.

"So, you are there." Said Graphite as if he was waiting for that moment.

" You are alone?" Asked Taiga.

"I don't need a friend." Replied Graphite.

"I see that we will not be able to convince you to help us." Dan said.

"But that's good." Hiiro said.

"I have a question for you. What does "fighting" mean to you? Why are you putting your lives at stake?" Asked Graphite.

"I am fighting to eradicate all the Bugsters and finally settle what started 5 years ago." Taiga replied.

"I fight to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle and protect the future of humanity." Hiiro answered.

"I am struggling to create a future where my wife can be happy." Dan replied, gaining a tender smile from Aqua.

"Past ... And future... What a stroke of fate, three that many oppose allied to fight." Said Graphite admiring his opponents.

"And you, what will you win, putting yourself alone?" Asked Taiga.

"Like you fighting for the past and the future, I'm fighting for the present." Graphite said intriguing all the people attending the scene. "I'm Graphite, the dragon warrior in Drago Knight Hunter Z. That's my reason to fight. Bio." Said Graphite before this transformed and that Taiga Dan and Hiiro take out their Gashat and activate them.

 **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! The Bugster!**

 **Taddle Legacy!**

 **Bang Bang Simulations!**

 **Chikara no infinite!**

"Let's go with level 100..." Said Hiiro.

"Tactics number 50..." Said Taiga.

"Level max..." Said Dan.

"Henshin!" They say before placing their Gashats in their Game Driver and opened the lever transforming.

 **Gashat!**

 **Dual Gashat!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy ~!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

 **Gachan! Dual Up! Chikara no infinite! Mugen power! Chikara no infinite!**

"I got infected with the Gemdeus virus and pushed my level beyond all known limits. Come, if you are not afraid of death!" Said Graphite revealing his power gain.

Once transformed the fight started and everyone gave everything they had.

At the same time the fight between Ex-Aid and Para-DX level 99 against the black Para-DX also at level 99. Whatever the fight the fighters are fighting as if the world would collapse if he lost.

"Emu, you have to use it. I think we will not take long otherwise." Para-DX said.

"Ok." Said Ex-Aid.

At the same Graphite he managed perfectly to manage his three adversaries without too much problems.

"G Wizard. I do not know what you're waiting for, but I think it's time to use it." Said Snipe.

"Yeah, I've evaluated her strength a bit and we're going to need it." G Wizard said.

He and Ex-Aid release their new respective Gashat surprising their respective opponents.

"So you still have an Ace in your Ex-Aid sleeve. What does that matter to you?" Says the black Para-DX.

"A new Gashat will not help you." Said Graphite.

"We will see." Says Ex-Aid and G Wizard activating their new Gashat.

 **Hyper Muteki!**

 **Golden Dragon!**

Once the Gashats activated, they place them on the top of their Game Driver mating with the game on top of their Game Driver.

 **Docking!**

"Hyper dai henshin!" Ex-Aid said.

"Level golden henshin!" G Wizard said as he and Ex-Aid press the button at the top of their Gashat triggering their respective transformations.

 **Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake~! Ryuusei no Gotoku~! Ougon no Saikyou Ga~mer~! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**

 **Bakkān! Go~l~den~! Chōīne~! Like a glittering hope~! It's the golden draconic wi~zar~d! Golden Dragon G WIzard!**

Ex-Aid gained a shape closer to Mighty's appearance on the Gashat and G Wizard becomes a golden version of Chikara No Infinite with wings in the back, claws on the hands, and a dragon head on the torso .

"Parad, stay behind. I'm going to finish with him." Ex-Aid said.

"Okay." Parad said, noting that his gauge rider is almost empty.

At the same time Aqua, Mai, Yuki, Kiriya, Sento, Miku, Poppy and Nico admire the new form of G Wizard as he flew at least two meters above the ground.

"Hiiro, Taiga. Explosons it." Said G Wizard behind his helmet giving a piercing look at Graphite.

"Count on us." Taiga said as she prepared to attack.

"It will not help!" Cira Graphite and the black Para-DX attacking their respective opponents.

Unfortunately for them G Wizard and Ex-Aid were raging giving ruthless attacks to Graphite or the black Para-DX. Graphite and the black Para-DX are found for the first time since the beginning of Kamen Rider Chronicle near death.

The black Para-DX fired with his Bugvisor on Ex-Aid, but the attacks did not do any damage to him and he approached him until he was close enough to grab him by the collar.

"You can't win." Ex-Aid said before giving him a powerful punch.

"It's not over yet. We'll fix it next time." The black Para-DX said before trying to escape, but Ex-Aid caught him making the escape impossible.

"There will be no next time." Ex-Aid said before throwing it and pressing the Hyper Muteki button again.

 **Kimewaza!**

He pressed the button again, triggering the final attack.

 **Hyper Critical Sparkling!**

Ex-Aid then gave a single kick jumped to the black Para-DX falling his rider gauge to zero making it resume its civilian form.

"It's not over." Said the black Parad before starting to disappear. "What's happening to me?" He asked.

"You don't know it. Once you reach Game Over, you die." Ex-Aid said while Para-DX and he withdrew their Gashats taking their civilian form in their turn.

The black para screamed as he disappeared.

At the same time G Wizard tien Graphite at his mercy.

"Prepare to die." G Wizard said as Brave put his Gashat in the Gashacon Sword and Snipe closed the lever of his Game Driver and G Wizard pressed the Golden Dragon button again.

 **Gachan! Kimewaza!**

 **Kimewaza!**

"It isn't finished." Graphite said as his weapon gave off a red energy like flames. "Blade of the roaring purple dragon!" He shouted as Snipe opened the lever of his Game Driver, Brave gave a sword and G Wizard pressed the Golden Dragon button again.

 **Bang Bang Critical Fire!**

 **Taddle Critical Finish!**

 **Golden Critical Destruction!**

G Wizard kicked in, bolstered by the attacks of Brave and Snipe who managed to destroy the Graphite attack and hit him hard.

"It's finished Graphite." G Wizard said as Graphite began to disappear as Parad and Emu arrived at the battle site.

"Parad, Aqua, Poppy Pipopapo... Even though our paths have separated, you will remain my friends." Graphite said looking at them before looking at G Wizard, Brave and Snipe. "G Wizard, Brave, Snipe... I thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me fulfill my role as villain." He said his end approaching more and more.

"Graphite... maybe you tried to kill me a bunch of times. But I always respected you, because you honored your role of villain. Rest in peace." Said G Wizard pulling out his Gashats becoming Dan again and giving Graphite a respectful look with a sympathetic smile by giving him a handshake.

"Thank you. I am satisfied with this end." Graphite said with a smile before disappearing. While that, no one else can see it the Graphite Bugvisor lies where it was.

 **Game Clear!**

Drago Knight Hunter Z's Gashatrophy appeared in Dan's hand. All the Riders as well as Aqua, and Nico gather in a circle with the Gashatrophy in hand.

"All right, let's invoke Gemdeus." Dan said with a bad feeling.

All the Gashatrophy fluttered before resembling themselves in a circle around Dan, who found himself in his mind in a white place with the WizarDragon in front of him.

"The moment has finally come." Said the WizarDragon.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"I never understood why you saw me as WizarDragon. But now this time is over." Said WizarDragon.

Dan did not understand what was going on, but put the various elements back in his head before finally understanding what he was talking about.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO! No!" Dan said, as the appearance of WizarDagon changes to that of Gemdeus.

"From the beginning, you were me, but you were so sure of being Dan Kasumi that you felt the effects of the Bugster Virus as a human creating your wife. But it's time for me to have control." Gemdeus said.

In reality, Graphite's Bugvisor levitated to Dan as he fell to his knees and shouted that it was impossible.

"No, it's impossible, I'm Dan Kasumi! I am not you!" He shouted resistant to transformation as he cast his Game Driver and all his Gashats to Aqua before the Bugvisor got in touch with his torso initiating the transformation as he shrieked almost agonizingly as all the world around him.

 **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! The Bugster!**

Dan turned into a winged Bugster with a demonic appearance. It's the Gemdeus Bugster. And at the same time on the top of the hill, a black palace looks classy and demonic mixed with monsters and Kamen Rider that Sento recognized very well.

"Aqua, we have to leave!" Sento shouted, taking everything Dan left on the floor.

Everyone except Aqua who wanted to help Dan to become himself again, but she was retained by Parad.

"For now, we can not do anything, there is too much risk." Says Parad.

"No, we have to help Dan!" Aqua screamed desperately.

"For now, we can't do anything there is too much risk. I promise you will be saved, but for now, we can not do anything, and staying here will not see all the potential threats that there are here to kill us!" Parad screamed.

"… Okay..." Said Aqua starting to cry as she and Parad run like the others towards the CR.

And from the top of the palace the king of the Dark Rider, Kamen Rider Gene gloriously raised his arms being acclaimed by his subjects.

"You were waiting for it! And this day has arrived! THE NEW RIDER WAR STARTED!" Gene shouted gloriously.

 **(A/N: And yes it's the end of Kamen Rider G Wizard. But rest assured that 2 more stories will be finished a big crossovers that I prepare for a long time will come telling us the rest. Not hesitated gave me your opinion on the story, what you liked, what you did not like. On the other hand be indulgent on the spelling I am not very talented in English. French is my native language.)**


	17. trailer of crossover

In a dark throne room with smoky floor, was the man who led G Wiseman and Dark Decade wearing Skull-like armor with Eternal's Maximum Slot and his cape with his hat on one of the armrests sitting on a throne with Kazumi on the one next to him, holding his hand. They look on screens that look like clouds of the same smoke that covered the ground, the feats of all the Kamen Riders of all the world, including New Diend and G Wizard.

"So much Rider... So much potential so long exploited and so long wasted." Said the man before all the screens disappear and Otoya (the Otoya of the negative world) comes and kneels.

"My King, the Riders are ready soon." Otoya said as the facial expression of the man does not change.

"So, it's time." He said unleashing Kasumi's hand, picking up his Fedora and getting up showing a helmet like Skull's with Eternal's visor, but in red and put the Fedora over the helmet and walked to a balcony. placing several put in front of the thrones. "Contacted G Wiseman, Dark Decade and Evolto, started preparations for the merger and make sure the three kids win their respective fragments. We will wage a war against the strongest people in the multiverse, we will bring them down. And when they are defeated and we are masters, they will realize..." He said as he arrived at the balcony, seeing that in front of the entrance to his palace was a monster army that the Kamen Rider faced with Dark Riders. "That good was never the best of the camps." He finished raising a hand, gaining acclaim from everyone watching him from the ground.

"GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE!" The monsters and the Dark Riders cheered the Rider's name of their king.


End file.
